El punto sin retorno dos: Sombras deseosas de regresar
by Louperit
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que ese incidente se desato. Ahora Leonardo y Abril aceptaron el destino que dirigen sus vidas, Leonardo creía que todo iba a salir bien ahora en adelante. Pero algo no esta bien... lentamente una sombra hace mención en su cabeza, él tiene miedo, debe tener miedo... porque viene, directamente a reclamar lo que le pertenece... a su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Me presento con esta segunda parte de este humilde trabajo.**

 **Espero que les guste. Si lo haz leído la primera parte haré una breve síntesis.**

 **Resumen primera parte:**

 **Leonardo tiene un hijo de una mujer, la cual nadie de la familia sabe su origen, Splinter maltrata a ese niño en venganza a Leonardo quien no quiere dar el origen de su madre, Abril y Leonardo sienten un deseo apasionado muy profundo que lo confunden con amor, aunque el la ame en cierta manera, ella decide casarse con su prometido Donatello. Rafael tiene una pareja estable llamada Robin y ella tiene una hija de una relación pasada, la niña llamada mackenzie es la favorita de Splinter, dejando un profundo problema en Kensho, el hijo de Leonardo.**

 **Por el bien de ambos Leo y Kensho se marchan a Centroamérica donde vivirán mejor.**

* * *

 **El punto sin retorno parte dos: Deseosos de regresar.**

 **Soundtrack: sadure dandstorm**

 **Introducción.**

El viento en la cara, el aire caliente, las gotas de los arboles, cayéndole lentamente mientras sentía la grave urgencia de… correr.

Cada pisada era un paso más ganado, intentando correr con todas sus fuerzas no recordaba un momento más horrible que el de ahora. Un depredador lo estaba persiguiendo, para matarlo, devorarlo, comerse cada fibra de su ser, sus ágiles músculos se tensaban con cada pisada que daba, estaba muerto.

Le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado, que si lo hacía tendría graves consecuencias… no les creyó… ahora corría por su vida a través de la selva. Como el niño que era, no se fijaba bien a donde ir, por lo tanto chocaba con cada rama, pisaba cada piedra que se le atravesaba en el camino.

Su respiración iba a mil por hora, trataba de pensar en las múltiples posibilidades de hacer algo, trepar no le serviría su depredador sabía escalar, correr; otra rama, debía pensar más rápido, otra roca, pensaba, pensaba…. Necesitaba refrescarse… necesitaba el río.

Si cruzaba el río se salvaría, estaría listo de irse a casa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sonrió con ansias…. Escuchó los gruñidos de la bestia. Ahora si estaba asustado, no lo había sentido tan cerca, casi lo tenía en sus talones, veía su sombra proyectarse a sus pies…. Era grave.

Los gruñidos aumentaron con intensidad, dio un salto otra vez y ahora vio una de sus garras intentar atravesarlo, si lo tocaba estaba muerto, esas garras lo rasgarían como si se tratara de simple tela, no quería pensar en eso. El sonido a sus espaldas, él mirando hacia el frente… sudando frío… ojala hubiera hecho caso a…

Ruido de agua correr….

Con ese simple sonido sus fuerzas aumentaron a mil, le dieron la potencia para correr con todo lo que tenía, 15 metros, ya no lo regañarían, 10 metros, ya estaría contando esa experiencia como algo grandioso, cinco metros… vio el río y con una sonrisa se lanzo al agua, solo un metro más….

Estaba a salvo…

Estaba vivo.

Iba a caer directo al agua, iba a salvarse…. Hasta que una enorme sombra apareció por detrás, no lo había previsto. La sombra se abalanzó sobre él… lo tomó por el caparazón y lo dejó colgando, el niño estaba horrorizado, escuchaba gruñir a… su padre.

Sintiendo como él jadeaba con rabia cerró los ojos, no quería ver ese espectáculo. Pero sintió como el brazo se tensaba, como lo giraban lentamente, quedando frente a frente, casi encima de su rostro.

Abrió un ojo… rayos… Le temblaba el ojo derecho, estaba mal. Escuchaba el gruñido provenir de su garganta, muy mal, su rostro había cambiado de color…. Estaba muerto.

El grito se escucho por todo el lado oeste de la selva, pájaros salieron de sus nidos pensando que estaban en peligro… en realidad ellos no lo estaban, un pequeño niño sí.

Leonardo llevando en el hombro a su hijo caminaba exasperado, odiaba cuando su hijo se comportaba de esa manera. No podía creer que ahora tendría que perder el tiempo por su culpa, casi dos horas de una amonestación ridícula, solo porque… ¿Por qué era?

– Kenshō estas castigado, sin fútbol, sin ver a tus tías, sin ver a tus amigos… no podrás ir a nadar al río – siguió mientras escuchaba a su hijo hacer pucheros ridículos.

– No es mi culpa papá… ellos… él… mintió, lo que sea que fuera es mentira – pronunció mientras se sorbía los mocos.

Pero a su padre no le parecía mentira, apenas se enteró que tenía que hablar con el padre Francisco se giró a ver a su hijo, este ya no estaba.

– Tenia planificada toda la tarde y ahora perderé el tiempo por tu culpa… sabes que odio ir a misa, sabes que odio que me retenga el padre Francisco. – negó con la cabeza.

– Lo siento papa – volvió a pronunciar con pena el pequeño.

– No. Esto no lo acepto… ahora te quedarás afuera hasta que termine el consejo disciplinario – apenas pronunció esto Leonardo dejó la selva por completo, a plena luz del día, en el pueblito de San Carlos.

Era muy pequeño, no tenía más de cuatrocientos habitantes. Muchos o la gran mayoría eran granjeros… mejor dicho, todos. Eran bastantes religiosos, todos eran pequeñas familias, amigos, y parientes.

Las casas eran muy humildes; muchos no tenían electricidad, pero eso no los limitaba en su felicidad. Todos eran muy amables con ellos dos, desde el momento en que supieron de su regreso, se emocionaron, claramente sabían quién era Leonardo, y cuando vieron a su hijo, fue un hijo más de la familia.

Recordó….

Estaba mirando desde la iglesia, como todos miraban con atención hacia donde él estaba, sabían que estaba allí. El padre Francisco le pidió que bajara para darle las merecidas gracias, él no se dejó ver… había abandonado el lugar.

Fueron unos días después cuando unos bandidos aparecieron cerca del pueblo, esta vez no pudo ser tan precavido, un pequeño niño lo vio. Pensó que gritaría con fuerza, que correría llorando a ver a su madre, pero eso no pasó… nunca pasó.

Lo observaron, vieron quien era, lo analizaron, pero cuando vieron que los niños se acercaron para tocarle el caparazón, dejaron de tener miedo. El padre Francisco le dio la mano, y Leonardo no lo podía creer, que lo trataran como un ser completamente… humano.

– ¿Por qué? – simplemente preguntó. No hubo necesidad de explicar.

– Porque te conocemos. Y sabemos que eres bueno… gracias por todo –

Escuchó unos grititos, volviendo a la realidad pudo observar a un pequeño grupo de niños esperar en el centro del pequeño pueblo, todos cabizbajos, susurrando entre ellos, hasta que lo vieron aparecer.

Leonardo inspiraba respeto, pero esta vez inspiraba terror. Al pasar junto a ellos dejo a su hijo entre los demás y entro en la vieja y pequeña iglesia. Todos esperaron unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, todos expectantes, mirando a kenshō.

– Entonces no lo lograste – pronunció con ironía Juan Antonio, kenshō lo miró con fastidio.

– Eres muy inteligente Juan – los demás riéndose del comentario se sentaron en la banca de afuera.

Eran seis niños, cinco niños y una niña. Los hermanos Juan Antonio y Gabriel Federico, hijos del panadero, Catalina y Marco, hijos de la señora Ester, Felipe el mejor amigo de Kenshō, quien era hijo del señor Gerardo; y obviamente Kenshō…. Hijo del héroe Leonardo.

Todos estaban sentados, reflexionando el pequeño problema que estaban teniendo.

– Ya no podré ir con ustedes a jugar a las bolitas – dijo apesadumbrado Felipe, todos lo miraron con asombro.

– Eso no es nada – se levanto furiosa Catalina. – Nosotros no podremos salir a jugar con ustedes al patio – todos volvieron a soltar gritos de asombro.

– Pft… Gabriel y yo tendremos que ayudar a papa a cocinar sus panes – todos los miraron con suma compasión.

– No podré jugar con ustedes, no podré ir a jugar a la pelota, ni ver a las tías ni ir al río – todos enmudecieron al girarse hacia kenshō. Eso si que era una desgracia.

Pero todo era diferente adentro. Todos los adultos estaban sentados con fastidio, estaban cansados, eran las cinco de la tarde y seguían con ese problema del cual estaban tan enojados con su hijo.

Leonardo al entrar a la pequeña construcción de madera se dirigió hasta las bancas de al frente, donde estaban los padres sentados, todos mirando al padre Francisco.

– Gracias al cielo. Leonardo, ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar. – pronunció el padre mientras se tomaba las manos. – Resulta que sus hijos... Están siendo… bueno… – haciendo una pausa melodramática espero a que los padres preguntaran, ellos no lo hicieron.

– Son herejes – pronunció con pena exagerada, al girarse los vio a todos, ni se movieron de sus asientos. – No quiero hacer mucho énfasis pero sé que son personas ocupadas, especialmente usted señor Leonardo, por lo tanto les dejare la prueba que necesitan…

– ¡Es él! – gritó Marco, todos los niños girando la cabeza pudieron verle…. Al traidor… Miguel… el judas.

– ¡Eres un judas traidor! – grito Juan, estaba por ir a golpearle cuando se pusieron en el camino Gabriel y Kenshō.

El niño ni siquiera los miró, he hizo el ademan de ignorarlos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Era un niño gordo y muy torpe, sus grandes mejillas parecían tomates. Era feo y un traidor.

– No sé de que se molestan. Ustedes saben que hicieron mal. – pronunció con desprecio.

– Eras nuestro amigo – dijo catalina, toda dolida por lo que estaban teniendo que pasar por él. … por su culpa.

– Lo siento Cata, abogare parta sacarte – estaba por irse cuando Kenshō se adelanto, con una sonrisa bastante maquiavélica.

– Oh Miguel… ojala San Mango te haga chocar con la puerta – todos los niños mirándose entre sí sonrieron cómplices.

– ¡AMÉN! – corearon atrás.

Y fue de esperarse, Miguel tratando de escapar de esa superchería se golpeo con la puerta al intentar abrirla. Todos se partieron de la risa al verle, y con toda la cara roja de vergüenza, el niño entró.

Leo intentando guardar la calma vio como los padres se levantaron de sus asientos para protestar contra el padre, lo que estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez. Se tomo las sienes que estaban a punto de reventar, la estupidez era algo que le provocaba migrañas, Miguel Ángel era su prueba viviente de eso.

– ¿Cómo me hace perder el tiempo de esa manera? Todos trabajamos Padre. – gritaba el panadero José mientras vociferaba malhumorado.

– Tengo hijos que atender Padre, lo que está proponiendo es una tontería. – repetía Ester.

Gerardo por su parte intentaba desesperadamente de hacer entrar en razón al padre diciendo que tenía que preparar la clase de mañana, siendo este un profesor muy ocupado… pero…

Leonardo no podía entender como el simple juego de alabar por todo una fruta era tan grave, ellos decían amén si pronunciaban a ese tal San Mango, no era nada grave, pero para el padre era toda una blasfemia.

Estaba harto de esto, definitivamente no tenía el tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo dejó que su hijo lo metiera en eso? Odiaba estar ahí... odiaba ir a misa… odiaba ser amonestado.

No pudo más con eso y levantándose de su asiento miro sin ninguna expresión al tal Miguel, Kenshō le había dicho que no quería jugar con él porque era un chismoso… ahora le creía, era el fruto de todos sus males, algún día… tal vez... le diera una lección…

Se quedó mirando al grupo de hombres pelear, tosió un par de veces y todos se giraron para mirarle.

– Si puedo dar mi opinión padre usted tiene razón – el pobre hombre sonrió ante tal aclaración y todos cambiaron su mirada de sorpresa por enojo. – pero si puedo seguir… sé que es importante, pero creo que esto es innecesario, nuestros hijos no son vándalos, por ello deben ser disciplinados. Con una lección en el domingo por la tarde basta. – todos parecieron pensar la idea y fue lo bastante ingeniosa para tachar el problema.

– Sigo – volvió a hablar. – Nuestros niños recibirán los castigos que nosotros consideremos necesarios padre, pero si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que si me disculpa… – el padre asintiendo con rapidez.

– Si claro señor Leonardo, usted siempre con soluciones tan eficientes. Gracias por venir, espero que no haya sido una molestia – Leo sonriendo agradeció todo y se fue rápidamente.

Al abrir la puerta vio que todos los niños se alinearon, al verle, pudo apreciar a su hijo entre ellos, con una mirada apesadumbrada, eso le lastimo profundamente, su hijo no tenía la culpa de nada.

Haciendo el gesto con la cabeza invitó a su hijo a marcharse, cuando el niño llegó hasta su paso, giró la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, todos le hacían una reverencia y movían la boca diciendo "que San Mango te ayude", Kenshō sonrió y se fue tras su padre.

Estaban caminando por la selva, en un silencio sepulcral, ellos habían escuchados gritos provenir desde adentro de la iglesia y tuvo miedo, de verdad no sentía que hiciera nada malo, era un simple juego en el fondo.

– ¿Estas enojado conmigo padre? – le hablo en japonés, siempre preguntaba primero, así sabía que si acababa con esto lo más rápido posible, sería más fácil de olvidar.

– ¿Enojado dices? No kenshō, resulta que tenías razón con respecto a Miguel, es un niño insoportable. Si hubiera sido mi hijo… mn… sería delgado en primer lugar – el niño riéndose a no más poder le tomó la mano a su padre.

Kenshō había pensado lo peor, agradecía tener un padre tan comprensivo, tan bueno, tan admirado por todo el pueblo y por él... que era su héroe.

– ¿Entonces puedo ir con las tías pasado mañana? – Leonardo asintiendo le guiño el ojo, mientras se dirigían adentro de una cueva que estaba cerca del río que alimentaba al pueblo, justo donde desembocaba una pequeña cascada.

– Listo pequeño, ve a tomarte un baño – el niño asintiendo con la cabeza se dirigió a una pequeña poza que se formaba al costado del pequeño rio que corría dentro de la cueva, lleno de agua limpia.

Pero Leonardo no estaba pendiente de eso, se dirigió hasta las cosas donde dormían, donde estaba su mochila, se arrodillo al lado de la cama improvisada, cerca de unas raíces, metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos. Saco unos papeles con unos sobres, todos venían de Nueva York, todos daban los números de los vuelos, el más cercano era en dos días….

Era el cumpleaños de Kenshō… dentro de una semana era el cumpleaños de su hijo, iba a cumplir ocho años ya… pero ya lo tenía todo planeado, le celebrarían el cumpleaños mañana para tener a todos sus amigos cerca, no quería que su hijo sufriera los mismo de nuevo.

Pero era inevitable…. Esto en la vida siempre era inevitable.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Este es una no muy pequeña introducción, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, no tardaré en seguirla.**

 **Será de no más doce a trece capítulos, será bien intensa y habrá drama, que es lo que más me gusta.**

 **Sus comentarios son bien aceptados**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Uno: "No me dejes caer"**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: we are here - Alicia Keys**

 **Alex Ubago - Sigo aquí**

 **Short hair - Mulan OST**

* * *

 _ **"El único amor perfecto en este mundo es aquel del padre por su hijo"**_

 _ **(Enzo Ferrari).**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capitulo Uno: "No me dejes caer"**

 **"Jones se dirige por la pista derecha, intenta derribarlo Bill pero es imposible, es imparable, Jones va con todo…"**

– Vamos idiota –

 **"Es magnífico, es todo un guerrero, solo quedan diez segundos para conseguirlo… pero…. Diez…. No creemos que lo logre…. Nueve… ¿O sí?... ocho…**

– Tú puedes bastardo… tu puedes –

–Vamos… si sé que es difícil pero necesitamos el punto lindo –

 **"Siete…. ¡Lo lanzó por el aire!... solo quedan seis…. Cinco, es increíble…. Jones se acerca… se acerca peligrosamente por la izquierda y…. ¡SI! ¡UN NUEVO PUNTO PARA NUEVA YORK!**

– ¡Si Casey! – gritando como todo un aficionado Mikey comenzó a silbarle en la zona vip del estadio.

A su lado estaba Ángel con la chaqueta de los Rangers y su hijo de cinco años, Casey Rafael Junior, el niño tenía una gorra del equipo de su padre y gritaba con emoción al ver como se tiraban encima de su padre. Habían ganado por un punto de diferencia, ahora estarían en los semis finales.

– ¡Ganamos mamá!– suspiraba emocionado el pequeño Casey mientras abrazaba a su madre.

– ¿Dónde está Rafael Mikey? Yo sabía que vendría con la tropa para vernos – el naranjo sonriendo con malicia tomó el aparato telefónico.

– Buena pregunta Ángel, vamos como le va al gran Rafita –

.

 **"Jones se dirige por la pista derecha, intenta derribarlo Bill pero es imposible, es imparable, Jones va con todo…"**

– Papá quiero ver a Mickey Mouse –

– No. Ya te lo dije –

– Pero quiero verlo papá… Mamá me dejó verlo…. Ya que no podemos salir – Rafael girando vio como su hijo pequeño de cuatro años se abrazaba a su oso de peluche.

– Está bien, pero después de ver este partido Rafa – el niño asintiendo se estaba acomodando pero…

– ¡Mi amor tú hija necesita el lavatorio! ¡ESTÁ VOMITANDO! – El padre corriendo con el plástico en la mano dejó en control en el sillón.

Volviendo a toda velocidad, salto de las escaleras y cayó directamente sobre el sofá donde estaba hace un segundo, había escuchado la cuenta regresiva y ahora estaría para ver que…. El maldito ratón indicaba un árbol.

Girando la cabeza vio a su pequeña tortuga de cuatro años con el control remoto en la mano, se chupaba el dedo pulgar y estaba pegado a la tele… sin ver la ira controlada de su padre a punto de reventar.

– ¡Rafael solo queda un minuto para terminar el partido! – arrebatándole el aparato con ira estaba cambiando lo más rápido que sus manos podían.

"Ya termino el partido señores, que buen ataque por parte de Jones, fue increíble como los Rangers tomaron el final del partido…. Ahora hablaremos con nuestra estrella Casey Jones…."

Dejó caer el dispositivo hacia el suelo, ya no tenía sentido nada…. Habían ganado… pero no quería perdérselo, era terrible, esto era el colmo. Casey lo había invitado al estadio para que lo viera con su familia… Mackenzie se enfermó…. Se tuvieron que quedar y lo habían planificado hace un mes….

Estaba cayendo en un trance cuando escucho el teléfono sonar. Tomándolo sin ver de quien se trataba lo contesto sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión.

– ¿Si? –

– Rafa supongo que estás disfrutando de esto ahora ¿verdad? – el rojo despertando de todo miró el teléfono con extrañeza.

– ¿Cómo? – Mikey soltando una carcajada bebió otro trago de su champaña.

– Simplemente se llama decirle a un pequeño niño que vea su programa favorito, ¿Sabes? Rafita es muy inteligente, sabía a qué hora era el programa y le dije que número de canal era… – Rafa apretando los puños a no más poder soltó una sarta de maldiciones.

– Eres un maldito bastardo asqueroso… cuando te ponga las manos encima tú….

– Lo siento Rafa no puedo escucharte, vino Casey y le daré sus felicitaciones. Bye Bye –

Dejando colgado a Rafael con el teléfono en la mano, este se quedo en silencio. Estaba a punto de reventar en un estallido de rabia y girándose para correr hacia su saco de arena… lo vio.

Su hijo Rafita… Rafael Arnold… era exactamente igual a él, una tortuga mutante, pero con la diferencia que tenía los ojos verdes de su madre… lo miró con extrañeza, y sonriendo le enseñó con su mano el espacio que tenía el sofá, había cambiado el canal para el de Disney y estaban dando una película, era el de El rey León.

Sin nada más que decir se calmó en un segundo y sentándose con su pequeño en brazos se quedó mirando la película en silencio. Aunque odiara admitirlo, su hijo tenía esa capacidad increíble de calmar a todos, era muy dulce y tierno…. Cuando se lo proponía…. Como su madre.

.

.

La emoción que sintió en ese momento. Como estaban todos reunidos en esa mesa, todos sus amigos…. Todos los niños, todos los adultos… ellos… eran su familia…. Y viendo que todos sonreían mientras una de sus tías favoritas, la tía helena sostenía el pastel de Mango… que era su favorito en el mundo… no supo que decir.

Su padre dijo que irían a visitar a sus tías en dos días, pero al día siguiente le dijo que tenía que hacer algo, por lo tanto le pidió que lo acompañara. No dijo nada, pero ahora lo entendía todo… era maravilloso…

Girando su cabeza hacia su padre vio que este le sonreía con ternura, y corriendo a sus brazos le abrazo mientras le agradecía en japonés, en inglés y español, era el niño más feliz y afortunado del mundo… de su mundo.

– No sé qué decir… todo esto es para mí… gracias padre – soltándole fue junto a los demás niños a la mesa, donde esperaban todos para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños.

Leonardo se quedó mirando desde la puerta, estaba apoyado en ella en silencio. Sin nada más que decir, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, habían muchas cosas que hacer aún y saliendo de la pequeña casa iba a preparar todo para partir cuando escucho la puerta atrás de él… entonces supo que era la tía Ana.

– No puedes hacerle eso al niño – quedando a su lado lo miró con comprensión, ella tenía cincuenta años y aún así… ella lo hacía sentir otra vez como un niño.

– No tengo elección. Mis hermanos me necesitan allá… yo – entonces mirándola a los ojos vio que ella lloraba, con mucha pena lloraba en silencio, eso lo destrozo mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

– No quiero que se vallan, ustedes… se van cada verano y vuelven en otoño o invierno… pero siempre es poco tiempo, siempre vuelven aquí… y ahora yo… le amo como si fuera otro de mis hijos…. Es uno más de nosotros… él pertenece aquí… este es su pueblo. – abrazándola con cariño le acariciaba su canoso cabello.

– Tú eres su familia. Él no te olvidará Ana…. Si volveremos, pero aun no sabemos cuándo… voy a ordenas las cosas por mientras –

-¿Pero él sabe que vuelven?- Leonardo girando sobre si mismo nego con la cabeza.

\- No. Pero se lo diré en el camino - ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ten cuidado Leonardo, le he observado, es muy maduro para ser un niño de esa edad... ten cuidado con él... - Leo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo haré, muchas gracias... él lo entenderá.

.

Cerró los ojos una vez más…. Cuando los volvió abrir sintió ese calor, esas miradas de admiración, esas voces que susurraban a la distancia, diciendo frases sobre su increíble fuerza… su increíble forma de hacer las cosas… había luz… mucha luz.

Girando la cabeza no vio a nadie, todos se habían ido, pero hace un momento podría haber jurado que habían muchas personas, sentía felicidad, entusiasmo, muchos sentimientos a la vez… era maravilloso.

 _"Kenshō…. Tu no perteneces allí… no perteneces a Centroamérica"_

Pero…. Eso no es verdad….

 _"No perteneces a Nueva York… bueno… tal vez si… pero no con ellos…"_

¿Con quienes?

 _"Kenshō no les creas a ellos, todos te mienten, dicen que aman pero no son capaces de amar a nadie más…. Ellos te alejaron de nosotros… de mi… te alejaron de mi"_

¿Quién eres?

 _"Soy yo kenshō… soy parte importante de ti, ellos lo negaran con todas sus fuerzas… pero ellos no te aman, yo te amo kenshō"_

Mi padre me ama

 _"Si lo sé… pero no te ama lo suficiente si no te deja ir conmigo… te ha alejado de mi y de nosotros por mucho tiempo Kenshō"_

¿Me alejaron de ti y quien más?

 _"Kenshō no hay tiempo, tu padre no puede negarte lo que es tuyo… tú tienes derecho de saberlo, tienes derecho de…"_

¿DE QUÉ?

 _"La verdad Kenshō… él no puede negarte la verdad, por que cuando te enteres de tu destino, de tu verdadera identidad…. Tú no dejarás que te separen de mi nunca más…."_

¿Mamá?

 _"Si quieres comprobar lo que estoy diciéndote… velo por ti mismo, tú padre te dijo que irían a Japón para entrenar otra vez… pero para eso necesita los papeles de desembarco en Belice…. Abre su bolsillo derecho y compruébalo por ti mismo… Él te mintió… se dirigen hacia Nueva York… ese maldito infierno del que escapaste."_

No es cierto… él no mentiría…

 _"Él te mintió Kenshō… te llevará allí con personas que no te quieren…"_

No es cierto

 _"Ellos te ignorarán… creerás que te aman pero entonces verás que tengo razón… yo te amo… ellos nunca lo hicieron"_

Ellos me aman

 _"Te dejaban de lado, alababan a esa pequeña, ¿y tú? ¿Dónde estabas? En tu cuarto, jugando… solo… será lo mismo de siempre… y tu padre…. Te dejará pasar por eso"_

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

 _"Entonces dirás que yo… tengo razón"_

¡NO!

Despertando con brusquedad sintió el corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras intentaba ver donde estaba. Aún hacía calor, aun estaba en Centroamérica… en Belice… pero…. ¿Era real? Ese no era su hogar… ellos eran sus amigos… pero nunca se sintió verdaderamente en su lugar…

Era eso entonces…. No era primera vez que tenía ese sueño, no podía saber quien le hablaba, sabía que era alguien real… pero le hablaba con su voz…. Era extraño, no era normal…

No quería preguntar, era demasiado, si esa voz tenía razón… si esa voz era real… entonces no tenía que confiar en nadie… en casa no hay nadie bueno… pero…

Girando la cabeza vio como su padre dormía plácidamente, no hacia sonido al dormir y él había aprendido lo mismo. Sin hacer mucho ruido se levanto de la cama improvisada para avanzar hacia sus cosas…

Vio las mochilas, la una al lado de la otra… las dos perfectamente ordenada, estaba acercando su mano hacia la de su padre pero… Nunca había hecho nada para pensar que era un mentiroso, no lo había decepcionado y nunca pensaría que lo haría jamás….

No podía desconfiar de él… sería una deshonra si él se enteraba…. Confiaba plenamente en su padre, él no le mentiría. Le dijo cuando se iban de Nueva York y ahora haría lo mismo…

¿Verdad?

¿Y si no?

La respuesta era muy sencilla, la caída sería grande… muy grande… pero él no me dejaría caer…. Por favor padre… no me dejes caer.

 _ **"Las ilusiones se encomiendan a nosotros porque nos ahorran dolor y nos permiten disfrutar del placer en su lugar. Por lo tanto, hay que aceptarlas sin rechistar aunque choquen a veces con la realidad y se hagan pedazos"**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dos: Tómate un tiempo a solas… todo se solucionará.**

Un plato se rompió. Cerró los ojos una vez más para mentalizarse en la idea de que no volvería, necesitaba que Leonardo volviera, pero no sabía cómo contactarlo y por ahora tendría que sobrevivir.

– Perdón papá – alzando la cabeza vio a su hijo de tres años, este miraba bastante apenado hacia la tasa que estaba en el suelo, fue bastante curioso, pensó sinceramente que era un plato.

– No te preocupes James, es solo una tasa – agachándose recogió los trozos, y tomando en mango se dio cuenta cual era… su favorita… la de Albert Einstein con la lengua afuera.

Soltó un suspiro de decepción, pero no podía hacer nada… ya todo estaba hecho. Tomando todos los trozos se dirigió a la basura y siguió preparando la leche para James cuando sintió pasos en la cocina.

– ¿Qué rompió esta vez? – preguntó Abril al entrar con una bata azul y unas ojeras más oscuras que la máscara de su esposo.

– Solo una taza linda, nada importante. – mientras ella se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su hijo vio que este estaba mirando un nuevo libro azul.

– ¿Qué miras mi amor? – el niño girándose la observó con sus enormes ojos café como su padre, exceptuando que el pequeño era un niño humano.

– Miro las imágenes de la enciclopedia, es el volumen tres de historia – la adulta asintiendo le beso la mejilla con ternura.

Su hijo James era muy inteligente, no era de extrañar, los genes le favorecían en todos los sentidos de la palabra, con sus ojos café como su padre, el pelo marrón oscuro y unas pecas en su nariz le dada un toque infantil y adorable. Aún se acordaba cuando le hicieron la primera ecografía.

.

Estaba en el sillón donde toda la familia miraba el espectáculo, su esposo tomó el gel y lo pasó por su estomago. Abril miró a su hermana mayor y le tomó la mano con nerviosismo, ella le sonrió de vuelta, también esperaba que naciera sano.

Las posibilidades de nacer con deformidades eran altas, era una ventaja si nacía como un mutante por completo o como un humano, porque si era un híbrido la capacidad de perpetuar la especie desaparecía por completo.

Si era mutante tendría que renegarse y aceptar su condición de sub especie, no podría hacer una vida normal, y las posibilidades de mejorar y ser aceptado en la sociedad no sería posibles. Sería una vida dura… pero lo enfrentarían como lo hacían con sus parejas ahora mismo…

Si era humano sería todo lo contrario, pero claramente eso eran menos posibilidades, su sobrino Rafael era un mutante, y ella no podía esperar lo contrario.

– Es humano – todos girándose hacia Donnie vieron como este sonreía con orgullo.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto ella con perplejidad. Él como respuesta se agacho y le beso los labios con dulzura, luego le acerco la pantalla y ella pudo apreciar cómo era cierto, veía claramente un perfil y cuerpo humano, lloró de felicidad entonces.

.

Un grito la despertó a la realidad, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar vio que Donatello desaparecía por la puerta en un santiamén. Segundos después llegaba con un bebé de un año en sus brazos.

– Dámela mi amor- le pidió mientras le estiraba los brazos.

– No Abril, tienes que dormir, ella puede estar un rato con su papi ¿verdad? – girando al bebe para quedar frente a frente vio a su pequeña con una sonrisa, mientras ella somnolienta bostezaba lo miraba con pesadumbres.

Abril. Su pequeña de un año, era la viva copia de su madre, en todo sentido de la palabra; con su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes, las pecas en el marco de la nariz como su hermano, era una humana y era la regalona de su papi.

La adulta sin armar un escándalo se fue sin decir una palabra, estaba cansada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida y por ello se fue directamente a la cama, no le importó nada en absoluto. Solo cerró los ojos para descansar una hora, luego seguiría con su rutina, o eso tenía planeado.

– _Oye escuche algo. Alguien viene_ – Se sintió extraña al escucharles… ¿Qué pasaba?

– _Debe ser Miguel Ángel_ – respondió el maestro Splinter… Debían averiguar, ¿Y si estaban en peligro?

– _¿Alguien llamó a mi nombre? yo estoy aquí_ – ¿entonces quien llegó?

No pudo responder, todo se volvió negro, pero antes de entrar en la inconsciencia escucho unos gritos de sorpresa y exclamación… no recordó nada más.

Se durmió

.

Los pasos hicieron eco en el andar por las alcantarillas. Las huellas mojadas dejaban un rastro casi imperceptible, hacía solo cuatro años que no volvía allí…a su… ¿hogar?

Era su hogar, allí se había criado, era el lugar donde todas sus memorias se fundaron, tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas habían pasado por delante. Pero por alguna extraña razón, estar ahí le daba una sensación de encierro, una extraña necesidad de liberarse de eso, le agradaba volver, pero nunca era para quedarse. Se obligaba a irse para querer volver, obviamente después tenía que hacerlo y eso era su vida, un ciclo sin final.

Miró hacia el suelo y vio a su hijo caminando con las manos a los lados, no llevaba expresión alguna en su rostro. Definitivamente estaba colérico, solo él podía ver eso en su pequeño, pero no podía evitarlo.

– Kenshō no quiero que hablemos japonés frente a la familia, no en público, eso es algo descortés – el niño asintiendo siguió caminando, pareciendo que no había escuchado lo que le habían dicho.

Pero Kenshō no estaba allí, seguía pensando en ese día, había sido horrible la despedida, nunca se había sentido así de vacío. Era un sentimiento nuevo para él, nunca había tenido la necesidad de extrañar a alguien con tanta fuerza. Se preguntaba si su padre sentía esa sensación ¿Cómo lo hacía para sacársela de encima? Porque le estaba resultado de lo peor.

Los vio a todos reunidos allí, le miraban con tanta pena, todos lloraban a su despedida. No quería irse de allí, era su hogar… donde todos le amaban y respetaban con afán. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, entonces vio que sus mejores amigos se le acercaron para despedirse.

– ¿Volverás verdad? – viendo que los hermanos Juan y Gabriel le abrazaban con devoción no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no se permitió llorar, no frente a su padre.

– Debes escribirnos, dinos como es la gran manzana – Catalina besándole la mejilla se le arrojó a sus brazos mientras Marco esperaba pacientemente su turno.

Cuando fue su momento se deshizo en lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, se conocían hace tanto tiempo, fue un momento tan maravilloso, tan triste y sentimental a la vez…. Que todo lo que estaba pasando ahora era algo que le pesaría en el futuro.

– Nos vemos – volviéndose hacia atrás vio a su mejor amigo… Felipe.

Este le dedicó una sonrisa amable, siempre característica de él. Fue con él la primera vez que pudo hablar con alguien, con quien pudo interactuar con un niño de su edad, era su mejor amigo, el niño con quien realmente sentía ese vínculo especial. No estaba preparado para irse.

Le abrazó con tanta fuerza que dejó que el humanito se recostara en su hombro, y comenzara a llorar. No dejó de hacerlo y eso le agradó… le demostraba tantas cosas… tanto sentimiento real…Kenshō le acariciaba la espalda, era un sentimiento real… real.

– Toma – estirando las manos dejó verlo… su pelota de futbol.

– Pero Felipe, es tuya… debes quedártela – el niño negó con la cabeza.

– No… es prestada, me la devolverás cuando sea el tiempo. – kenshō entendiendo la recibe con un brillo en los ojos.

– ¿Promesa? – asintió con la cabeza.

– Promesa –

.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el umbral del hogar, estaban en el inicio de las escaleras para llegar a la entrada. Ambos de pie, sin decir palabra alguna se adelantaron y escucharon voces provenir de la cocina. El padre sin avisar comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin hacer sonido alguno, pero su hijo no se movía.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo ahí? No podía recordar muy bien en realidad, ¿De verdad era tan oscuro este lugar? Lo recordaba con más luz, o… no, en realidad siempre estaba jugando en las penumbras, por eso aprender a adaptarse a la oscuridad no fue problema.

Pero no le agradaba, le dio un sentimiento de encierro, de profunda desesperación, no quería estar ahí. Se había acostumbrado a la luz de Centroamérica, a ese calor insoportable que le provocaba escoses. En ese lugar hacia frío, siempre estaba frío, húmedo, era definitivamente lo peor que había experimentado hace…. Cuatro años.

– Kenshō, no te quedes ahí – el niño alzando la mirada vio a su padre con profundo rencor, él lo había obligado a venir.

Leonardo notando esa mirada subió rápidamente para quedarse a su altura, lo vio fijamente a los ojos, suspiro y expiro…

– No es nuestra culpa kenshō, tenemos que hacer algo aquí y cuando terminemos nos iremos – el niño sintiéndose descubierto lo miró con impresión a los ojos.

Pero entonces recordó que le había mentido y todo rastro de felicidad se vio remplazada por una mirada de seriedad.

– Solo acabemos con esto – y el niño bajando lo más rápido que pudo terminó saltando los últimos tres escalones.

Al alzar la mirada pudo verles a todos mirándoles desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, todos con miradas de impresión, todos excepto uno que ya conocía muy bien, uno que no había querido ver… él… estaba ahí no lo miraba fijamente pero sabía que lo estaba mirando… tuvo miedo… mucho miedo.

Entonces recordó que había alguien que si le esperaba en casa, ellos le estaban dando animo desde lo más lejano de Centroamérica. Debía respirar tres veces… sólo tres veces… sus amigos lo esperaban… tres… sus amigos le querían… dos… no importaba lo que dijera el viejo… Uno…. Alguien si le amaba…

– Kon'nichiwa – inclinándose hacia adelante sintió las potentes miradas de todos los adultos sobre sus hombros.

Estaba en terreno enemigo.

" _La amistad lo es todo. La amistad vale más que el talento. Vale más que el gobierno. La amistad vale casi tanto como la familia"_

 **Vito Corleone**

TBC

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, he tenido problemas para subir pero no se me acaba el animo de seguir.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo tres: No todo es lo que aparenta ser.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** _American Beauty Soundtrack (American Beauty)_

 _the spectre – alan Walker_

* * *

 ** _"Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver"_**

 _(Proverbio judío)_

 _._

 **Capitulo tres: No todo es lo que aparenta ser.**

No se había percatado de cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida, solo sintió que había demasiado ruido y que su pequeña bebe dormía plácidamente al lado de ella. Era algo que le provocó ternura pero entonces escucho…. Su voz.

Sin entender cómo y porque estaba allí se levanto en silencio. Avanzó hacia el exterior y estando en el marco de la puerta escucho sus voces con mayor fuerza, todos estaban allí… o casi todos, no sabía que decir con precisión.

Bajo por las escaleras, por suerte estaba vestida con la ropa del trabajo, así que no iba muy indecente que digamos, pero era algo que no le importaba. Estaba por asomarse en la cocina cuando le escucho de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Estaba feliz de verle, ver como estaba el niño pero… aun no estaba lista… no del todo.

Sin percatarse que su cuerpo se había asomado en la cocina le observo en silencio. Él estaba más fuerte, su piel estaba más tostada, su musculatura había cambiado un poco, se le veía más serio, pero ahora se veía tranquilo, su rostro demostraba serenidad, no como hace unos años atrás.

– Abril ve quien viene a vernos – Miguel Ángel tomándola por los hombros la dirigió al centro de la cocina, donde la mesa flotante estaba al medio de ellos.

– ¿Quién lo diría verdad? – ella haciendo el ademan de asentir con la cabeza se le quedo viendo fijamente, le miraba seriamente… ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo?

– ¿No vienes a saludar? – pregunto con amabilidad y Leonardo soltando el aire con una tímida risa se le acercó para abrazarle.

– Lo siento – y abrazándola con fuerza le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, provocándole sorpresa.

Abril abriendo los ojos con impresión se giro a ver a los demás presentes que se reían a lo bajo. Todos dirigiéndose miradas furtivas terminaron riéndose a carcajadas cuando Leonardo la soltó de golpe y les dirigió una mirada asesina a sus hermanos.

– Mira Abril, Leo ahora es todo un latinoamericano – y ella entendiendo la broma soltó una risa nerviosa también.

– Me doy cuenta de lo que se ríen, ¿También fue así con ustedes? – todos asintiendo siguieron riéndose mientras Abril se iba a reposar al lado de Donatello, y él dirigiéndole una sonrisa suave le beso la frente.

– ¿Todos son tan efusivos Leo? – pregunto Robín mientras veía a su hijo acercarse a la conversación.

– Robín no te los imaginas, yo soy un amargado y antisocial a su lado – y los adultos soltando otra risotada no notaron cuando Rafael se acercó a su padre y estirándole la mano le pidió la atención.

– Papa quiero manzana – y el padre entregándole un pote con manzana picada dejo al niño sentado en el suelo comiendo su merienda.

– Es igual a ti Raph – el nombrado mirando a su hermano mayor y luego a su hijo soltó un bufido.

– No Leo, aunque no lo creas, no es nada parecido a mí – el quelonio de azul extrañado se le quedo mirando fijamente, pero aun no comprendía.

Era la viva copia de él cuando era un niño, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras abría la tapa de su manzana, sus ojos verdes por su madre, pero no era importante eso, era su piel, sus manos, su forma de expresarse… lo era todo.

– Bueno, si tu lo dices – terminó diciendo mientras dejaba de observarle.

– ¿Y tú? – pregunto Rafael padre a su hijo. – Este no es un lugar para ti, comienza a marcharte ahora – dándole un empujoncito con el pie hizo que se parara y empezara a caminar hacia la puerta.

Esto se ganó las miradas curiosas de todos los adultos sobre su anatomía, y girándose molesto les miró fijamente.

– Es más intruso y menos inocente de lo que aparenta – justifico mientras miraba a su esposa. Lentamente ella asintió con la cabeza mientras retomaba la atención.

– Es intruso, mira hacia todas partes, desarma todo… es un… no sé cómo decirlo… es mn… encontrare la palabra – sonrojándose por el exceso de atención miró a Leonardo, intentando cambiar su rol.

– ¿Y tu hijo Leo? – pregunto mientras miraba en dirección hacia todas partes.

– Kenshō está ahora con los niños, actualizándose. Ya no es él y Kenzie ¿entiendes? – encogiéndose de hombros decidió no pensar más en eso por ahora, debía liberarse de un peso… por lo menos.

.

En el momento que lo excluyeron se sintió otra vez abandonado, por parte de sus tíos no era nada nuevo, pero… ¿por qué él? Se sintió apartado, dejado de lado. Lo peor de todo fue que… ¿No podía ser con otra persona que no fuera ella?

– Kenshō mira como he crecido – el niño estaba sentado en el sofá, estaba mirando la nada cuando llego su prima "favorita".

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido rojo pastel con puntos blancos, tenía dos colitas de caballo en cada lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le acerco a su primo en el momento en que llegó y le vio serio y decidió animarlo.

– No conoces a nuestros otros primos – acercándose al respaldo del sofá miró hacia todos lados, buscando a su hermano y a su primo James.

– No me importa – ella ignorando su comentario siguió en su tarea.

– No digas eso, te caerán bien – estuvo unos minutos más, de hecho estuvo como media hora llamándoles, sin ningún resultado.

– Ya vuelvo – bajándose de un salto se fue corriendo hacia no se sabe dónde, pero a kenshō eso no tenía relevancia.

– Al fin – el niño soltando un suspiro de agradecimiento siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sintió que se hundía el sofá por un costado, elevando la mirada por el rabillo del ojo vio a un niño tortuga como él, era el primero que veía de su edad. Girando la cabeza le vio con interés y él otro niño devolviéndole la mirada lo estudio también.

– Es primera vez que veo a una tortuga de mi tamaño… o parecido al mío – pronunció el mayor.

– Valla que eres alto – kenshō soltando una pequeña risa negó con la cabeza.

–Solo tengo ocho años, soy cuatro años mayor que tu... em…

– Rafael… igual que mi padre – el mayor asintiendo sonrió con pereza.

– Yo a veces me escondo de mi hermana porque es muy… – kenshō mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos le pregunto.

– ¿Irritante? – el menor abriendo los ojos también con asombro asintió.

– Si… así es – entonces ambos sonrieron a lo bajo y no hicieron ningún otro sonido, solo dedicándose a guardar la calma.

En silencio absoluto, algo que ambos disfrutaban con afán.

.

La noche llegó….

Finalmente llegó el temible momento en que Mackenzie los encontró y trajo consigo a James y a Casey junior, todos se quedaron mirando las caras y empezaron a jugar entre ellos… aunque kenshō no quiso participar, no se sentía cómodo.

Pero no era de extrañar, él hace unas horas atrás estaba jugando con sus amigos, hace unos días estaba viviendo en un lugar con mucho calor, ahora tenía frío, mucho frío.

Los adultos llegaron para empezar a dispersarlos, Rafael y Robín se llevaron a sus dos hijos, Casey padre se llevó a su pequeño y Donnie llevó a dormir a James…. Kenshō estaba solo de nuevo… casi le agradó… casi…

En el momento en que la familia de Rafael se iba Splinter se despidió cariñosamente de sus nietos.

– Les amo a los dos, vengan a ver a su viejo abuelo ¿Está bien? – ambos niños asintiendo fueron besados en la frente mientras le daban un abrazo.

– Te amo abuelito – pronuncio Mackenzie con sumo aprecio, y el menor de los hermanos mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos espero a que Splinter se diera cuenta de lo que pedía.

– Ah, casi me olvidaba de eso, gracias Rafael eres un niño muy atento – y sacando de sus bolsillos unos dulces se los dio a ambos infantes.

– Nos vemos – regalándole otros dulces a Junior se fueron a casa la familia Jones.

– Entonces nos vemos papá – Donatello tomando en brazos a su pequeño hijo empezó a llevarse, cuando James llamó a su abuelito a gritos.

– ¡Pero el abuelo tiene dulces! – exclamo mientras Splinter se acercaba para darles dulces también.

– Perdón James – el pequeño humano metiéndose una paleta a la boca siguió siendo guiado por su padre.

Splinter girando con la ayuda de su bastón vio a Kenshō mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, y el anciano soltando un bufido se metió un puñado de dulces, mientras le sonaba el estomago a Kenshō.

No podía confiar en él… no podía confiar en él…

 _ **"La indiferencia es una forma de pereza, y la pereza es uno de los síntomas del desamor. Nadie es haragán con lo que ama"**_

 _ **(Aldous Huxley)**_

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cuatro: Saturno.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: So cold - Ben Cocks**

 **Saturn - Sleeping At Last**

* * *

 **" _Aprender a dudar es aprender a pensar"_**

 **Octavia Paz.**

 **.**

(So cold - Ben Cocks)

 **.**

 _Kenshō tú no perteneces ahí… no perteneces a Centroamérica o Nueva York, tu perteneces aquí conmigo, eres más que ellos, eres mejor que eso, no debes conformarte con lo que te dicen, no debes ser un conformista como ellos, eres realmente mejor que ellos… ven… ven conmigo… con nosotros… a tu hogar… tu verdadero hogar._

.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe vio que el cielo de su cueva e había reducido a simplemente el cielo de una habitación, el calor ya no estaba, había sido reemplazado por unas mantas bien abrigadas hasta que se acostumbrara a la temperatura fría de Nueva York.

El niño girándose vio a su elefante de peluche, lo había acompañado durante tantos años, tantos viajes, que le sorprendía que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo, o que no se hubiera perdido durante el viaje.

Estirando la mano acerco a su muñeco y lo abrazó con fuerza, aun era muy temprano para que su padre se despertara, era de madrugada y eso ya no era nuevo, su insomnio había llegado desde que su padre le había obligado a ir con él a este horrible lugar.

No quería echarle la culpa, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, se sentía mal, solo y abatido… se sentía por lo más completo.

– Estás despierto – afirmo su padre. El niño sintiendo la abrupta interrupción de sus pensamientos se giro sobre sí mismo para mirarlo fijamente.

Parecía que ninguno de ellos podía conseguir el sueño, porque estaban ambos mirándose las caras, y el padre estirando la mano toco el rostro de su pequeño hijo, y el niño cerrando los ojos espero a que el adulto dejara de tocarlo, le gustaba cuando actuaba de esa manera tan paternal.

– Mañana… hoy… irás con la tía Abril al parque – el pequeño asintiendo con la cabeza le respondió en japonés.

– Lo haré padre – y el adulto girándose siguió durmiendo.

.

James corría con felicidad mientras trataba de dejar a su madre atrás, en cambio kenshō no se había movido del lado de Abril, y ella le agradecía eso en verdad. Cruzaron la calle una vez más cuando pudieron visualizar el Central Park, y todos adelantando el paso llegaron para adentrarse por la naturaleza que les brindaba ese pequeño espacio verde.

Por supuesto que James no dejaba de moverse, llevaba consigo una lupa y miraba fijamente a través de ella cualquier cosa, Abril buscando un gran árbol donde descansar se sentó debajo de un roble muy grande, uno en una pequeña cima para poder observar a su hijo correr a través de la yerba, sonrió una vez más… se sintió muy bien estar fuera por un tiempo y girando la cabeza pudo ver a kenshō sentado a un costado suyo, mirando como su hijo jugaba tranquilo.

– ¿No quieres ir? – pregunto con dulzura Abril. Pero el niño dedicándole una mirada larga y pausada solo se encogió de hombros y decidió que el silencio respondiera por él.

La adulta quedando impresionada por aquella respuesta, se le acercó con interés. Él en cambio se quedó en la misma posición, decidiéndose entre mirarla de vuelta o no hacerlo, lamentablemente la curiosidad terminó por ganarle y girándose se encontró con la mirada pegada de la adulta sobre su frente.

– ¿Sucede algo tía Abril? – ella no respondió, quería ver lo que le sucedía al pequeño.

Kenshō no estaba bien, ya llevaban casi una semana desde que habían vuelto y no se veía del todo bien, él…. Estaba deprimido, lo entendía en cierta manera porque el lugar en que había estado era muy diferente a su actual realidad. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta y un gorro, todos le miraban porque estaban aún en primavera, pero… algo le estaba sucediendo, era más que el horario, no… era diferente.

– ¿Qué pasa Kenshō? – fue una pregunta muy acertada porque en cuanto hizo la pregunta, él se paralizó, su respiración cambio por unos segundos y luego volvió a ser la normal. Le recordaba a su padre.

– Yo… no lo sé realmente – termino respondiendo el pequeño mientras miraba a James jugar con otros niños a las escondidas.

– Desde que volví he tenido sueños muy extraños… no son pesadillas, es algo distinto, muy diferente… yo… no se qué hacer – y encogiendo sus piernas se quedo mirando la nada.

Abril no supo cómo responder a eso, él estaba tan ausente, tan distraído y retraído e sus pensamientos que no notó cuando ella lo arrullo y arropo en sus faldas, él en cambio se quedó más quieto todavía, sus abrazos no eran calientes y cariñosos como el de sus tías, no estaba lleno de significados como el de sus amigos, no era sincero como el de su padre… era por completo… vacío… eso le lastimó más de lo que hubiera deseado.

– ¿Como son tus sueños? – preguntó la pelirroja, más ansiosa y temerosa de lo que habría querido admitir.

 _Kenshō tú no perteneces ahí… no perteneces a Centroamérica o Nueva York, tu perteneces aquí conmigo, eres más que ellos, eres mejor que eso, no debes conformarte con lo que te dicen, no debes ser un conformista como ellos, eres realmente mejor que ellos… ven… ven conmigo… con nosotros… a tu hogar… tu verdadero hogar._

 _Oh tía Abril, no sabe cuánto había deseado que fuera mi madre, todo lo que suplique al cielo para que fuera mía… mi mamá… pero no… el destino no lo quiso de esa manera. ¿Me creería cuando le diga que no me siento a gusto? Que soy incomprendido; sintiéndome traicionado, no amado, poco valorado, sin valor para hacerme notar en sus vidas. Yo los observo, he notado las molestias, las peleas en silencio que han sido provocadas por mi culpa…_

 _Pero no es mi culpa, nunca lo habría notado si no fuera por mis sueños, esos que me dicen que no pertenezco aquí, aquellos que me seducen a pensar en estas cosas, no puedo evitar pensar que tienen razón… pero… tengo más miedo que eso… sea real._

– Yo… sueño que personas, gente que no conozco me dicen cosas feas, cosas como…. Kenshō no eres de aquí, mírate no eres como ellos, no perteneces aquí… yo… me siento muy mal… porque alguien llora y no para de hacerlo, me llama por mi nombre y nunca para… nunca para de llorar y eso me asusta –

La mujer no sabiendo que decir le abrazo con más fuerza. – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo pasa eso? – preguntó. – No lo sé… no hace mucho… pero, ¿Por qué? – la mujer sin responder con prisa solo lo acarició.

– Hay sueños que son mejores que olvides mi amor – kenshō separándose de golpe la miró con ira, con tanta ira que casi le saltan las lágrimas de los ojos.

– ¡TÚ NO ERES MI MADRE! – gritó con fuerza, haciendo James se girará y Abril lo mirará impactada.

Entonces dándose cuenta que todos los niños miraban a sus espaldas, y que estaba expuesto a tanta gente hostil, bajó la cabeza mientras aguantaba la respiración y trataba de controlar sus sentimientos e impulsos.

– Lo siento tía… yo no debí gritarle, le juro que no lo volveré a hacer – ella respondiéndole con dulzura le dijo que no se preocupará pero Kenshō ya no estaba ahí…su mente… estaba en otro lugar.

.

De vuelta a la guarida James estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre mientras kenshō estaba caminando a su lado, estaban en silencio, James había jugado tanto que se quedó dormido antes que salieran del parque, Abril se había reído pero Kenshō no había dicho palabra alguna desde el pequeño incidente.

Al abrirse las puertas sintieron un silencio extraño, al lado de la entrada y los controles estaba una nota de Donatello que decía "Volveremos en una hora, debo encontrar algo en el depósito". Ella arrugando la nariz siguió avanzando, pero escucho voces en el dojo y tuvo que dejar a su hijo para ver de qué trataba.

Al acercarse vio a Kenshō sentado en el piso, estaba en posición fetal al lado de la puerta semi abierta, él… su mirada estaba perdida, otra vez… pero…

CRACK.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe vio una escena ya vivida, una especie de Deja vuh. Pero esta vez, Leo estaba de pie, Splinter estaba con el bastón roto, las astillas estaban esparcidas por todo el piso, todo estaba tenso. El anciano estaba a unos metros mientras Leo sin moverse un centímetro le miraba impasible.

La rata con toda la ira contenida en sus diminutos ojos negros empezó a soltar una sarta de maldiciones en su idioma natal, Abril no entendía nada, pero Leo sí. El pelo del anciano estaba toda crispada, sus manos estaban blancas de tanto apretar el bastón que sostenía, quería hacer algo, otra cosa.

– Tú eres una deshonra en este lugar. No se me pasa por la cabeza cual es la razón por la que volviste pero haz el favor de marcharte ahora y nunca más regreses, no hasta que hayas madurado y cambiado tu patética forma de pensar – el quelonio solo mirándole en silencio soltó un respiro muy suave.

– Lamento decirle Maestro…

– BASTA…. Ya no eres parte de esta familia y yo no soy tu maestro, solo eres un desconocido ante mis ojos – Leonardo esperando que terminara soltó aire otra vez.

– Este lugar no es de usted, que no sea de su agrado no significa que no pueda estar aquí, con gusto me marcharé cuando haga lo que tenga que hacer –

No se atrevió a dar la vuelta, el golpe que le había dado con el bastón el en hombro había sido tan fuerte que había roto la madera con su piel, tantos años de entrenamiento con madera le había servido de algo por fin.

– Eres un asqueroso mal parido, tú y tu abominación de bastardo están aquí porque yo lo permito… pero si fuera por mí esa cosa estaría muerta – alzando la mirada vio la penetrante mirada de su hijo.

– No me molesta que hables mal de mí a mis espaldas con Donatello, pero no hablarás así de mi hijo… lamento tanto que nunca haya podido ver antes lo mal persona que eres… capaz de hacerle eso… a tu propio nieto. – girándose vio la cara descompuesta de Abril.

Entonces no se había dado cuenta que la vara le había quedado marcada en la piel. Agradecía que ella no entendiera nada de lo que habían discutido, solo se pregunto dónde estaba su…

– Señora Abril, espero que nuestra pequeña discusión no le haya molestado a usted o a mi pequeño y querido James – ella soltando una pequeña exclamación negó con la cabeza.

Pero Leo sintiendo que le hervía la sangre solo hablo como si eso nunca le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. – Qué hables así de ellos no me molesta – pronunció con naturalidad, sin embargo al sentir las pisadas de la rata pasar por un costado le produjo escalofríos.

– Se nota que todos estos años de entrenamiento no han significado nada en tu vida, si que he perdido el tiempo contigo pedazo de imbécil. – lo miró por el hombro. – Si no puedo producir dolor en ti de forma directa… puedo hacerlo de manera indirecta, y tu sabes a lo que me refiero – sin dejar de avanzar escuchó una puerta cerrarse muy despacio… en la habitación de…. Leonardo.

– Eres miserable – pronunció el quelonio mientras la rata sonriendo abandonaba la habitación.

.

 _(Saturn - Sleeping At Last.)_

 _._

Sintió la luz sobre su cabeza, había demasiada luz… tenía que entrecerrarlos para poder ver el horizonte, la luz era agradable, intensa pero agradable. El viento filtrándose a través de su cuerpo, cortando a través de ella como una espada, era extraño, pero agradable.

Sintió una presencia extraña, en realidad eran muchas detrás de su espalda, al principio sintió miedo, veía las sombras hacerse más grandes, más cercanas, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No sabía cómo reaccionar…. Tuvo escalofríos, espasmos, era extraño, malo… entonces cuando las sombras crecieron hasta cubrirlo por completo… calma.

Una mano grande y huesuda se poso sobre su hombro, le traspasaba miedo, respeto, pero también le traspasó seguridad. Quiso girar para ver de quien se trataba, entonces el apretón del hombro se intensificó.

– No kenshō – le reprendió la voz con fuerza, no fue demasiado brusco, pero si estricto. Él no se movió como respuesta.

– No debes vernos, aun no… no es tu tiempo – la voz se hizo más suave, casi temerosa que fuera a desobedecer.

– ¿Por qué, quienes son ustedes? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez llevó su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, donde tenían puesta la mano, era la de un anciano. Muy extraña situación.

– Kenshō escúchame, yo pertenezco a una parte de ti que ni siquiera sabes que existe, yo… nosotros te amamos kenshō, perteneces a nosotros… perteneces aquí conmigo – el niño negó con la cabeza.

No podía creerlo, no podía entenderlo… Quería creer que esas palabras pertenecían a unos juegos en su cabeza, que todo era un simple sueño en su mente.

– No crees que esto es real – pronunció la grave voz detrás de su espalda, pero él no tuvo miedo esta vez. No preguntó… sabía la inminente respuesta.

– No. No creo que seas real – el anciano riéndose por detrás con una suave risa dijo algo y el cielo se oscureció.

Kenshō alzando la cabeza vio el cielo nocturno, observó las estrellas como nunca antes las había visto. Había demasiadas estrellas, demasiadas constelaciones; todos esos astros de colores brillantes, titilando de forma aleatoria, las estrellas fugaces pasando a través del mar azul que tenía en frente, todo estaba en calma. Todo estaba en un orden perfecto… era maravilloso.

– Tu estas ahí kenshō. Nosotros estamos ahí también, todo en un orden perfecto, singular pero perfecto, somos las estrellas de tu cielo azul, siempre estamos ahí… aun cuando no nos puedas ver… Siempre estaremos para ti….

Su corazón de aceleró… su pecho se lleno de un sentimiento nuevo, uno de calma y predisposición a ser pacificado, amaba estar de esa manera, sentirse en esa paz…. No quería sentirse de otra manera, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para quedarse así de esa forma para siempre? Podía hacer todo, podía hacer nada, era un todo… era un nada… estaba completo… estaba…

– Felicidad kenshō. Eso es la felicidad… no temas, nunca te dejaremos solo, perteneces aquí… conmigo… con nosotros…. Nunca olvides que somos parte de ti y eso nunca nadie podrá negártelo…. Ni siquiera tu padre.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que su padre dormía plácidamente a su lado, no se movía mientras dormía, tampoco respiraba fuerte, hace unos dos años le había enseñado a no hacer ruido mientras duerme, y ahora se sentía feliz de poder utilizar esa habilidad a su favor.

Caminando por las alcantarillas hasta llegar a una rejilla de alcantarilla se dedicó a buscar en el cielo, a través de los rascacielos, más allá de la basura y los ruidos de los autos, las pisadas de la gente al pasar. Una pequeña tortuga de ocho años sentada se quedo mirando el cielo, buscando una sola estrella que pudiera ver, solo una que pudiera reconocer en Centroamérica…. Para su suerte, se podía apreciar solo una estrella que no estaba titilando… era muy blanca… era… Saturno.

 _ **"Y fue su silencio el que me dio todas las respuestas..."**_

 **Víctor Hugo**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas gracias**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo cinco: A través de sus ojos.**

* * *

 **soundtrack:** **Jason Walker - What If I Told You**

* * *

 _ **"El resentimiento, la crítica, la culpa y el miedo aparecen cuando culpamos a los demás y no asumimos la responsabilidad de nuestras propias experiencias"**_

 **.**

 **.**

La luna llena reflejaba el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. La ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la suave briza contaminada hacia la habitación. Hace una hora y media que el abogado se había ido, pero eso no la había dejado tan cansada como hubiera querido. Girándose sobre si misma se quedo mirando hacia la pared cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Soltó un gemido e ignoró la llamada, dos minutos después el teléfono volvió a sonar furiosamente. Esta vez no se atrevió a no contestar.

– Diga – pronunció con la boca reseca, y acercando un vaso con agua lo tomó mientras esperaba la otra línea. – No. Eso fue hace unos días. – hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de ella. – Entiendo. Pero díganle a esos jefes suyos que atraparles en situaciones así son contadas…. Si… si entiendo. – escucho como el japonés angloparlante hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder hacerse entender a través de la línea telefónica.

– Estoy segura Ichimura…..Estoy segura que es él…. Leonardo ha vuelto a la ciudad y trae consigo algo muy valioso consigo. – tomó un cigarrillo, y encendiéndolo aspiro fuertemente una bocanada de humo.

– ¿Cómo está tan segura de eso usted señorita? – volvió a preguntar el ninja del clan del pie japonés.

La mujer soltó una risa fuerte y muy fingida por su parte. Asustando al hombre detrás del teléfono esperó a que la mujer terminara con su teatro para continuar.

– Simplemente digamos que tengo conocimiento privilegiado de su persona –

– ¿Qué tanto? –

– Conocimiento. Mucho conocimiento que le interesaría saber a sus señores –

.

.

Esa noche. Abril había salido de la cama para tomar aire, tenía demasiado calor; girándose vio a su esposo durmiendo apaciblemente mientras que en el otro lado de la habitación estaba la cuna del bebe. La adulta saliendo para tomar leche caliente vio la luz de la cocina prendida. Avanzando lentamente vio a Leonardo hurgar en el refrigerador, buscando algo…. Cerveza.

Ella abriendo los ojos de golpe vio como el quelonio se tomaba la cerveza rápidamente, observo la cara que puso al tragársela de golpe, y vomitándola toda en el lavabo soltó una sarta de maldiciones en japonés mientras intentaba recomponerse.

– Por lo visto eres un pésimo bebedor – él negó con la cabeza.

– Solo bebo algo en mi vida. Y eso es mil veces más delicioso, más fuerte… más potente… más… – las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta… era más fácil de olvidar cualquier cosa…. Era perfecta… era su perfecta combinación.

Ella observando que no respondía decidió seguir con la conversación.

– ¿Y cómo se llamaba la bebida? – el mirándola de golpe se limpió la saliva con el antebrazo.

– Rainbow Jungle Juice – respondió con anhelo y melancolía. En ese momento no habría querido nada más.

Abril acercándose suavemente por el costado se le quedó mirando la marca que le había dejado el bastón de Splinter en el brazo. Ella quiso tocarlo, pero entonces sintió que eso no haría nada más que arruinar las cosas.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – El quelonio soltando una risa nerviosa negó con la cabeza.

Ella no cambiaba. Ella seguía tal como la había dejado, solo que ahora era una madre responsable de dos hijos humanos como ella. Valla suerte que se llevó. La única del clan hasta ahora en tener hijos humanos a excepción de Casey. Abril era ahora una mujer completa y eso no le quitaba su eterna preocupación por su familia.

– Sabes algo Abril – volvió a escupir al lavaplatos. Ella lo miró impasible.

– Yo… di todo de mí para Splinter…. Di cada día de mi vida para ser mejor…. Para poder ser lo que él quería que fuera…. Siempre creí que lo que él quería era lo que yo quería. Siempre creí que ese era mi sueño. Que ese era mi más grande y mayor anhelo en mi vida… Qué todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo… solo era para él… solo él… por Dios…. He desperdiciado diecinueve años por su culpa… toda una vida… y yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que pensaba sobre mí hasta mi hijo – sentándose en el suelo apoyó su cabeza en el mueble donde guardaban los platos.

– ¿Y qué crees que piensa sobre ti?– preguntó temerosa.

– Solo fui una maldita arma. Solo me utilizó para que pudiera matar a alguien que él debía acabar…. Yo… piénsalo Abril… Sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando lo maté… 16 AÑOS… él no es tan viejo para esconderse detrás de ese escudo de su "Vejez"… Era un niño… un niño que le enseñaron a matar… él… me hizo creer que eso estaba bien…. Que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto… pero… pero… – la voz se le quebraba mientras más hablaba… era desgarrador.

– Yo solo creía que quería lo mejor para mí… yo solo creía… quería creer que todo lo que hacía tenía honor y dignidad bajo ese manto… Le amaba… le veneraba… era capaz de matar literalmente por él… podía hacer lo que fuera por él… y el solo… solo me… desechó… me rechazó como un hombre rechaza a un perro vagabundo… yo… realmente quería ser su orgullo… eso… era lo único que me mantenía en pie…

Bajando la cabeza encogió las piernas para ocultársela entre ellas y su pecho. Entonces Abril pudo realmente ver.

Era un niño bajo la sombra de un hombre. Un hombre adulto capaz de superar a cualquier enemigo. Él mató al peor enemigo de su padre pero… ¿A costa de qué? Ahora era el mutante más buscado alrededor del país… todos querían su cabeza, algunos para demostrar fuerza, otros para poder presumir su victoria y otros por venganza…

– ¿Destructor merecía morir? – Preguntó con la voz muy baja…. Abril abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

– Por supuesto que merecía morir. Él quiso matarlos más de una vez; su nivel de corrupción fue más que motivos para acabar con él… Ese hombre quería sus cabezas… teníamos que vivir a costa del miedo… de saber que él tenía el poder para acabar con todos nosotros si quería.

– El solo quería vengar la muerte de alguien más…igual que Splinter… verás Abril no es nada personal, pero si me hubieran dicho que después de su muerte habría pasado lo que he pasado yo no lo habría asesinado. No puedo estar aquí como si nada… estamos en peligro constante y por eso deberé volver a irme. – entonces teniendo una especie de revelación se paró de golpe.

Su cuerpo estaba estático, no mantenía ninguna gota de lo que estaba haciendo, ya no estaba abierto a revelar parte de sus sentimientos. Eso le encolerizaba y entristecía al mismo tiempo. No era justo mantenerse de esa manera. Les apartaba a todos, pero… ¿Por qué? No sabía todo lo que estaba pasando ni pensando, pero siendo muy sincera consigo misma no creía que fuera suficiente motivo para echarlos a todos fuera.

Toda su pena, toda su decepción se había ido. Ahora solo quedaba la armadura que había creado, sin vida… sin sentimientos. Eso eran años de entrenamiento, años de silencio y dolor acumulados. ÉL ya no tenía que decir nada, todo lo que pensaba estaba adentro, muy al fondo de él… era incapaz de penetrarle la misma debilidad. Él era ya un Leonardo distinto, era el líder… el calculador y metódico líder.

– Estoy aquí porque debo resolver algunos asuntos con Rafael – Abril asintiendo con la cabeza esperó a que avanzara a la puerta para volver a llamarlo.

Entonces él se giró.

– No eres una decepción Leonardo. No has hecho nada malo al matar a un asesino que nos asediaba y lo más importante… no eres un arma.

El mirándola pausadamente se quedó unos segundos quieto. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía realmente si tenía que responderle o no… lo que acababa de compartir… ni siquiera sabía porque ella ahora era su confidente… No debía ser así… eso le traería problemas al futuro.

– Nos vemos Abril – ella soltando un suspiro se quedó.

Esos años habían sido los más difíciles de sobrellevar. Cuando lo veía a él… veía a un fantasma moverse. Era un muerto en vida. Sin ninguna especie de esperanza que lo motivara. Pero en el fondo lo comprendía, todo lo que había hecho, todo por lo que había luchado estaba arruinado.

Splinter lo había desechado, lo había renegado. A él, que era su máxima adoración; Leo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él… pero ahora que estaba solo… sin un guía, dando tumbe y botes. El no sabía qué hacer, estaba por la deriva. Sin nadie que pudiera recurrir, nadie que pudiera darle esa ayuda espiritual y mental que tanto ansiaba y extrañaba… y Su hijo… vio más de lo que quería admitir.

No debió ser así, no debió pasar eso, Leonardo nunca se lamentará de tener a kenshō en su vida, cada vez que les ve juntos ve como un padre trata de sobrevivir gracias a los sueños de un niño. Ve la luz a través de la oscuridad… esa luz… la ve por medio de los ojos de su hijo… y eso es algo invaluable….

Pero por algún motivo…. Leonardo se fracturo una noche…. Y nunca más volvió a levantarse. Ese joven que todos conocían se quedó en un lugar que no sabe reconocer, ahora nadie puede encontrarle… ni siquiera el mismo puede… pero peor es…. Saber que ni siquiera hace el intento por recuperarse a si mismo…

.

.

El adulto despertando de su sueño se dirigió con pesadumbres y agotamiento hacia la cocina, donde su esposa estaba sirviéndole el café de la mañana. Sentándose al lado de su hijo mayor veía como este miraba su plato de cereales sin emoción alguna, esto preocupando al padre le frotó el cabello desordenado a su primogénito.

– ¿Pasa algo malo James? – el niño negando con la cabeza siguió jugando con los cereales mientras el quelonio seguía mirándole con insistencia.

– ¿Donde está Leonardo y Kenshō? – la mujer dejando el pan tostado junto con las frutas se giró para preparar la leche de su bebita.

– Se levantaron muy temprano para tener una sesión de entrenamiento y conocimiento del perímetro – el hombre asintiendo se giró para ver a su hijo encogerse de hombros.

– James – el pequeño de tres años mirándolo fijamente se sintió muy sobre expuesto por lo tanto rompió en llanto.

– ¡Kenshō es muy violento papa! – afirmándose bien de su asiento empezó a proclamar mientras captaba la atención de sus padres.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Donatello girándose de golpe se quedó mirando fijamente a su esposa, mientras ella que mirando seriamente a su hijo esperó a que continuara.

– Le gritó a mamá en el parque y yo no sé porque lo hizo si mamá es tan buena – sobándose la nariz con la manga de su camisón de lana empezó a tientas a buscar algunas servilletas para limpiarse la mucosidad.

– Es cierto Abril – ella ahora mirando los ojos de su esposo no supo que contestarle. Solo se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor hacía en estas ocasiones.

– Kenshō y yo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia –

Donatello frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba de su nueva tasa de café favorita. Negaba la cabeza mientras balbuceaba algo entre líneas, así demostrándose lo enojado que estaba.

– No porque sea mi sobrino significa que tiene derecho a gritarte. Apenas vuelvan tendremos una seria discusión por esto….ES INACEPTABLE… No puedo permitir que trate de esa manera a mi esposa – elevando la voz con mayor fuerza provocó que su hijo le mirara cada vez más asustado.

– Creo que estas exagerando las cosas Donatello. Recuerda que es un niño y está sufriendo mucho estrés en este momento, tiene que pasar por una transición lingüística y cultural… tiene miedo y en ese momento estaba muy frustrado. Me pidió disculpas y eso es importante. – el mutante iba a agregarle algo cuando ella alzo la mano – hablaré esto con Leonardo a su debido momento para que le enseñe como es correspondido – dejando la habitación fue a atender a su bebe que comenzaba a quejarse por el hambre que estaba padeciendo.

.

.

La tarde había llegado rápidamente, en cuanto vio a Leonardo con su hijo halló el momento adecuado para discutir eso en voz baja y en privado. En cuanto él se vio en esta situación llamó la atención a su hijo y le pegó en la cabeza por ser tan insolente, le exigió que se disculpara como era correspondido y todo fue arreglado.

Era la manera sencilla de solucionar sus problemas, conversar. En esa familia nadie parecía entenderlo…. Debía hacerles entender… pero no….

Caminando por el pasillo vio la puerta semi abierta de la habitación de Splinter. Estaba por cerrarla cuando escucho algo extraño que le llamó la atención.

– Es una porquería ese niño no debes preocuparte – ella quedándose quieta y en silencio esperó a que continuara.

– Él es tan desagradable. Cada vez que aparece se hace el inocente que no escucha pero siempre está metido en cosas que no le importa. He tenido que poner mi laboratorio bajo llave –

– Oh… que asqueroso…. No… cada vez que se acerca a mis nietos tengo miedo de que los influencie… recuerda hijo mío… debes ser cauteloso… él no es un niño bueno… el es mala sangre… una pésima sangre –

La mujer alejándose del lugar lentamente se fue a su alcoba, y mientras se dirigía a ella vio a kenshō salir de su habitación. El niño sonriéndole tristemente se acercó a ella temerosamente mientras Abril estaba tomando el mango de la puerta… estirándole las manos dejo mostrar lo que tenía…. Un pájaro de papel hecho con sus propias manos.

– ¿Y esto? – el niño encogiéndose de hombros depositó el papel en las manos de la mujer.

–Es una grulla. Simboliza lealtad y honor… paz… y lo más importante… esperanza – la mujer abriendo los ojos de golpe vio como el pequeño se alejó saltando.

Ella cerrando la puerta tras si se dejó caer a través de ella… se dejó caer en piso para poder llorar en paz… por la impotencia… la rabia… y la horrible sensación que le invadía…. Ellos no ven lo que ella podía ver… era solo un niño… un simple niño…

.

 **" _El lobo se vestía con piel de cordero y el rebaño consentía el engaño"_**

 _ **(Mary Shelley)**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado demasiado. Resulta que comencé a trabajar y exige mucho de mi tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo seis: Una parte de él.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Fairy tail tema principal lento.**

 **la desesèración - Naruto.**

* * *

 **" _Me lo contaron y lo olvidé...lo vi y lo entendí... lo hice y lo aprendí"_**

 _ **Confucio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Colgó el teléfono. Girándose lentamente vio a su mujer dormida en el sofá. Rafael soltando un suspiro caminó hacia ella y tomándola en brazos la dirigió a su habitación. Avanzando por el pasillo dobló por la derecha hacia su alcoba. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente la vio… en orden. Impactado por tal hazaña volvió a ver a su esposa.

Era una hermosa mujer, adulta con unas hermosas pecas en el marco de su nariz. Su cabello rojo cobre era precioso, el cabello rizado como a él le gustaba. Era bien formada, estaba bien… para él estaba bien tal como estaba… pero su debilidad infinita era la limpieza… de hecho los problemas en los primeros meses y años fue por eso… pero… se notaba que hacia el esfuerzo de mejorar.

Él tampoco iba a decir que era un santo, tenía un humor de perros, no era extraño que contestara de manera tan desagradable y horrible; gracias a eso se ganó un viaje al sillón de noche por culpa suya. Pero por alguna razón, ambos estaban mejorando, estaban tratando de mejorar para el otro y convertirse en alguien más llevadero. Y estaba funcionando, ahora el ambiente en casa era más que tranquilo, y eso le alegraba mucho porque toda situación familiar se refleja en los hijos…. Y ellos… bueno… estaban mejorando.

Mañana era domingo y tendría algo que hacer. Pero más le valía que todo estuviera tranquilo y en orden… porque o sino todo lo planeado se iría a la…. Ajam…. Debía evitar malas palabras… em… debía encontrase una pronto…. Con urgencia

.

.

Tragó duro. El entrenamiento había sido más exigente que antes. Tratando de respirar profundo y sacar fuerzas logró levantarse hasta quedarse sentado. Hasta ese entonces no se había percatado que su padre estaba a milímetros de su rostro.

– Muy mal hijo – el niño soltando un gritito agudo dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el suelo y quedo de pie mirando hacia el frente con la guardia en alto. Soltando el aire a bocanadas. El adulto casi sonrió.

– Así está mucho mejor – el padre volviendo a erguirse se giró, dándole la espalda al niño.

Este volviendo a una posición normal medito las palabras de su sensei. Buscando el error cometido. Tal vez era porque se cayó del cansancio, o tal vez porque estaba respirando muy fuerte… o… tal vez…

– Te estás tardando mucho – girando lo miraba de reojo y vio la expresión del niño mientras guardaba una reverencia.

– Lo lamento sensei.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – el padre se quedó frente a frente. Esperando la respuesta de su pupilo.

– Porque no debí bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Es una regla fundamental ninja. No bajar la guardia. – el adulto frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué? – el niño lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras respondía rápidamente.

– "Cansa a los enemigos manteniéndolos ocupados y no dejándoles respirar"… la enseñanza es que debemos cansar al enemigo hasta lo inimaginable porque… porque entonces ahí ganas… se da el golpe final y es el fin de la pelea. Debemos esperar lo mismo de nuestro contrincante. No podemos bajar la guardia porque nuestro enemigo espera que lo hagamos…. Quien primero la baja es el que pierde la lucha… es – hizo una pausa. – Es por eso que no debí bajar la guardia –

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió en el proceso.

Su hijo estaba creciendo. Cada vez que cometía un error no era necesario reprenderlo, él mismo se corregía y hacía notar cuales era sus fallas. Era todo un niño auto didacta, pero tenía razón para caerse al suelo. Sin avisarle le subió el nivel de 1 kyu a 1 Dan.

Esa fue su evaluación para convertirse oficialmente en un 1 Dan… un cinturón negro. Pero no era de celebración aun, le faltaban cuatro Dan todavía y cada uno era más difícil que el anterior.

Oficialmente era un shidoshi-ho en otras palabras un ayudante del maestro. Podría remplazarlo si tuviera que dar clases a otras personas. Así de genio era su hijo. Todo un niño prodigio. Pero… no quería decirle, en otras palabras no quería que ese nuevo título se le subiera a la cabeza. Era un niño de ocho años con una técnica perfecta en ninjutsu y Taijutsu en el estilo togakura y ahora el que le estaba enseñando… el koto ryu koppo jutsu, un estilo más brutal y sádico en el ninjutsu.

Le enorgullecía saber que estaba progresando tan rápido. Todo estaba saliendo en orden y a la perfección. Dentro de muy poco ya podría alcanzar el nivel máximo de enseñanza que sería el quinto Dan, después de eso le enseñaría los misterios de las técnicas secretas Hamato. Cuando él llegara al quinto dan le dejaría ser libre con su entrenamiento, hasta ese entonces estaba bajo su tutela.

Kenshō estaba muy feliz. Ver a su padre sonreír de esa manera le trajo mucha felicidad y calma. Supo que había hecho un buen trabajo el día de hoy. Había veces que aunque por más que lo intentara las técnicas y poses no le salían ni por lejos a algo aceptable… se auto reprendía por eso… ganándose horas de entrenamiento extra. Porque lo que más quería en el mundo era ver a su padre sonreír después de una sesión ardua.

Si su padre era feliz, él era feliz. Porque su maestro siempre quería lo mejor para él… por lo tanto si quería enorgullecerle debía trabajar el triple… si era perseverante algún día podría pararse y desafiar a su padre para tal vez… vencerle… ese era su sueño… y estaba luchando para conseguirlo lo más pronto posible.

Aún cuando él siguiera siendo un simple 5 kyu.

– Sensei… ¿Por qué debo salir y patrullar las alcantarillas el día de hoy? – el niño irguiéndose le dedico una larga mirada a su maestro mientras este miraba unos kanjis escritos en papel de arroz. Aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

El niño estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando su padre lo miró seriamente.

– No es de tu incumbencia pero… – hizo una pausa. – Debo hablar un tema urgente con tu tío Rafael con respecto al clan… es algo muy importante que debe tratarse con rapidez. Por eso no debes estar aquí ¿entiendes? – el pequeño quelonio asintió con la cabeza.

El padre dado por terminado la clase hizo una reverencia con su hijo y le dejó libre.

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

.

.

La humedad de esa esquina era muy densa. Los hongos florecían como ramificaciones en todas las esquinas, pequeñas bifurcaciones se atravesaban por todo el concreto. Estaba haciendo mucho frío en esos lados, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a las bajas temperaturas de la gran manzana.

Evitando pisar las pozas que se formaban en el piso estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cuando escalaba para tomar los plátanos de los arboles. Cuando riendo con sus mejores amigos recogían muchos mangos… mangos… San mango…

Deteniéndose por completo se quedó en silencio…

Silencio.

Silencio.

 **Paso**.

Abriendo los ojos con fuerza sintió los pasos acercarse por donde estaba pasando. No era posible, nadie que no fuera del clan podía conocer el camino. Este lado de las alcantarillas no era conocido por nadie… o por casi nadie… ¿Sería posible?... Los enemigos de su padre lo encontraron…

Su padre un día le dijo que una de las razones por la que tuvieron que irse fue porque muchos de sus enemigos lo buscaban a diario. Haciéndoseles difícil llevar una vida normal. El constante peligro y el temor a ser asesinados provocaron demasiada tensión en la familia. Muchas veces se hicieron peleas por culpa de esta situación… finalmente su padre tomó la sabia decisión de irse lejos… eso tranquilizó mucho las cosas… de hecho ahora casi nadie tenía problemas con el pie… bueno… pero ahora que ellos volvieron… que su maestro volvió… tal vez… tal vez ellos ya lo…

.

 _Cada asunto requiere un conocimiento previo._

 _._

Sudo frío. Si era un enemigo estaba muerto. No conocía las características de este… o… Escucho bien… eran pasos… eran… dos pies… era uno… eso era bueno… era solo uno… pero… aun eso no le daba ventaja….porque no sabía quién era ni muchos menos sus intensiones.

.

 _La rapidez de acción es el factor esencial de la condición de la fuerza militar, aprovechándose de los errores de los adversarios, desplazándose por caminos que no esperan y atacando cuando no están en guardia._

 _._

Eso era. Tenía que ser más rápido. Más inteligente, el factor que estaba de su lado era que ya conocía el terreno, no a la perfección pero si lo conocía…

.

 _Puedes ganar cuando nadie puede entender en ningún momento cuáles son tus intenciones._

 _._

Sólo tenía que estar ocultos en las sombras como ya sabía, debía aguardar el momento adecuado. Buscando las debilidades de su oponente. Debía… escuchar.

Escuchar.

 **Paso.**

Ocultándose en unas cañerías salidas de lugar cerca de una esquina en el techo aguardó en las sombras… en el más completo silencio, escuchando lo que el enemigo podía revelarle…

 **Paso.**

Caminaba lentamente… era grande… por la manera de sus pisadas debía tener sobrepeso… cada tramo que tardaba en dar otro paso significaba que iba con rapidez, era de unas pisadas seguras y rápidas… era extraño… no estaba siendo silencioso en su andar… era un ninja descuidado… o… tal vez no era ninja… No… parecía más un adulto que daba un paseo.

 **Paso… paso…**

No. Los antiguos ninjas se ocultaban en papeles de jardineros y sirvientes. Siempre cautelosos para que no los descubrieran, no hay que subestimar a tu enemigo… eso es letal.

 **Paso… paso… paso…**

Cada vez estaba más cerca… estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Tendría que ser veloz… ¿Qué técnica sería más eficaz?... Murasame…. No… no estaba seguro que funcionaría si le da en la clavícula… Uko… la lateral del cuello era una buena idea… pero… tal vez era más fuerte… era… piensa piensa… una técnica rápida y letal…. Debe…. Ser…

Tento.

En el centro de la cabeza. Debe darle en el centro de la cabeza…. No tendría forma de escapar de esa… era una buena idea, saltaría sobre él y le daría en el centro de la cabeza. Con el codo… sería más fuerte que su mano… pero había estado practicando con madera… no importa… el codo…

 **PASO… PASO… PASO… PASO…**

Respiro suavemente. Cuando vio la sombra asomarse por el marco de la entrada, él supo que llegó su momento… e impulsándose se dejó caer para poder noquear al tipo que tuviera en frente. Era una táctica inteligente… era…

.

Su tío Rafael….

.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe vio como su tío Rafael aparecía por imprevisto y él… iba a ser noqueado… Sin pensar giró en el aire para caer sus dos pies directamente sobre los hombros de su tío. Este pegando un grito se alejo cinco pasos atrás mientras sacaba sus sais… dándole tiempo para que Kenshō sacara su Tanto y le interceptara el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza…

El metal retumbo por todas las alcantarillas… haciendo eco alrededor y perdiéndose a la lejanía. El adulto sin salir de su impresión miró al pequeño que tenía en frente. El niño estaba casi de cuchillas con una mano apoyada en el metal estaba haciendo presión para que el Sai no le atravesara la clavícula…

Ambos se quedaron en el más completo silencio… hasta que el mayor se puso a gritar como loco mientras sacaba el arma y se lo guardaba en su cinto.

.

– ¡Niño de porquería! ¿Sabes que te pude haber matado sin más, que hubiera hecho tu padre si se entera de eso? TONTO – el niño extrañado solo se dedico a mirarlo mientras guardaba su Tanto en la funda que llevaba amarrada en la cintura.

Siempre miró a su tío como alguien prepotente. Alguien que siempre está dispuesto a maldecir antes que hablar… su padre siempre se refirió a él como un cabeza caliente o un hombre de acción y golpes… siempre le tuvo una especie de miedo y respeto… pero ahora que vio que le insulto de… TONTO…. Había perdido todo miedo y respeto referente a su persona.

Esperando a que dejara de transmitir se quedó en el más completo silencio. Feliz de no haber hecho nada loco como noquear a su tío… o… haberse encontrado con algún enemigo… eso… ahora… estaba más tranquilo… estaba de hecho… muy feliz…

.

– Kenshō… ¿Qué ibas a hacer? – el niño mirándole hacia arriba vio como el adulto se cruzaba de brazos… no quería meterse en problemas… no era el momento.

– Yo… estaba patrullando y escuche unos ruidos a lo lejos… mientras ponía atención me di cuenta que eran pasos y decidí tomar medidas. Medite mucho con respecto a lo que debía hacer, entonces después de meditar en algunos Kyusho… terminé decidiendo usar la técnica Tento y así…

– ¿Tento? – pregunto Rafael. Mientras fruncía el ceño – ¿te sabes los nombres técnicos? – volvió a preguntar seguido del niño que asentía con la cabeza.

Ahora que lo meditaba bien, Kenshō pudo mantenerse oculto y saltar sobre él en los aires mientras que él no se daba cuenta en lo más mínimo… si hubiera sido un ninja real… él no estaría contando esto pero… la calidad de estudio y disciplina era comparable a la de un adulto… estaba realmente impresionado… él… estaba maravillado.

– ¿Qué sabes de las katas? – el niño sonriendo nerviosamente se tomó el brazo mientras lo sobaba arriba y abajo… igual como lo hacía su padre a su edad….

– Yo… yo se la técnica CHUDEN NO KATA – mirando con una sonrisa al adulto solo vio una mirada acusadora por parte de él.

– No es posible… esa técnica es de 12 sub técnicas… Tu padre lo aprendió como a los trece años… y tu solo tienes ocho… hijo… ¿No te das respiros? – el niño se soltó el brazo y lo miró con interés.

– ¿Respiros? – pregunto extrañado.

– Si… eso de descansar… hacer cosas que no sean entrenar y estudiar libros de estrategia… Eres un niño kenshō… uno muy pequeño… Mira em…. Puedes hacer cosas como… ah… ah yo que se… leer, dibujar… jugar futbol… basquetbol… tocar algún instrumento… o solo escuchar música… pero la idea es esparcir tu mente… hacer cosas distintas a las que estas acostumbrado a hacer… para ya sabes… relajarte… – haciendo un intento por sonreír se quedó viendo al pequeño.

Él entrenaba porque eso le gustaba, le divertía hacerlo. Era emocionante aprender cosas nuevas y poder aplicarlas…. Era… algo genial… pero… si… no era una mala idea empezar a intentar hacer cosas distintas después de todo… pero… antes si lo hacía… él… jugaba con sus amigos a la pelota… le gustaba trepar arboles… jugar a cazar en la selva, pescar en el río… tomar un jugo de frutas helado bajo la copa de los arboles… eran cosas que ellos no entendían… porque… ya no estaba allá… él estaba aquí… atrapado… ahí… con ellos.

Ahora que estaba en Nueva York todo era tan distinto. No conocía a nadie de los que estaban ahí… antes… era muy pequeño para habitar entre todos los adultos y ahora era demasiado grande para los que estaban allí también… siempre fue problemático encajar ahí… pero… ahora que era un poco mayor entendía con mayor claridad las cosas… como… su abuelo por ejemplo…. Eso… le dolía… le dolía mucho…

– Gracias tío por su consejo… yo lo intentaré – Rafael sonriendo le tomo la cabeza y siguieron caminando hacia la guarida.

.

El camino de vuelta fue extrañamente más largo que el de costumbre, se dieron tantas vueltas innecesarias… pero… no fue desagradable… de hecho… fue bastante bueno… ambos aprendieron mucho del otro.

– Tu padre cuando era un niño era tan… como decirlo sin ofenderte… CHUPAMEDIAS, si… porque cada cosa que decía sensei el repetía… "Si tiene razón… eso es correcto sensei"… oh… no sabes las ganas que me daban de golpearle… era tan cargante… ahora ya no lo es claro pero… extraño cuando éramos niños –

Kenshō sonriendo se imaginó a su padre imitando todo lo que decía su abuelo… era algo gracioso de imaginar.

– Yo… no sé cómo se siente tener un hermano – diciéndolo con voz baja se imaginó a otros niños como él… como un hermano mayor, siempre quiso tener una hermana… no como Mackenzie ni nada por el estilo pero… un hermano estaría bien…

– Es bueno y malo a la vez, malo porque pasas muchas diferencias, problemas, peleas o malos ratos…. Pero… también, aprendes a amar incondicionalmente, a perdonar si te ofenden, a ser responsable…. Se aprende mucho más… – estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se giró para ver la cara de kenshō, la cual le brillaban los ojos de emoción y afecto.

– Quien sabe… algún día tal vez tengas un hermano – el niño asintiendo con la cabeza emocionado saltó de felicidad mientras se adelantaba a su tío.

– Llegamos a la guarida – el niño dejando esa felicidad se tranquilizó por completo.

.

Rafael mirándolo de reojo se preguntó de porque tanto cambio radical. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que lamentablemente él… ya no estaba en su hogar, Splinter… y ahora Donatello le trataban mal… eso le enfurecía… le enfurecía de verdad, antes hubiera reclamado y llamado la atención a su hermano… pero ahora ya no eran niños… y además… ¿Cómo recriminar a un padre?

Al abrirse la puerta vieron a Mikey jugando twisted con todos los niños. Mackenzie estaba resistiendo bien con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas, Rafita estaba con un pie delante de otro y estaba cruzado con su tío, mientras que James estaba en una orilla con el disco dando las instrucciones.

Splinter estaba sentado en el sillón viendo como todos jugaban alegremente, él estaba sosteniendo a su nueva nieta que miraba atentamente a su alrededor.

Todos estaban allí riéndose de lo mejor. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Rafael, claramente recordando los viejos tiempos y también pensando como estos cambiaban… Al girarse vio que kenshō ya no estaba.

Buscándole con la mirada vio como él ya estaba llegando a su habitación de manera silenciosa. Rafael se acercó rápidamente para tomarlo por sorpresa. Corriendo llegó a su lado para mirarlo fijamente y el niño dedicándole una larga mirada le sonrió melancólicamente mientras apuntaba hacia el dojo.

– Mi padre desea hablar con usted. Dice que es importante – siguiendo avanzando vio como Rafael le seguía el paso, y el niño deteniéndose se giró para mostrarle algo que su tío no había visto… un rompecabezas.

– Mi padre dice que él lo armaba mucho con su padre… bueno… yo seguiré con la tradición… después de todo… debo tomarme un respiro – Rafael mirando como se iba no pudo detenerle…

Él lo intentaba… de verdad que lo intentaba… pero siempre había algo o alguien que le detenía… kenshō nunca se siente cómodo allí… esa es una de las razones por las que le gusta entrenar…. No puede pensar en nada más que en aprender…y eso es frustrante… cuando él era joven le pegaba a un saco de boxeo para desquitarse mientras imaginaba golpear su problema… él en cambio es diferente… quiere olvidar su problema…

Eso le recordaba mucho a su hermano…

Porque era una parte de él después de todo.

.

.

 **"No es posible despertar la consciencia sin dolor.**

 **La gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa,**

 **por absurda que parezca,**

 **para evitarse a su propia alma.**

 **.**

 **Nadie se ilumina fantaseando figuras de luz,**

 **si no haciendo consciente de su oscuridad"**

 **Carl Jung**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Agradezco la paciencia que se dan de leer esta historia.**

 **Y agradezco al que me nominó para el concurso en Tumblr, que terminó siendo todo un fracaso en la sección de otros idiomas... gané un certificado... fue penoso... pero gané... que fue lo importante.**

 **Gracias linda :)**

 **Agradezco también a los que se dedican de dejarme comentarios. Son muy bonitos de su parte, que me motivan para hacerme el tiempo y seguir escribiendo. No se lo tomen para mal, escribir esto es un gusto que realmente me satisface, solo que es difícil para mi... una persona recién entrada en el mundo laboral... si niños... soy ahora una anciana... pero hace un año iba a la escuela secundaria también entonces... nah.**

 **Nos leemos pronto... A y por cierto, ahora sabrán** **que en este capitulo queda exactamente la mitad de esta historia... temporada... porque tengo planeado hacer otra temporada más adelante...**

 **Y por último. Desde ahora para los que escuchan el soundtrack, será principalmente de series anime como naruo, fairy tail, Inuyasha** **u otros... no he visto esas series... en general el anime no me llama mucho la atención** **pero... por favor el soundtrack es PERFECTO... por favor... solo mírenlo! para una fanática de este tipo de música es todo un manjar.**

 **Bueno nunca había escrito tanto en esta parte. Lo dejaré así para no aburrirles...**

 **GRACIAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Siete: Toma de Decisiones.**

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

 **Naruto Shippuden Película 6: Camino a Ninja OST - 03. Rainy day**

 **05\. Madara**

 **06\. Sign**

 **12\. Spiral**

 **36\. I,m home**

* * *

 **He puesto el soundtrack en orden, además que les puse los numeritos para las personas que tienen el tiempo y el espacio para leer y escuchar la música al mismo tiempo.**

 **Los demás mortales como yo que leemos en celulares... pueden descargar el soundtrack... si eso les es desagradable y espacioso... además de lento...**

 **Lo único que les diré es que lean con calma y despacio... los puntos suspensivos los uso por una razón... es mi forma de usar el silencio en la escritura... bueno... sin más que decir.**

* * *

 ** _"Eramos hongos creciendo, y fuimos forzados a crecer más rápido. Teniendo cabezas de 30 a 40 años con cuerpos de 20 años"_**

 ** _(John Lennon)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _3.( Day)_

 _._

– No está listo – La cabeza de Leonardo se alzó al ver a su hermano entrar.

.

Rafael estaba más adulto. Tenía una presencia distinta, ya no era esa mirada de fastidio y odio a los demás, ahora era de concentración y serenidad, una que se gana solo con el esfuerzo de una crianza y la llegada de los años… si… su cabezota hermano menor estaba creciendo…. Y… ahora que lo miraba fijamente se daba cuenta que… estaba gordo.

– ¿Pudiste apreciar sus movimientos con solo una hora de caminata? – El mayor estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo unos libros y papeles que tenía en sus piernas. Rafael seguía mirándolo desde arriba.

– Créeme que pude apreciar más de lo que piensas –

 _El metal retumbó por todas las alcantarillas…. Haciendo eco alrededor y perdiéndose a la lejanía. El adulto sin salir de su impresión miró al pequeño que tenía en frente. El niño estaba casi de cuchillas con una mano apoyada en el metal, estaba haciendo presión para que el Sai no le atravesara la clavícula._

.

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza mientras lo invitaba a sentarse. El rojo por el contrario haciendo una horrible mueca con el rostro se sentó a regañadientes mientras observaba a su hermano leer tranquilamente… justo como hacían cuando eran niños… esos momentos ya no se veían… ni menos con él.

– Estoy seguro que no está listo. Aún cuando conoce la técnica CHUDEN NO KATA – Leonardo nuevamente asintiendo con la cabeza siguió leyendo.

Rafael no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo. El niño prácticamente era una maquina, lo que veía era una maquina siendo pulida a cada instante, ese niño no tenía vida… veía el sueño de Leonardo solamente… solamente lo entrenaba, nunca lo veía interactuar de otra manera… era tan extraño…

– ¿Por qué lo entrenas tanto, no es como si el mundo se fuera acabar? –

.

El quelonio de azul lo quedó mirando en silencio, en completo silencio… no supo que decir a eso… solo… que… él no….

 _(05. Madara)_

 _El anciano lo quedó mirando pasivamente mientras intentaba guardar la calma. Era un anciano demasiado viejo… se veía que había vivido más de lo que le correspondía… eso le dolía más de lo que esperaba…._

– _He actuado así toda mi vida Leonardo…. Porque… no se cuanto tiempo viviré… pero… yo sé cuánto tiempo tú vivirás…. Entonces…. ¿Qué decides hacer con tu tiempo?_

Estaba listo

.

– Porque no viviré para siempre…. Algún día no podré seguir con mi hijo, no podremos vivir y le estoy dando todas las herramientas para que sobreviva a este mundo – guardo silencio unos momentos. – Pero eso ya deberías saberlo… tú más que nadie…

Rafael volvió a guardar silencio… no entendió para donde iba esa conversación. Pero… en este momento mientras miraba a su hermano veía como él estaba perdido… pocas veces lo veía entrar en esa fase… un día lo vio entrar en ese estado y fue un día muy malo… rayos… odiaba recordar esas estupideces…

– Traje lo que pediste – el mayor mirándolo atentamente asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Rafael sacar un pergamino.

Leo tomándolo entre sus manos lo desenrollo para poder leer el contenido, unos segundos después asintió con la cabeza y lo miró intensamente. De esa forma que Rafa le provocaba ganas de matarlo, odiaba cuando se ponía tan enigmático…. Era enfermante.

– Esto es de suma importancia. Nadie más que nosotros debemos saber este contenido Rafael, por eso en este momento estamos reunidos aquí…. Es por este rollo que he viajado años entrenando y mejorando – El rojo cambiando la expresión no supo que decir.

Siempre había visto a su hermano como un melodramático pero esto era absurdo. No creía que hubiera algo tan importante dentro… como era posible era un misterio… pero… no… era horrible no saber…

– Antes que te pongas a dar un terrible discurso de tus viajes…. ¿me puedes decir que es? – Leonardo lo miró ahora con ira… de esa ira contenida cuando sabía que había dicho algo malo y metido la pata… ¿ups?

– En este pergamino se encuentran todas las técnicas secretas de los antiguos líderes del clan Hamato… Este pergamino es la razón por la que el clan Oroku nos quiere muertos… contiene todos los secretos y genealogía… tiene tácticas de guerra, armas y contraataques… y además… tiene la técnica ninja más poderosa entre todos los clanes existentes… el KETSU IN KI TEIDEN.

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Antes no entendía como su hermano podía pasar horas en su habitación, en el dojo o viendo la pequeña biblioteca de su padre… era para buscar esta clase de informaciones, no tenía la menor idea del porque o como… pero… una técnica secreta… sonaba como esas películas ochenteras de artes marciales que tanto le gustaban a Miguel…. Era… imposiblemente extraño.

– No Rafael… el KETSU IN KI TEIDEN es real. Yo lo he visto… yo lo he vivido… yo lo he hecho… es una técnica muy difícil de hacer… y ahora que estamos hablando de esto es muy oportuno que lo sepas – Rafa tragó duro. Esta conversación ya no le estaba agradando.

– Todos los líderes del clan Hamato deben saberlo, es su deber como guía y mentor del clan…. Debes saberlo Rafael – rayos.

Rayos… rayos… y triple rayos… Esto no era lo que se esperaba. No era justo que Leonardo le pasara el puesto así como así… bueno… Splinter lo relevó pero todos en ese sentido nunca le habían puesto mucha atención. Leonardo siempre fue su líder, ahora que ellos eran adultos responsables casi nunca salían a patrullar juntos. Todos habían dejado un calendario para patrullar por su cuenta en el mes… si Leo se enterara los mataría a todos… pero ese era su método y le funcionaba, ¿Por qué era necesario aprender ese Ketsu…. Técnica?

– ¿Es necesario? – Leo asintió con fastidio.

– Es una técnica milenaria Rafael… el clan Hamato lo desarrolló gracias al primer YAMABUSHI que decidió asentarse en kyoto, él fue Hamato Hoshi. Es muy importante que sigas con la tradición… que despiertes el Kundalini y puedas traspasar estos conocimientos al…

– ¡UN MOMENTO! – Leo guardando silencio vio como Rafael estaba por el completo más abrumado, su cara estaba descompuesta… si… había sido demasiado para él…

– No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Qué es un YAMABUSHI, no sé que es el kunda- eso? y para peor se que sonará horrible… pero… NO me importa, ni siquiera sé cuánto dura eso

.

 _Todos se perdieron. Todos perdieron sus tradiciones Leonardo. Todo lo que has visto es producto del arte del Shinobi. Ninja significa perseverancia… eso es lo que ellos no entendieron… todos los ninjas de mi generación… y anterior a la mía se desvirtuaron…. Somos los últimos despojos de nuestra responsabilidad… he llegado muy lejos si lo ves… tengo todo lo que he soñado… pero… fue por sacrificios… muchos sacrificios… Leonardo…_

 _No puedes obtener nada de esto si no son por sacrificios._

 _Leonardo… debes sacrificar lo único que es de tanto valor para nosotros… es lo único que te pido… es lo único que debes darme… tiempo._

Rafael no entendía. No entendía nada, esa técnica era… era…

.

– Un Yamabushi eran monjes guerreros que aprendieron técnicas Kiji Kiri que lograron traspasar a los ninjas. Fueron los primeros ninjas se dicen… y… yo conocí uno… – sonrió con suficiencia.

Ese monje había querido matarlo, si no hubiera sido porque le mostro los mantras… bueno… no estaría pensando en esa anécdota ahora.

– El kundalini es la energía del cuerpo, es el Ki dormido que se encuentra en la base de la columna. Se despierta con mucho entrenamiento y así… lograrás el KETSU IN KI TEIDEN…. Y la cantidad de tiempo en aprendizaje es mejor de lo que piensas… son solo tres años de entrenamiento.

Rafa sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta decidió guardar silencio. No era un experto en ese arte pero… se estaba volviendo muy bueno ahora, porque lo único que quería hacer ahora era gritar.

No entendía cómo era posible que lo dijera así como así. Le tomó tres malditos años desarrollar esta horrible y maldita técnica…. Asqueroso… demasiado bochornoso, no entendía como podía perder el tiempo de esa manera… pero…

– No creo que Splinter quisiera que tuviéramos esta conversación – Leo asintió con pereza.

– Muchas cosas puedo decir ahora… ya que él ya no es mi maestro, así que digamos que nunca aprendió bien esa técnica… y yo bueno… es muy buena, cuando la dominas al cien por cien… mn…. Splinter nunca pudo aprenderla porque no la comprendió nunca… yo soy el primero de aquí en poder utilizarla – tomó los papeles y empezó a ordenarlos en pilas.

Extraño, primera vez que no se refiere así con sorna. Eso era nuevo Leo.

– Puedes pedirle a Splinter que te las enseñe. Es importante que lo hagas porque como tu linaje se volvió el escogido… bueno… tus hijos serán los líderes. – irguiéndose comenzó a ordenar su desastre mientras Rafael también se ponía de pie.

– ¿Eso no te molesta? – preguntó nervioso el menor.

Resulta que siempre se había imaginado a Leonardo sosteniendo el estandarte de este tipo de cosas, no era que siempre diera por hecho que todos o la mayoría tendrían hijos en el futuro pero… siempre supuso que Leonardo tomaría ese papel con orgullo… o eso era lo que todos pensaban…. Que sus hijos o hijo sería el líder… era normal pensarlo.

– No… Rafael no me molesta – lo miró de reojo. –Tengo otros planes para kenshö en el futuro… y son grandes muy grandes…

Y ahí iba otra vez con el misterioso Leonardo… si seguía así deberas que iba a golpearle.

.

 _(06. Sign)_

 _._

Al entrar en el dojo pudo ver a su padre sentado en el fotón. Kenshö caminando respetuosamente le hizo una reverencia antes y después de sentarse, para luego mirarle el rostro con total mansead.

– Kenshö, he visto que has mejorado mucho en tus artes marciales. También he visto que ya has comenzado a entrenar por tu propia cuenta el kenjutsu…. Muy listo de tu parte... ¿y por dónde has avanzado eso? – el niño mirando hacia otra parte intento no sentirse muy apenado por su parte.

– He leído mucho sensei – el adulto asintiendo con la cabeza recoge su mano y la pone en su espalda, el niño llamándole la atención este acto intento mirar lo que estaba ocultando cuando su maestro se volvió para mirarle.

– Esto es para ti – el niño viendo que le tenía una bokken sonrió con emoción… su primera espada de madera.

– Es la misma que recibí a tu edad kenshö… fue también para aprender a manejar el arte de la espada… uno de los más comprometidos y arriesgados que existen – el niño mirándolo fijamente tomo la espada con las manos y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi pudo jurar que escucho la espada crujir.

– Me encanta… muchas gracias – el niño corriendo hacia sus brazos lo tomo del cuello mientras su padre le acariciaba su caparazón y asentía con la cabeza de vuelta.

No fue como cuando él lo recibió. Él en cambio solo obtuvo un sermón por parte de su padre, diciéndole todas las cosas que tendría que dejar atrás en el pasado y ahora que tendría que mirar en el futuro. Era algo que en ese momento no le había tomado el peso suficiente, pero con el tiempo suficiente se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación… claramente Kenshö no tendría que recibir esa clase… porque él ya sabía el significado de lo que estaba haciendo, no por nada había avanzado y llegado tan lejos con un arte marcial tan complejo y completo como lo era el ninjutsu.

Admiraba a su hijo de gran manera, siempre le hacía sentir orgulloso y honrado de tenerle… era lo más precioso que tenía en su posesión. Era su sueño hecho realidad, era la viva imagen de lo que estaba esperando, ahora le era tan fácil tenerle… pero… tenía miedo de cuando llegara a la adolescencia… eso sería un cuento diferente, pero no iba a pensar en eso… no se estresaría por eso.

El niño sonreía a no más poder, era todo lo que siempre había querido hacer. Siempre amaría ver a su padre sonreír, en ese hermoso momento cuando sentía que su padre volvía a la vida… en ese momento cuando podía compartir con su padre y no con su sensei… era maravilloso.

Gracias padre.

.

 _(12. Spiral)_

 _._

Esa noche había sido maravillosa, su padre le relato historias de su infancia y lo mejor fue que había aprendido tanto de él… eso le emocionaba.

Pero.

Le había mentido. Le había mentido a su padre… eso no se hacía… eso no debía hacerse… Le había dicho que leía para aprender… pero… él tenía un secreto… uno que no debía decirle a nadie más.

Al sentir a su padre dormir en la otra cama se giró para poder verle y sentir como su respiración se mantenía acompasada. En ese momento el niño hizo una serie de mantras para concentrarse…

 _RIN_

Debía guardar la calma.

 _PYŌ_

Tal como le habían enseñado… era muy sencillo.

 _TŌ_

Estaba consiguiéndolo…

 _SHA_

Lo único que tenía que hacer…

 _KAI_

Era…

 _JIN_

Poder…

 _RETSU_

Mantenerse…

 _ZAI_

Alerta… y por fin…

 _ZEN_

Dormir.

 _(36. I´m home)_

Al abrir los ojos vio un campo verde, vio los arboles moverse con el viento. Había demasiado viento allí… pero no le importó. Caminando a paso veloz llego donde se encontraba un árbol frondoso, lleno de hojas verdes… el niño mirando el cerezo pudo ver que en las raíces se encontraba una bokken. Esta era vieja, estaba muy usada, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Tomándola con ambas manos se dedicó a girarla al compás del viento, haciendo el esfuerzo de cortarlo con la madera.

– Llegas tarde – el niño girándose se encontró con la silueta de un anciano.

Era un hombre viejo Japonés, tenía el rostro marcado de arrugas en la frente y los ojos. Tenía una mirada fuerte y penetrante, y claro… su personalidad lo era aun más. Tenía un carácter más sencillo de lo que aparentaba. Era un buen hombre, viejo y decrepito… pero era bueno… era de hecho alguien bastante agradable para conversar.

– ¿Y… te vas a quedar ahí todo el día niño? – el hombre avanzando hasta quedar a solo unos cinco metros sacó una bokken de su espalda para agitarla con destreza, para cortar el viento de manera rápida y efectiva. El niño se quedó maravillado.

– Vamos con la siguiente lección kenshö – el niño asintiendo con la cabeza tomó la espada tal como el adulto lo había hecho.

– Si… abuelo –

.

 ** _"Los hombres inteligentes quieren aprender; Los demás, enseñar"_**

 **Antón Chéjov**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo ocho: Parte de crecer.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - You Say Run ~Season 2~**

 **Hiroyuki Sawano - The Warriors "Suite" [ft. Vocal: Gemie] | "Epic Battle Music".**

* * *

 _ **"Simplemente haz lo que funcione para ti, porque siempre habrá alguien que piense diferente"**_

 **Michelle Obama.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después del incidente con su tío Rafael, kenshö había estado buscando maneras para poder entretenerse sin necesidad de que fuera algún entrenamiento. Bueno… lamentablemente había descubierto que amaba escalar, entonces siempre estaba buscando la manera de hacerlo cuando nadie estaba cerca.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? – volviendo a la realidad se percató que estaba colgando de un fierro a unos… cuatro metros de altura, no era nada grave… o eso creía.

– ¡SANTO CIELO KENSHÖ, TIENES QUE BAJAR AHORA…. O… O NO…. SI TE CAES TU MORIRÁS…. PEOR… YO MORIRÉ….!

Su tío Mikey dejó lo que tenía en las manos para correr directamente hacia donde él consideraba estar bajo de él… Pero kenshö no estaba preocupado, simplemente haciendo el ademan de ignorarlo volvió a mirar hacia sus lados para percatarse que había otro fierro extendido hacia afuera… a un metro de él… no era nada grave…

– No… no lo hagas. No hagas nada estúpido kenshö… NO PUEDES – o no…

Esa era la peor frase que él pudo haber escogido… NO PODER… no… él podía, el podía hacerlo, escalar estaba en sus venas, no era nada grave ni menos imposible… era sencillo… muy sencillo en realidad…

No era la primera vez que le dijeron que no podía… bueno… le demostraría que estaba equivocado.

– Kenshö…

Él podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera…

– NO… NO… NO NO NO NO

Su tío no le conocía… era un…

– NO LO HAGAS –

Tonto.

Impulsándose con las piernas empezó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, buscando el momento adecuado para soltarse… y entonces… voló…

Escuchó el gritó de su tío, escucho el sonido del aire traspasando su rostro. Fueron los cinco segundos más largos y emocionantes de su vida… porque… su verdadero pasa tiempos era demostrarles a los demás que estaban equivocados… era verdaderamente gratificante. Entonces una mano rozo el metal y al sujetarse en él giró con todo el cuerpo como lo hacían los gimnastas olímpicos, con la fuerza que le quedaban en los brazos terminó encogiéndose para que sus pies tocaran la barra.

Sin pensarlo otra vez se lanzó hacia uno de los pilares más cercanos, este quedaba en la muralla y el niño sonriendo se dejó caer hasta quedar sujeto con ambas manos y piernas alrededor del pilar… entonces se dejó guiar por la gravedad hasta el suelo… no… fue nada grave.

El niño girándose para quedarse mirando a su tío esperó alguna reacción. Él en cambio no pronunció alguna palabra, por unos segundos estuvo en el más completo silencio… para cuando salió de su impresión volvió a recobrar el color y comenzó a gritar de frustración.

– ¡ESO NO SE HACE NUNCA! ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI TE CAÍAS? – tomándose las sienes negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba guardar la compostura.

– Tío… no me pasará nada… no es la primera vez que me subo allí, también he recorrido por toda la guarida encaramado… no es nada grave… de hecho yo… estaba probando una altura baja de cuatro metros – guardó silencio por un instante. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí – sonriendo rápidamente corrió hacia fuera de la guarida, donde Mikey supo que escalaría algo más grande.

.

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que habían vuelto a la gran manzana. Kenshö tenía todo tipo de pasatiempos… especialmente en la noche… era una de las extrañas ventajas de padecer insomnio.

Pero…

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo… más se sentía… podrido… que el tiempo para alejarse de ese lugar… se estaba pasando de largo… y eso… era desesperante.

Una tarde estaba en un rompecabezas nuevo de mil piezas, estaba más concentrado que nunca cuando oyó a su prima de seis años… ¿entrenando?

Dejando todo en el suelo se dirigió lentamente para ver a Mackenzie con su abuelo y su tío Rafael…

Ella estaba terminando la serie de katas que le estaban enseñando… eso era… básico… él lo aprendió cuando tenía tres o cuatro años… ella estaba recién ahí… eso le llamó bastante la atención.

– Hey kenzie estas mejorando pequeña – la niñita sonriendo volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza y el abuelo soltando una suave y bonita sonrisa se giró a dejar concluida la clase.

– Realmente eres muy talentosa, eso es lo que esperaba de ti pequeña… realmente eres una Hamato – la niña sonriendo asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces el anciano con el adulto dejando la habitación dejaron a la niña descansando. Por mientras el pequeño quelonio de ocho años hizo mención de presencia al entrar directamente hacia el armario para buscar unas kunai y unas bolsas de aserrín.

– Oye kenshö mira esto – el niño girando la cabeza hacia la dirección que le llamaban vio como la niña hizo la primera forma corta de defensa, con bastante orgullo sonrió esperando la respuesta de su primo.

– ¿Y? – ella mirándolo extrañada se cruzo de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas.

– Que la idea es que me felicites por mi avance – el niño asintiendo con la cabeza siguió en lo suyo.

Mackenzie se quedó estupefacta. Era el primero que no la alababa por sus aprendizajes ni por sus habilidades, era extraño. Él era tonto… no se daba cuenta del talento cuando lo tenía en frente. No podía dejarse así.

– Entonces si no dices nada es porque tienes algo mejor cierto – ella sonriendo con suficiencia esperó haber tocado los botones correctos… y él girando su cabeza la miro con desdén. Lo había conseguido.

– ¿Quieres saber dónde estoy? – tomando un Bo con ambas manos se dirigió al centro del dojo, siempre manteniéndose lento y alerta, en cambio Kenzie no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

– A tu edad ya tenía dominada la técnica que haces… pero… te demostraré en la que yo estoy – el niño girando el palo con destreza miró a la niña con suficiencia.

– ¡Chuden No Kata - Kuki Shinden Ryu! – apenas hubo terminado de gritar se puso a hacer su movimiento.

Giraba el Bo con ambas manos y deslizándola por el suelo comenzó a dar piruetas para esquivar un arma inexistente. Él en todo momento que giraba el arma no se despegaba de Mackenzie…

El movimiento que implicaba girar el Bo mientras intentabas esquivar el arma era todo desafío. No lo demostraba pero estaba exhausto, no había calentado, no había hecho alguna clase de pre evaluación o algo parecido… solamente se tiró para pelear con su prima… ¿para qué? Por nada en realidad, si ahora lo meditaba se daba cuenta que fue un tonto… bueno… nada que hacer… fue muy malo de su parte y ahora estaba destrozando todo el orgullo de su prima… bueno… para cómo iba ella dirigida… se merecía un poquito de realidad.

Al terminar el movimiento entero, este se quedó en el piso con el Bo detrás de su cabeza; estaba con una rodilla en el piso y la otra de apoyo, con una mano sostenía el arma y con la otra hacía un signo con su sus dedos. La técnica empleada ya estaba más que perfeccionada, y la otra que estaba sacando ahora era por lejos mucho más difícil… se había basado simplemente en mantenerse en terreno seguro.

– Lo ves… tu simple técnica yo la perfeccione a la edad de tu hermanito pequeño… si eres tan buena y perfecta deberías asegurarte que todo lo que hagas sea bueno… y que avance a un ritmo decente.

El niño dejando el arma en el estante se aseguro que no se cayera, tomó las cosas que estaba buscando y luego de eso se dirigió a la salida.

– Espera – la frágil voz de la pequeña resonó por todo el lugar y el niño quedándose de pie se giró para verla a los ojos mientras ella intentaba volver a tomar la palabra.

– Lo único que eres es un desterrado. – silencio.

– No tienes una verdadera razón para ser lo que eres, yo en cambio algún día seré la líder del clan Hamato y todos en la familia escucharán lo que tengo que decir – su voz se entrecorto mientras hablaba. – Por lo tanto, tanto que presumes no te servirá de nada, si no eres nadie aquí… no puedes decir nada – el niño sin decir una palabra se giró de cuerpo completo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

– Eres una mediocre que proviene de unos padres mediocres… Todo lo que has dicho son las palabras de gente adulta… Si eres la futura líder de este clan… entonces me alegraré de no pertenecer a eso… eres patética –

Una puerta sonó.

Ambos niños girándose vieron a un adulto en la entrada del dojo, no podía ser nada más y nada menos que el patriarca de la familia Hamato… el maestro Splinter.

.

Leonardo estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno de campo cuando escucho los gritos abajo. Alzando la cabeza supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando; saltando del suelo se dirigió rápidamente hacia el dojo cuando vio que Donatello ya estaba entrando allí… mala señal. Mientras más se acercaba más escuchaba los gritos de Splinter… mala señal…. Entonces ya llegando a la puerta vio la escena que lo dejó sin palabras… muy pero muy mala señal.

Splinter estaba alzando el puño para darle al niño en la cara, el pequeño estaba tirado en el piso con la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe, con una mano se apoyaba en el suelo y la otra estaba intentando protegerse.

– ¡KENSHÖ HUYE! – el niño escuchando la voz de su padre recién pudo reaccionar.

Girando en el suelo hacia atrás dio un salto en el aire y vio como la rata ya estaba haciendo una kata para inmovilizarlo en ese instante. En ese momento el niño tomando las kunais que había dejado en el piso las giró en el aire, las tomó rápidamente y la lanzo para que atravesara la manga de su ropa, dejándose arrastrar y que se pegara en la pared más cercana.

Todos los adultos se quedaron sin palabras. El niño cayendo en sus manos giró las piernas en 180 grados y terminó dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Quedando a una distancia de veinte metros, una distancia donde no importaba lo que el viejo intentara, ya estaría fuera de su alcance.

No estaba en su naturaleza huir, él no huía de una pelea que sabía que podía pelear, su padre siempre le dijo que era más prudente saber cuándo retirarse… pero no puedes ganarle a algo si no pruebas luchar con ello primero… esa era su filosofía … Esa rata no le volvería a golpear.

Tomando el resto de kunais que tenía se posicionó para ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento, solo no espero que ese viniera por detrás.

En el último segundo se agacho para esquivar el siguiente ataque… solo que no esperaba que proviniera de Donatello.

El pequeño quelonio barrio con el pie a su tío y el hombre viendo ese movimiento pegó un salto para alejarse de la patada, pero no vio que el niño estaba acumulando en sus mejillas una buena porción de saliva… la cual le tiró a los ojos cuando dio el salto. Su tío soltando una exclamación decidió alejarse mientras dejaba al niño levantarse. Entonces en ese momento vio la sombra de una mano que iba directamente a golpearle en la yugular.

No lo había visto. Se había confiado demasiado en su fuerza… no estaba listo para recibir ese golpe… con la fuerza y velocidad con la que iban… él… iba a desmayarse o peor… pero no podía evitar el golpe. Estaba girando la cabeza…

Vio todo en cámara lenta…

Como la distancia se acortaba…

Como la mano iba directamente a su cuello…

Vio la cara de satisfacción de la rata…

Supo que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento…

La sombra se engrandecía…

Su miedo se acrecentaba…

Ya no había tiempo para hacer nada…

Solo que…

El movimiento nunca llegó.

.

Girando completamente la cabeza vio el puño de la rata a unos cinco centímetros de su cuerpo… solo que ahora… había una mano verde aguerriendo fuertemente la muñeca. El niño alzando la mirada vio como la rata abría los ojos desmesuradamente…. Entonces el niño sonrió.

Su padre estaba tomando las muñecas del anciano por detrás. Es más… lo dejó colgando en el aire mientras su padre lo miraba hacia abajo, entonces el anciano retorciéndose comenzó a mover la cola de un lado hacia el otro… Buscando intentar azotarlo en el caparazón.

– No volverás a tocar a mi hijo…. No lo harás nunca más… me oíste – kenshö viendo el brillo en los ojos afilados de su padre se sintió seguro…

– Kenshö detrás de mi – el niño viéndolo extrañado por haberle hablado en español su padre asintió con la cabeza mientras se posicionaba en el lugar indicado.

Entonces cuando le soltó vio a Donatello como se acercaba corriendo para tomar posición en el asunto cuando.

– ¿Que está pasando aquí? – todos mirando hacia la entrada vieron a Rafael.

Kenshö soltó un suspiro…

Las cosas no podían ponerse mejor.

.

 _ **"Ahora empiezo a meditar lo que he pensado, y verle al fondo y el alma, y por eso ahora amo más la soledad, pero aún poco"**_

( _Miguel de Unamuno)_

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Gracias por su lectura, me es sincero los tiempos que se toman para leer. Me es grato, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Nueve: Huida.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Most Epic Music Ever: The Prophecy**

 **Pain | Orchestral Version**

* * *

 _ **"El retirarse no es huir, ni el esperar es cordura cuando el peligro sobrepuja la esperanza"**_

 **Miguel de Cervantes.**

.

.

.

Una poza de agua fue pisada rápidamente. Los pasos resonaban livianamente mientras un niño de ocho años corría a través de las alcantarillas. Una pequeña tortuga había corrido demasiado lejos de su casa… había doblado por senderos extraños, pasadizos ocultos… había estado corriendo por cerca de una hora y media… no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba… se hallaba… perdido…

Deteniéndose en una curva solo se sentó en silencio. Mientras que recuperaba la respiración no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido… todo lo que había pasado… era su culpa…

.

Rafael llegó a interrumpir la pelea. Donatello estaba por pegarle a Leonardo en la cabeza cuando el rojo lo empujó para evitar ese golpe…. Todos los presentes miraron al quelonio que se mantenía impasible. Mackenzie estaba llorando en una esquina mientras Kenshö se encontraba detrás de su padre.

– Me parece ridículo que hayamos llegado a este punto de pelea… solo por la discusión infantil de unos niños – tomando a su hija de la mano le pego en esta mientras se la llevaba de allí.

– ¡Esto sucede porque Kenshö te insulto padre! – La niña mirándole todavía en lágrimas vio la mirada dorada de su padre. Este se detuvo para escuchar lo que su hija tenía que decir.

– Lo que quiso decir mi nieta es que le escuchamos insultarte a ti, a tu esposa y al clan… un hecho imperdonable – Rafael quedándose viendo un punto en el vacio se giró para verse a Leonardo y a su hijo mientras giraba el cuerpo.

– Quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme kenshö – el niño tragando saliva se sintió por lo más completo desamparado. Mirando a su padre vio como este le respondió la mirada de manera casi colérica… otra vez… estaba solo.

Armándose de valor se alejo de su padre para ver a su tío a los ojos… sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no tenía precedente… merecía el castigo que se le iba a ser impuesto.

– Dije que era una mediocre que proviene de unos padres mediocres… Todo lo que había dicho son las palabras de gente adulta… además… Si era la futura líder de este clan… entonces me alegraré de no pertenecer a eso… le dije que… era patética –

Todos guardaron silencio… Leonardo miró a su hijo mientras intentaba arreglar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si se veía de manera objetiva y como conocía a su hijo… él no insultaría a nadie que él no creyera que no se mereciera… Mackenzie comenzó una discusión… pero kenshö sabía cómo terminarla…. Solo… maldijo que supiera ser tan cruel… pero tampoco…

– ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? – respiraciones ajetreadas y la única voz de Rafael se escuchó… entonces viendo una tristeza en los ojos de su tío… kenshö no pudo resistirlo… y salió huyendo…

Tal como su padre le había dicho.

.

Ahora estaba descansando… intentando recomponerse de su huída, estaba deshidratado. Tenía que intentar hacer algo para remediar eso pero… ahora que miraba con detención… no sabía dónde se encontraba…

Estaba perdido. Moverse más solo le provocaría que se perdiera más… no tenía la intensión de hacer algo así… Intentado guardar la calma comenzó a hiperventilar…

Estaba solo… estaba perdido… estaba en la oscuridad… estaba hambriento… tenía miedo… no estaba nadie cerca… tal vez no iban a buscarlo… solo su padre… pero él no sabía dónde estaba… posiblemente iba a morir… solo… dentro de unos días… eso… se lo merecía.

.

.

Mikey estaba entrando a la guarida cuando vio que se acercaba rápidamente kenshö.

– Hola campeón ¿cómo estas… – observando que el niño siguió su camino y que se alejaba de la guarida solo pensó que otra vez se iría a meter en algún lugar donde pudiera escalar… típico de él claramente.

Avanzando escuchó gritos provenientes del dojo y viendo que Rafael estaba gritando como loco a todos los presentes sintió la necesidad de interrumpir. Estando en la puerta vio que Mackenzie al verle corrió a sus brazos mientras este aun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

– No era necesario todo este show… ustedes...Tú… argh – soltando una exclamación se tomó las sienes mientras intentaba controlarse.

Parecían niños pequeños actuando de manera tonta, le sorprendía que fueran ellos los que se dijeran dar el ejemplo y ser los adultos… Estaba tan enojado. Tan decepcionado.

– Rafa – girándose se encontró a Mikey con su hija en brazos, su consternación era visible y por lo más necesaria. No entendía que rayos estaba pasando pero era tan estúpido lo que estaba ocurriendo que.

– Lo lamento – alzando la miraba vio a Leonardo acercándose a él mientras intentaba disculparse.

Esto ya era malo… y ahora era catastrófico. Leo nunca se disculpaba por nada… y ahora lo hacía parecer como si esto fuera tan sencillo y tan fácil de conllevar. Maldición… odiaba a Leo en estos momentos… sabía que él no había comenzado con la pelea… cuando él la provocaba todo terminaba de manera peor de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora… Pero aun así...

– ¿Te disculpas por tu hijo o por ti? – intentando no sonar tan despectivo lo miró frente a frente ahora que Leo estaba relativamente cerca de él… se le veía cansado, triste… y muy decepcionado… pobre…

–Yo me disculpo por ambos. Lo que hice estuvo mal… muy mal – se giró para ver a Splinter y a Donatello que ambos estaban mirándolo de manera acusadora.

Estaba bien que se disculpara, pero él no era el único que se había equivocado en primer lugar. Toda esta situación fue porque la rata estaba golpeando a su hijo, aceptaba todo… menos que se metieran con él… era injusto… era tonto… solo porque estaban peleando los niños… era cierto… habían actuado como niños…

– Esta bien Leo. Él no ha dicho nada grave… es solo un niño diciendo lo primero que se le va a la cabeza… lo entiendo… porque yo fui como él antes… yo era así – pronunció recordando todos los momentos de su juventud.

Era un joven estúpido que maldecía y odiaba a todos cuando se enfurecía… de hecho lo que el niño había dicho el lo habría dicho de peor manera… habría dicho cosas peores… pero… no… él era distinto… ahora era distinto… más civilizado. Solo porque ahora sea un adulto no significa que no haya olvidado todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado. A veces… solo a veces… se veía reflejado en la mirada de ese niño… a veces veía que kenshö era más parecido a él… que a su padre…

Y Leo lo sabía… también creía que Leo pensaba lo mismo cuando actuaba de esa manera… tan impulsiva y activa… Era un niño… solo un niño.

– Iré a hablar con Kenshö – Rafael saliendo de la habitación se giró en el último segundo para ver a todos los presentes.

– Si vuelvo a saber y a ver que ustedes están actuando de esta manera… tendremos un serio problema… y hablo para todos los presentes aquí – Leo siguiendo a su hermano vio que se dirigía a su habitación y este pasando su mano por la cabeza escuchó los pasos fuertes y apresurados del rojo.

– No está –

.

Leonardo sintiendo el corazón detenerse vio como todo el mundo le daba vueltas… como todo perdía su color… como Rafael corría para tomarlo de los hombros mientras Leonardo se iba, estaba perdido… se sentía tan familiarmente… culpable.

– Leo no necesito que hagas esto… necesito que vuelvas y vallamos a buscarle – llegando Mikey vio como Rafa zamarreaba al mayor, y con ello no supo que decir. Estaba confundido.

Mientras el rojo estaba intentando hacerle reaccionar vio a su hermano mayor perdido entre el espacio, se le movía el labio inferior…. Su estado estaba siendo deplorable… De verdad, estaba asustado… Rafael estaba seguro que entraría en un estado de colapso mental.

– El… fue… a buscarla – susurró de la manera más suave que pudo pronunciar.

Rafael sin haberle entendido vio como rápidamente su hermano volvía a la vida, en ese entonces él soltándole bruscamente le sonrió melosamente a Leo mientras este iba corriendo a su habitación.

.

Unas noches atrás habían hablado… Kenshö… le había dicho que estaba soñando con una mujer… una hermosa mujer que le cantaba mientras soñaba… Leonardo no había querido ponerle mucha atención… ahora estaba seguro que iba a buscarla… pero…

Pero…

Era un sentimiento natural en todo niño… el querer saber de su madre… ella… ¿No era posible que le contactara en sueños verdad?

.

.

Yo…

Soñé que una mujer me guiaba entre las calles, ella me tomaba de la mano mientras tarareaba una hermosa canción, ella nunca dejaba de sonreír… eso… me hacía muy feliz… ella… me ayudaba a caminar entre callejones… entre calles cada vez más estrechas… siempre estaba caminando descalza con un hermoso vestido blanco… ella… me dirigía hasta… un edificio…

Edificio…

Abriendo los ojos de golpe se dio cuenta que ahora que había oscurecido las luces de las calles se habían encendido, permitiéndole ver que estaba cerca de una tapa de alcantarilla.

Avanzando hasta salir del túnel pudo ver lo oscuro que estaba alrededor. Pudo apreciar que por donde estaba no pasaba nadie… eso le tranquilizó… pero igual no se confiaría… no podía dejarse llevar tan fácil… era un ninja y los ninjas operaban en las sombras.

¿A dónde quería ir?

Sinceramente no estaba seguro, no conocía Nueva York también como su padre para estar seguro. Pero… por alguna razón… ese lugar se le hacía familiar…

Antes de pensar claramente estaba ya caminando, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía o hacia donde se dirigía… Era extraño… pero de algo estaba seguro… estaba a punto de avecinarse una tormenta.

.

.

El cielo se oscureció, las nubes eran negras… En un rascacielos de la ciudad se pudo apreciar unos relámpagos a lo lejos… entonces… sonando un teléfono encima de su velador pudo ver el número, rozando suavemente la pantalla la presionó para hacerlo contestar.

Solo escucho un par de respiraciones por el otro lado de la línea, eso fue más que suficiente para saber lo que estaba por avecinarse…

– Estamos de suerte…. De verdad fue una casualidad verle… pero… necesito autorización para actuar. – Hasta entonces no había esperado toparse con una oportunidad como esa… tomando el teléfono celular entre sus manos lo acercó a su oreja mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para ver la tormenta.

– Dame tu ubicación primero… luego te daré autorización de proseguir – escuchando de nuevo más respiraciones por el otro lado de la línea recibió su respuesta. – Muy bien… hasta entonces… –

Mirando hacia el cielo recordó de nuevo las pesadillas que tenía en la noche, como tenía que evitar maldecir y llorar cuando recordaba el infierno que tuvo que pasar… como una noche parecida a la de ahora.

Marcando un número siguió jugando con los pliegues de la mesa, para cuando le contestaron la llamada ella cambió de posición para mirar hacia adentro, hacia su oficina.

– Diga –

– Necesito que rastré un numero, es el que me acaba de llamar a este teléfono… por favor… cuando lo tenga listo denme la dirección y yo iré para allá – dado el mensaje dejó cortado.

Tomándose un mecho de cabello comenzó a jugar con este… sonrió suavemente… Entonces tomando el teléfono fuertemente caminó hacia la puerta, tomó un abrigo por el camino y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor… esperando que sus agentes fueran lo suficientemente rápidos para localizar a su pichoncito.

– Solo espero que no me decepciones perra… porque… si me decepcionas una sola vez más… yo misma te cortaré en pedazos – guardando su espada dentro del abrigo decidió salir del edificio… para toparse con que… estaba chispeando.

.

.

El pequeño resguardándose de la lluvia corrió para cruzar la calle, por suerte ahora todas las personas se estaban refugiando en sus hogares, lo que significaba que ya nadie estaba ahora afuera… eso era mucha suerte… Había caminado mucho tiempo, no tenía la menor idea de medirlo pero… estaba seguro que había caminado mucho porque le dolían los pies…

Sentándose al lado de un basurero estaba resguardándose de la lluvia, el cuerpo pegado al concreto de ese edificio, estaba mojado y para peor… hambriento.

La fatigo se había hecho presente, estaba seguro que no podría seguir caminando… o peor… seguir despierto, pero no estaba seguro, los humanos podrían verle y descubrirle... pero estaba tan cansado, estaba seguro que no podría dar otro paso más por el cansancio y el hambre. Sonándole el estomago miró hacia el frente y entonces… la vio.

Una mujer… esta mujer estaba de pie observándole desde el otro lado de la calle, era muy hermosa, era de un cabello claro y unos grandes ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un vestido color crema… ella llevaba un paraguas transparentes e iba… descalza…

Cruzando suavemente iba con todo el tiempo del mundo, tenía una mirada extraña, entre asombro y estupefacción… no supo qué hacer él… pero… ella le sonrió.

– Pobre pequeño… debes estar cansado – agachándose le acarició la cabeza con una dulzura… que solo una mujer podría darle a un niño. Entonces su estomago haciéndose notar le provocó unos gemidos al pobre mutante.

Ella mirando hacia ambas partes le tomó en brazos mientras ella se ponía de pie y lo acurrucaba contra su pecho… y hasta entonces kenshö no se había dado cuenta que ella olía muy bien.

– Debes estar hambriento… vamos pequeño… vamos a resguardarte de esta lluvia que puedes coger un resfriado – el niño asintiendo con la cabeza se aferró a la mujer mientras ambos entraban al edificio.

.

.

Ya adentro del edificio subieron siete pisos y avanzando hacia la derecha en el departamento número 58 ella abrió la puerta para cerrarla suavemente. Depositando al niño en un sofá le cubrió con una manta mientras caminaba hacia su cocina, hasta ese entonces kenshö no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? – la mujer apareciendo por el marco de la puerta que dirigía hacia la cocina se estaba poniendo un delantal amarillo cuando se giró para verle a los ojos con una sonrisa.

– Porque eres mi hijo… Tachi –

.

 **"Cada adversidad lleva consigo la semilla de un beneficio equivalente o mayor a dicha adversidad"**

 **(Napoleón Hill)**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, solo quedan dos capítulos y el epilogo. YEESS!

No es porque no me quede más que hacer y ya no quiera seguir. Simplemente fue así... lo tenía determinado de esa manera. Tengo planeado seguirlo para el futuro... claro... cuando kensho sea un adolescente y un dolor de cabeza a su padre... (como todos los adolescentes... neh) tengo todo listo. Es cosa de escribir...

Espero vuestros comentarios.

3


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo diez: Las respuestas ocultas tras una mentira.**

* * *

 **Nota: No tienen la menor idea de lo mucho que había esperado escuchar este tema, es mi favorito en el planeta... en mi vida en realidad, el anime no me gustó nada... pero su banda sonora es de lo más brutal e impresionante... todo un orgasmo cerebral... bueno, es realmente necesario escucharlo... realmente es NECESARIO... de veras... fue la inspiración para escribir este capitulo y su final... bueno, espero que le den una oportunidad y lo escuchen... por favor... este no es un song fic pero... por favor te lo suplico, si no lo escuchas con la música de fondo no será el mismo efecto. Créeme... por favor.**

 **Al que lo escuchará, pon la música cuando salga el símbolo del ante disco... lo tengo puesto al lado del nombre para que captes y cuando llegue el momento lo pongas ;)**

 **(#) Soundtrack: Koutetsujou no kabaneri OST 1 " KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS"**

* * *

 ** _"Una noticia mal contada es un asalto a mano armada"_**

 ** _Calle trece_**

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente… eso… no tenía sentido…

Dejando atrás la capucha que estaba usando se dio el lujo de mirarla de nuevo. Ella, una humana joven… su piel era como el color de la leche, tenía unos ojos grandes de color verde… eso explicaba su color de ojos verdes con tonos avellana… Ella… ella.

– ¿Qué sucede? – acercándose suavemente se agacho para quedar de su nivel, le secó la cabeza con la manta y le observó detenidamente.

– No es nada… solo que… eres más hermosa de lo que jamás imaginé –ella dedicándole una de sus sonrisas le besó en la frente, dejándole anonadado.

El niño por lo más extraño que pareciera… la abrazó fuertemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro… no pudiendo evitar tiritar por el camino.

– Estas temblando – el niño sonrió otra vez.

– Es solo por la lluvia – la mujer separándose por unos instantes le obsequió una bufanda color negro, se la pasó por el cuello y le arropó bien mientras se alejaba lentamente.

– Estoy preparando sopa. ¿No quieres un poco? – Kenshö asintiendo con la cabeza se apoyó por completo en el sofá, mirándola con los ojos casi cerrados. – Te despertaré cuando esté listo mi amor – ella desapareciendo por la cocina le dejó un agradable sabor dulce en la boca.

Ella… era mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

.

.

Pisando un charco de agua corrió a través del alcantarillado, se había dado muchas vueltas por doquier, pasando desde las caídas del desagüe hasta las salidas al mar… Esto había sido así… hace cinco horas… NO NO NO NO NO…. NO… No podía ser posible que esto estuviera pasando… pobre… esto era… Sonando su teléfono celular lo tomó rápidamente para ponerse el auricular en el oído… esperando en la otra línea.

– Hey – tragando saliva escuchó como Miguel le daba la negativa por la línea… No… esa era la respuesta que menos quería oír… un NO como respuesta…. Era lo peor… ¿Cómo se encontraría él entonces? Si fuera uno de sus hijos él… moriría… él...

– Leo comenzó la búsqueda por la superficie, Abril está con Donnie en el auto recorriendo la ciudad por si algo sucede… pero… ¿Has hablado con Leo? – El rojo soltó unas sarta de maldiciones… esto no podía ser mejor… Definitivamente era terrible.

– No… no he hablado con él… en este momento debe estar a unos kilómetros bajo tierra… Pero… arght… Yo le diré Miguel… quédate tranquilo – escuchando un suspiro al otro lado sintió como su hermano menor se quitaba un peso de encima…

Él había comenzado a dar disculpas frenéticas hacia Leo por ver salir a kenshö y no haberle detenido, si hubiera sabido sus intenciones nada de esto estaría pasando en primer lugar pero… las cosas ya estaban así… No se podía hacer nada ya.

Pero…

Leo…

Cortándole a Miguel marcó a su hermano de azul, hace años que este no utilizaba el teléfono y por lo tanto la foto que vio cuando le seleccionó le dio mucha nostalgia.

Era una fotografía donde salía Leo con su hijo, kenshö tenía un año y todavía usaba pañales. Su hermano mayor estaba intentando tomar una selfie pero su pequeño no dejaba de intentar alcanzar el celular; para ese entonces Leo ya había tomado la foto y salía con el biberón pegándole en la cara por mientras su hijo estiraba ambas manitos hacia la cámara con una sonrisa traviesa.

Estaba inserto en sus pensamientos cuando le contestó por la otra línea… dejándole un amargo sabor en los labios.

– Rafael

– Mandé a mi esposa para que se uniera a la búsqueda junto a Mikey… ella… Robín nos ayudará también. – hubo un silencio al otro lado, entonces sintió el sonido de una briza por el auricular.

– Rafa les mandaré a Mikey y a Robín los lugares donde ya pasé, de esa manera no tendrán que hacer una búsqueda sin sentido y cubriremos más terreno. – el rojo siguiendo en su camino miraba hacia todas partes mientras alumbraba con una linterna.

– ¡KENSHÖ! – gritó su nombre… y nada…

.

.

Leonardo se detuvo en el instante que Rafael gritó… y al no escuchar nada de vuelta siguió su recorrido, él… no esperaba una respuesta al otro lado pero… Un rayo atravesó el cielo y cayendo de frentón chocó duramente contra el pavimento. Estaba en el suelo… y… no sabía qué hacer…

Su hijo había desaparecido hace horas… no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar, él era lo suficientemente avanzado para saber esconderse y escabullirse pero… no estaba listo para tener un combate con un enfrentamiento real… entrenaba y le tenía confianza pero… ellos… ellos si veían a una tortuga pequeña corriendo por allí sabrían que era su hijo… sabrían que pertenecía a ellos y le matarían inminentemente…. Eso… nunca se lo perdonaría.

– Leonardo – recobrando la conciencia atendió e teléfono mientras se recomponía.

– Perdona… ¿dijiste algo? – silencio…

– Él estará bien… Leo… no te rindas… le encontraremos.

No dijo nada… Leonardo solo se levantó mientras dejaba que la lluvia le empapara por completo… hace tanto tiempo que no experimentaba una sensación de esa magnitud… esa de angustia que tenía ahora… él… no estaba listo.

– Lo sé Rafa… lo sé…

.

.

Ahora reinaba el mayor completo silencio… Mientras Abril conducía por la ciudad miraba hacia cada callejón que pasaba, recorriendo todos los sectores de Nueva York ella no pronunciaba ninguna palabra… estaba… tan enojada…

Abril llegó corriendo cuando Robín le llamó, Leonardo y Rafael salieron disparados de la guarida para no perder tiempo, para entonces solo se quedaron el naranja y su esposo… ambos en silencio.

– ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – dejando su bolso miró hacia Miguel que este evitándole la mirada se desvió para evitar a la mujer.

– ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme como dejaron que un niño de ocho años se fuera así como así?! – tomándose las caderas se dirigió hasta su esposo para que le dijera lo sucedido.

Donatello le dirigió una mirada imparcial, no odiaba al niño… con una mano en el corazón él no le odiaba… solo… no lo soportaba, no lo pasaba… era… era tan irritante. Hace tiempo que se merecía una reprimenda, su hermano lo consentía demasiado. Nunca se daba la molestia de estar presente cuando el niño estaba haciendo algo malo, siempre metido en lo que no le importaba…. Le era tan irritante.

– Solo tuvimos una pelea con Leonardo… el niño terminó yéndose de la guarida después del enfrentamiento – la mujer entrecerró los ojos, no le creía en lo más mínimo.

– Kenshö ha visto pelear a Leo con el maestro Splinter y nunca jamás ha salido huyendo así – se quedó pensativa unos segundos. – Le hiciste algo… le hicieron algo… – sin recibir más respuesta miró al menor de las tortugas.

Miguel tratando de apaciguar las aguas se le acercó para darle un abrazo.

– Creo que Splinter golpeo a Kenshö… por eso fue la pelea – Abril abriendo los ojos de manera sorpresiva le dirigió una mirada a su esposo que la miraba con cara de nada… cada vez que se molestaba y/o enojaba ponía una mirada de esas…

– Cómo te atreves…. ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme que no era nada? – sintiendo que las lágrimas se le juntaban en los ojos negó con la cabeza y tomándole la mano a Donatello lo llevó al auto. – Iremos a buscarle y me dirás todo lo que ocurrió… si no me dices nada le preguntaré a Leonardo… él me dirá toda la verdad –

La camioneta no paraba de dar vueltas por el lugar, el parabrisas no dejaba de moverse, el sonido contra los vidrios, el nerviosismo que le producía conducir en la lluvia, el saber que kenshö estaba desprotegido… solo… eso… eso le destrozaba el corazón… definitivamente… esta era una de las peores semanas que había tenido hasta ahora…

.

.

.

Sintiendo como le despertaban kenshö abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se encontraba con la sonrisa de una hermosa mujer. Ella tomándole de la mano le guió a la mesa de la cocina, allí había dos asientos y en la mesa había dos tazones de sopa caliente. La pequeña tortuga tomando asiento frente a la adulta comenzó a comer después de juntar las manos y haber pronunciado la frase "itadakimasu".

– Igual que tu padre – kenshö sin poder evitar sonrojarse asintió con la cabeza.

– Em… yo… bueno…

– Mamá… dime mamá – sonriéndole tranquilamente acercó la mano y se la acarició suavemente.

– Mamá… tengo tantas preguntas… ¿Cómo te llamas, cómo me contactaste, es posible que pueda venir a vivir contigo… eres tan joven como aparentas… Por qué papá y tu no se hablan? – la mujer siendo bombardeada con tantas preguntas sonrió melosamente mientras reía.

– Definitivamente igual que tu padre… cuando tiene preguntas no se las saca hasta que le respondes. – soltando un suave respiro miró hacia afuera por la ventaba que tenía en frente… donde podía apreciar la lluvia caer torrencialmente.

– Me llamo Carla. Soy más vieja de lo que crees en realidad… Pude contactarme contigo a través de sueños, de tu inconsciente y…

– ¿Cómo eso es posible? –sus ojos cruzándose con los del pequeño se achicaron al sonreír.

– Hitachi… soy tu madre después de todo. – kenshö también sonrió mientras tomaba su sopa.

– Con respecto a tu padre sospecho que te cambió de nombre… Eso sería lo más lógico… lo que me imagino en realidad. – Kenshö asintiendo mientras tenía fideos en la boca esperó a terminar para hablar.

– Me llamo kenshö – Carla pensativa le sirvió té desde la tetera que tenía a un costado.

– Ese es un nombre apropiado para ti… kenshö… me gusta – el niño sintiendo que le brillaban los ojos de felicidad también asintió con la cabeza, pero esa felicidad se vio opacada por las preguntas que empezaron a surgir.

– ¿Por que tú y papá no están juntos… por qué nunca me contactaste? – Carla cruzándose de brazos se le ensombreció la mirada… Kenshö temió haber metido la pata.

– Su padre no lo hubiera permitido… yo… comencé mal ¿entiendes?... yo… no tenía como alimentarte… yo tenía tanto miedo, estaba sola… tu padre entonces… bueno… hicimos el pacto que él te cuidaría… yo siempre trataría de mantenerte de alguna manera… pero… no pudimos vernos porque era tu abuelo y su familia la que no nos permitía estar juntos. – kenshö por el momento se vio satisfecho con lo dicho… su abuelo… él… no pudo evitar odiarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus tíos… su abuelo… ellos siempre le menospreciaron, siempre le trataron como un desconocido, como alguien que no tiene porqué estar ahí… eso siempre le molestó, saber que no era bien recibido en ese lugar… eso era tan…

– Pero ahora puedo quedarme contigo… bueno… si es que tu quieres – Carla dejando su puesto cruzó la mesa y le abrazó mientras sentía como lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse.

– Eso es lo que más he querido en todo este tiempo… kenshö… yo…

.

(#) (#) (#)

.

Sintiendo el timbre sonar en la puerta rápidamente la mujer se quedó mirando extrañada, ella en ese momento no esperaba visitas… Eso era inoportuno. Dejando al niño en el suelo lo guió hacia el pasillo donde dirigía a una puerta, ella tomándola giró la perilla para meter al niño adentro.

– Kenshö pequeño quiero que te escondas por mientras, no queremos que los demás te vean… bueno… porque ellos no siempre están listos para ver a niños especiales como tú – la pequeña tortuga frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza.

– Monstruos mutantes querrás decir –ella puso los ojos en blanco.

– No eres un monstruo mi pequeño, eres mi hijo. – depositando un suave beso en la frente cerró la puerta y corrió hasta la entrada.

Kenshö en vez de cerrar la puerta por completo la dejó semi abierta, solo podía ver con un ojo lo que estaba pasando y viendo que la mujer se ponía un abrigo y se peinaba un poco abrió lentamente la puerta para asomarse.

– Diga –

La puerta se abrió de par en par, cinco hombre vestidos completamente de negro entraron rápidamente para mirar el pequeño apartamento. La puerta se abrió tan rápido que la mujer cayó de espaldas contra el piso flotante, ni siquiera había alcanzado a decir algo más cuando todo sucedió… todo estaba pasando tan rápidamente…

Los hombres estaban enmascarados, todos miraron la habitación y cada uno decidiendo comenzar a inspeccionar empezaron a recorrer el pequeño apartamento. Kenshö solo tuvo tiempo para esconderse dentro de un mueble grande que simulaba un armario, cerrando la puerta con suavidad escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par para registrar la habitación.

Eso era malo… era muy malo… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo… Estaba entrando en pánico… tenía miedo… estaba…

 _No temas._

Recordando las palabras de su padre se tapó la boca mientras intentaba contener la respiración.

 _Cuando tengas miedo respira… suavemente… nunca pierdas el control… los ninjas no pueden perder el control hijo mío… recuerda eso…_

Cerrando los ojos decidió concentrarse en otra cosa… contar hasta diez en japonés… eso siempre le distraía…

Ichi

Respiraba suavemente, ni siquiera él escuchaba su respiración.

Ni

Solo esperaba que el mueble fuera lo suficientemente pequeño.

San

Para pasar inadvertido.

Yon

Piensa en cosas bonitas…

Go

Ese era el cinco… después viene el seis…

Roku

Era un ninja… no debía temer.

Nana

Su padre le enseño a ser fuerte…

Hachi

No debía tener miedo… si era necesario lucharía.

Kyu

Tomando el valor que necesitaba dejó de escuchar los pasos a través de la habitación…

Se había ido.

Deseando haber tenido un arma con que defenderse vio como lentamente la puerta del cajón comenzó a moverse… abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Un hombre le estaba mirando directamente hacia los ojos…

Diez

.

Tomándole con ambas manos lo agarró por el cuello y le azotó contra la pared, dejándole medio aturdido. Kenshö sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo observo cuando el ninja se le tiraba encima, pero el rodando quedó entre sus piernas y pegándole en el entrepierna le mordió el muslo antes de intentar salir corriendo.

En el pasillo vio a su madre colgando del cuello mientras un ninja muy alto la sostenía con solo un brazo. Ella dirigiéndole una mirada desesperada le indicó el vidrio con los ojos. El quelonio sin dudarlo corrió hasta ventana para atravesarla.

Los segundos pasaban, el aire le llegó directamente al rostro… las gotas de agua golpeándole… el miedo de ser atrapado, el no saber lo que estaba por ocurrir… Estaba cayendo por el vació cuando sintió que unos brazos lo tiraban hacia adentro. Arrojándole hacia el suelo… mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

Recomponiéndose rápidamente sacó una kunai de un bolsillo del ninja que le había tirado. Poniéndose de pie miró a los tres ninjas que tenía en frente, todos y cada uno sacó una espada y le apuntaron amenazantes… pero él no demostró miedo, a cambio le mostro los dientes mientras tomaba firmemente la kunai que tenía en la mano izquierda.

Pero…

Se le había escapado…

El que le había metido se acercó por detrás y le apuntó con la espada en el cuello…

Game Over…

.

Leonardo…

Deteniéndose escuchó un disparó a la lejanía… al otro lado de donde estaba corriendo… Girando en si mismo pudo entonces presentirlo… Escucho el disparo y el sonido sordo del cual provino todo…

Kenshö…

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas empezó a rezar para que kenshö estuviera bien…

Para que kenshö pudiera resistir…

Porque si era lo que creía que era…

Él estaba muerto.

.

 ** _"Ichi geki hissatsu"_ : Un golpe una muerte"**

 **Proverbio samurai**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Wow... me encantó ese final... la frase de mi vida "MUERTE, SANGRE Y DESTRUCIÓN"**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me suben muchos los ánimos, realmente es un honor y un privilegio escribir para ustedes, ahora que se acerca el inminente final les digo que sus comentarios bañan mi alma y me anima a continuar.**

 **No se preocupen no tardaré en subir la continuación, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y puedan decirme que les pareció... Bueno, muchas gracias amigas (y amigos... no lo se, es un poco raro ver hombres dentro de esta comunidad sabes?)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Final: Sigue con vida.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Soundtrack: Aurora - Hans Zimmer (with rain)**

 **Why So Serious? The Joker Theme The Dark Knight Soundtrack - Hans Zimmer.**

 **Fantasy Music - The Last of His Name**

* * *

 _ **"Una determinación invencible puede lograr casi cualquier cosa y en esto radica la gran distinción entre los grandes hombres y los comunes"**_

 **Thomas Fuller**

.

.

Sintió como la hoja mordía la carne, como sería asesinado con solo un movimiento, con solo una orden todo lo que había luchado… todo sería muerto… eso… Iba a morir…

Intentando guardar la compostura comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados, la bufanda…. La bufanda estaba entre el cuchillo y su cuello… eso… eso le estaba salvando la vida sin darse cuenta, ya no estaba en el borde de la vida y la muerte pero… pero rayos… ¿Qué hacer?

 _Lucha…_

Tomando la mano del hombre la presionó mientras que con la otra rápidamente le metía la kunai en el antebrazo. Fue tan rápido que cuando el ninja intentó cortarle el cuello solo encontró la tela en su lugar, tiempo suficiente para pasar por un lado saltar y noquearlo con el codo… miró hacia el frente donde estaban los demás ninjas.

Viendo una pistola en uno de los bolsillos del ninja se tiró rápidamente para tomarlo entre las manos y apuntarlo.

Todos le miraban firmemente, se dieron cuenta que no estaba tan desarmado como aparentaba, la primera impresión había sido un éxito, ya no le miraban como una presa… sino como un verdadero enemigo…

PUM

Un disparo. Sintiendo como le zumbaban los oídos no pudo ver de dónde había salido eso, intentó enfocarse, pero el ruido del disparo seguía haciéndole efecto, le dolían demasiado los oídos… no eran ninjas cualquiera, si tenían armas eran mercenarios… realmente iba a morir.

Preparándose mentalmente para el ataque se dio cuenta que ningún hombre iba a moverse, preguntándose porque entonces vio a su madre aparecer con la nariz sangrante, un sexto ninja apareciendo por detrás la tiro al suelo entre kenshö y los demás… el niño no supo que decir.

– Deteneos –

Todos los ninjas agachándose rápidamente se quedaron mirando hacia el suelo mientras que sus espadas estaban en posición vertical, esperando la siguiente señal de orden. Hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de una mujer.

Kenshö mirándola detenidamente vio cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba todo el mundo. Entonces la pequeña tortuga tomó la pistola firmemente entre las manos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

– No hagas eso – la voz de la mujer hizo retumbar todo. Y el quelonio volvió a mirarla fijamente.

Era una mujer alta, tenía una piel demasiado blanca, tan blanca que podía ver las arterias de sus muñecas. Era una mujer asiática de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, vestía de negro completamente y estaba llevando una chaqueta… parecería una mujer ordinaria y casual si no fuera por lo que estaba pasando.

– Si das un paso más hacia esa ventana mataremos a esa mujer – avanzando abrió su abrigo lenta y pacíficamente. En ese entonces no le había mostrado el arma que llevaba oculta entre la tela… maldición.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – los labios de ella se curvaron como una sonrisa.

– Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – kenshö soltando el arma la pateo hasta hacerla rodar a los pies de la asiática.

Ella tronando los dedos hizo que los ninjas desaparecieran rápidamente por la puerta, hasta el que supuestamente estaba inconsciente. Todo era parte de una trampa… ¿todo era mentira? Dirigiéndole una mirada hacia la mujer en el suelo y la que estaba de pie tragó saliva… se sentía tan… expuesto. Alzó la mirada.

Los únicos que estaban allí ahora eran ellos… la ninja líder de esa agrupación, su madre y él mismo… No…. Eso no era verdad.

– No estamos completamente solos – el niño susurro. La ninja sonrió suavemente.

– No. – ella alzando la mano hizo un gesto con los dedos, entonces de las sombras apareció el hombre que estaba portando el arma, este no dejó de apuntarle en ningún momento, podía ver como lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, se nota que nunca había visto un mutante en su vida.

– Supongo que si quieres dejarnos solos debería irse – la adulta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo bastante curiosa.

Lo miró unos segundos, intentando leerle la mirada, supo entonces que no era un niño convencional, debería darse cuenta que era un niño bastante inteligente. Eso le daba puntos, tal vez le salvaría la vida, solamente debería seguir impresionándola, por su aspecto se ve que no es muy compasible por lo tanto… en el momento en que él deje de serle útil…. Bueno… era. Pero ahora se dio cuenta que no lo estaba mirando a él… estaba mirando…. A su madre.

– Katherine… Definitivamente eres una perra pretenciosa – agachándose quedó a su altura y tomándole del pelo hizo que la mirara… apenas podía sostenerle la vista.

– ¿Creíste que podrías engañarnos a todos y escapar con el botín? –kenshö abriendo los ojos de la impresión soltó un gemido de sorpresa y la asiática le miró por un segundo antes de seguir en su juego.

– Ama Karai… por favor… yo iba a hacerlo – Karai la azotó contra el suelo, provocando que la mujer llorara y gritara por el golpe y el dolor causado.

– Cuando me diste la dirección verifiqué si era cierto lo que me estabas diciendo, pero, lamentablemente lo que me habías revelado era mentira. – le dirigió una mirada al niño.

– Excepto por esto – poniéndose de pie rápidamente pateo la cabeza de la mujer con una fuerza descomunal.

Comenzando a patearle la cabeza la golpeó una y otra vez. Ella comenzó gritando y quejándose en el camino… pero mientras más pasaban los segundos menos sonidos hacia. Provocando que la sonrisa de Karai desapareciera.

– Mamá – kenshö no dejando de mirar por ningún segundo no podía evitar pensar en el sufrimiento de la mujer…. Eso no tenía justicia.

Ella le había engañado… iba a… no tenía la menor idea de lo que le iba a hacer… ¿Acaso lo estaba vendiendo? No… eso no era posible… ¿cómo una mujer tan amable y comprensiva iba a hacer algo así? Le había alimentado, le había dado una bufanda de regalo… Ella le había dicho cómo escapar… le dio el dato de cómo hacerlo… era imposible que ella fuera capaz de saber que él iba a llegar allí… eso no era lógico.

– Mira lo que hiciste. ¿Le hiciste creer a esta criatura que eras su madre? Me das lástima Katherine –ella no se llamaba Carla… ella le había mentido…

Viendo que ella no se movía sacó su espada y mirándola despectivamente le cortó superficialmente una pierna… Provocando los aullidos de la mujer que no paraba de llorar. Y kenshö no podía dejar de mirar.

– Este será la última vez que desafías mi autoridad – dejando que ella se desangrara lentamente le dedicó una mirada larga hacia el niño.

.

Definitivamente era su hijo, no había duda de ello… le conocía demasiado bien para ver el fruto de sus actos… cualquiera no sabría diferenciar si era hijo de cualquiera de los cuatro… pero ella no… ella sabía exactamente quien era quien…

– No puedo creerlo – dando pasos largos hacia el niño él solo pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta.

– Eres su hijo… eres realmente el hijo de Leonardo – soltando una especie de risa frenética kenshö pudo ver como algo en ella cambio, como ella extrañamente se transformó.

Entonces escuchando los jadeos de Katherine Karai se giró molesta para ver que estaba intentando huir, dejando un pequeño rastro tras de sí… Ella volvió a sonreír. – Me pareces que no has aprendido aun – recogiendo la kunai ensangrentada que había utilizado kenshö la lanzó y quedó incrustada en la mano de ella… quedando pegada al suelo.

– Como decía. – alargando su mano logró rozar suavemente el rostro de la pequeña tortuga, observando cada detalle de su rostro y cuerpo. Volvió a sonreír apaciblemente. – Realmente eres un milagro… eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza… increíble… magnifico – El niño sintiendo que tiritaba no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente. Ella dejó de sonreírle.

– Pero eso no te absenta del pecado de tu padre – dándole una bofetada en el rostro hizo que se cayera de espaldas y quedara sentado. – No sabes todo lo que deseo hacerle a tu padre… Claramente serías el mejor regalo que he tenido en mi vida… imagínate… imagínate muerto y Leonardo… claramente suplicando que lo asesine para evitar el sufrimiento de haber perdido la cordura. – el niño cerró la boca y no volvió a moverse… pero Katherine siguió quejándose.

– Ya me hartaste… perdiste perrita… perdiste –

Acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer tirada en el suelo vio como una sombra comenzaba a acrecentarse y ella no pudiendo evitar dejar de gritar sintió el suave mormullo de la muerte provenir desde los labios rojos de su ama y señora…

Entonces… algo se quebró en ese momento…. Algo no estuvo bien…. Mirando como la asiática iba a por ella pensó tantas cosas…. Ese era su momento para escapar…. Se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo… tenía que quedarse allí… tenía que…. Luchar…. Tenía que… ayudarla…

Sin pensar…. Sin reaccionar correctamente corrió al sentido contrario de lo que le indicaba su cerebro. Sin haberse percatado que… corrió a las piernas de la mujer….

Pegándose a su pierna izquierda intentaba hacerle peso para que no avanzara más… era un pésimo plan… su padre siempre se lo decía…

 _No hagas nada que no hayas planificado antes…. No hagas nada estúpido que sabes que no saldrá bien…_

Lo lamentaba… había deshonrado a su maestro.

La ninja dedicándole una mirada desde las alturas solo susurró unas pequeñas palabras en su idioma natal antes de lanzarlo volando contra la pared de solo una patada.

 _¿Por qué?_

No tenía respuesta alguna…. No… No tenía alguna excusa.

Karai girando en sus talones estaba subiendo la espada otra vez en el aire cuando el niño se le tiró… se lanzó hacia ella intentando derribarla, solo consiguiendo que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio, lo miró ahora enfurecida…

– ¡¿Por que la ayudas, acaso no sabes que iba a venderte?! – Kenshö recibiendo una patada otra vez cayó rodando unos metros más allá. – Niño… yo si hubiera sido tú habría escapado… ¿Por qué sigues ahí, por qué no corres? – el pequeño mutante poniéndose de pie lentamente la miró firmemente a los ojos… mientras se le formaba un hematoma en los labios.

– Porque…. – comenzó a intentar respirar –… Eso…. No está bien – poniendo una posición de defensa corrió frente a ella y la mujer volviendo a lanzarlo por los aires cayó más duro…. Esta vez le costó volver a levantarse. – No te permitiré hacerlo –

Kenshö nunca se había sentido más estúpido, más vulnerable… y más valiente en toda su vida…. Aunque ella era una mala mujer, aunque ella había querido venderlo… ella…. No merecía morir. No si estaba él para evitarlo.

– Mírate – la humana siseo mientras lo miraba despectivamente, ahora apuntando su espada hacia él. – Esa mirada de determinación… de pensar que haces lo correcto – ahora apunto a la mujer que tenía en el piso. – Ella es solo una prostituta de tercera que vende a mujeres muy jovencitas…. Es una drogadicta cualquiera…. Para poder sobrevivir vende información al pie… una rata de su categoría hace mejor en desaparecer que seguir con vida – volvió a mirarlo…. Ahora… con ira.

– No puedo dejarte hacer eso – pronunció con dificultad.

– Escúchame bien fenómeno. Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino y por cada vez que te entrometas cortaré un miembro – apunto a la del suelo – uno de ella… – sonrió frenéticamente mientras volvía al cuerpo de la mujer. – Y uno tuyo… decide lo que harás…. Tortuga –

Kenshö sintiendo como la adrenalina lo abandonaba miró sus manos. Entonces… no supo qué hacer…. No era un héroe, no era un ninja… todo lo que había pensado antes… no significaba nada… eso… no estaba bien. Pero… algo se le había escapado.

– Ahora sigues tu zorra – alzando la espada vio el reflejo en su arma y girando bruscamente le vio… apuntándola con la pistola en las manos.

– Aléjate de ella…. Vete y no vuelvas… y llévate a tus ninjas… o… te matare – sintiendo como la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo no podía evitar temblar por miedo… estaba asustado… nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida.

– ¿Acaso crees que resolverás algo? –No se movió – No tienes aga…

– ¡AL SUELO! – apuntó a su cabeza. – No me hagas dispararte. – Karai se rió con fuerza.

– Me estas amenazando con dispararme en la cabeza y dices que no quieres hacerlo. Vas a matar a una mujer para salvar a otra… cuando somos igual de repugnantes. – no se había dado cuenta del mucho acento que tenía ella.

– Tú… tú llegaste a irrumpir en esta casa – pronunció en japonés el niño.

– Vine solo por el botín que tenía consigo… pero una vez que termine eso… realmente estoy dudando entre dejarte vivir o matarte aquí y ahora – dio un paso adelante y él retrocedió a un paso atrás.

– Déjanos ir – suplico el pequeño.

– No

– Por favor…

– Yo no soy la que tiene una pistola en las manos –

.

.

.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre la ciudad. La lluvia era un problema para cualquiera… hasta para los ninjas… eso le dificultaba la capacidad de ver a largas distancias… eso era un problema para cualquiera que estuviera vigilando desde un techo en la oscuridad de la noche… en la lluvia. Un ninja estaba atento a cualquier sonido que fuera extraño, sin darse cuenta del leve chapoteo que producía el corpulento cuerpo de una tortuga mutante a sus espaldas…

Tras quebrarle el cuello dejó el cuerpo sin vida suavemente, sin producir sonido alguno corrió hasta ver a lo lejos un grupo de ninjas cuidando un edificio promedio al medio de un barrio bajo en la ciudad… sería normal si ellos… no fueran ninjas.

Leonardo cayendo sobre ambos pies escuchó otro disparo dentro del edificio y mirando con espanto hacia arriba pudo ver una ventana rota en uno de los pisos superiores. Apostaría a Rafael que kenshö estaba dentro, alejándose de la escena se escondió tras unos botes de basura y llamó el teléfono de Abril. Ella rápidamente contestó la llamada.

– Leo

– Abril creo que se dónde está kenshö. – escuchando un suave respiro por el otro lado no sintió esa alegría que estaba experimentando la humana en ese momento.

– Ven a esta dirección y llama a los demás. Creo que necesitaré refuerzos… y rápido – ella tragando saliva asintió.

. – Lo haré – Leo estaba por colgar cuando ella volvió a hablar. – Y oye… cuídate por favor – El quelonio cortando la llamada blandió ambas espadas… no era necesario responderle para saber que eso haría…

Leonardo volviendo al lugar ya no detecto la presencia de los ninjas, eso siéndole demasiado extraño corrió a las escaleras de emergencia y comenzó a escalarlas con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo permitía… llegando a su destino rápidamente.

Dando un salto hacia adentro terminó rompiendo el resto de la ventana, viendo adentro una imagen espantosa.

Su hijo no estaba.

Leonardo cayendo de rodillas pudo ver en toda la habitación…. Sangre…. Mucha sangre…. Demasiada…. Eso…. Fue espantoso.

Tomándose de la cabeza comenzó a hiperventilar, comenzando a balancearse una y otra vez…. Una y otra vez. Sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos los cerraba firmemente… Estaba muerto…. Estaba muerto…. Por su culpa. Se imaginó tantas cosas… tantos escenarios…. Una muerte lenta… pero… la vio.

Poniéndose de pie caminó a duras penas hacia un rincón, donde la luz casi no llegaba a infiltrarse, un lugar donde estaba todo oscuro…. Donde las luces de las aceras eran su única fuente, pudo ver un cadáver desmembrado, desparramado por toda la habitación, era una mujer.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se giró en sí mismo para empezar a buscar rastros de su pequeño, pero mientras miraba las paredes…. Notó que no había rastros de él. Eso no tenía sentido, si había sido El Pie lo habrían tomado como rehén…. No lo habrían matado así como así.

Viendo hacia el suelo se tiró a este para mirar lo que sería su nueva esperanza, una pequeña huella… de un pie de tres deditos…. Entonces viendo que se dirigía hacia la puerta corrió directamente lo que creía que sería una trampa.

.

Las huellas de sangre estaban cada vez menos claras, pero notando la intensidad de la sangre en las pisadas podría decirse que habían sido recientes…. Su hijo estaba vivo… estaba con vida, pero eso no era de festejar porque detrás de las huellitas habían pisadas de un adulto…. Un pie con suela de esos horribles zapatos…. Una suela del Pie.

Corriendo por las escaleras vio que el rastro de sangre se veía interrumpido, como si algo hubiera caído por las escaleras…. Como si a él lo hubieran tirado por las escaleras. Sintiendo su sangre hervir bajó mucho más rápido, viendo que ahora la baranda estaba llenas de sangre…. Con pequeñas manitos guiándole hacia su persona, como si supiera que lo iba a encontrar, claro, un arma de doble filo… si él lo encontraba… el pie lo encontraba….

Corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta por detrás la pateo para quedar frente de un callejón, mirando para ambos lados intentó averiguar hacia qué lado habría escapado su hijo…. Pero la sangre ya no estaba, no había rastros de él…. Por favor…. Resiste un poco más Kenshö… solo un poco más.

.

.

.

Corriendo.

Corriendo.

Siempre que algo pasaba…. Tenía que estar corriendo.

Estaba cansado, había corrido hace ya un rato y si no hubiera sido por la comida que había ingerido no tendría energía suficiente para estar haciendo en lo que estaba ahora…. Huyendo por su vida.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad corrió despavorido por la puerta, no había alcanzado a llegar hacia las escaleras cuando sintió un disparo pasar por el costado de su cabeza, girando entonces rápidamente la vio a ella sonriendo frenéticamente con el arma en la mano.

– La próxima vez no fallaré tortuga – apuntó hacia su cabeza.

El niño tirándose por las escaleras rodó unos peldaños hasta quedar en el descanso, no dudo en ignorar el dolor y seguir bajando, pero mientras bajaba corriendo sentía las balas rebotar unos segundos después de que él había estado allí. Sudaba frío, no era una broma…. Ella estaba solo jugando con él…. Viendo hasta cuanto él podía resistir…... no iba a dejarla ganar.

Cerrando la puerta de un golpe corrió hacia la izquierda mientras se ponía al medio de la lluvia, intentando no dejar rastros tan obvios de sangre.

Lamentablemente, los callejones eran demasiados largos en Nueva York, empezó a optar por otra estrategia, esconderse mientras corre, pero ¿Cómo? No tenía donde esconderse…. Entonces miró hacia el cielo notando que los ninjas del pie lo miraban desde los techos…. Ellos estaban ayudando con la cacería…. Pero no iban a meterse…. Bueno…. Eso no estaba bien.

Doblando por una esquina corrió hacia la otra calle buscando un lugar donde esconderse, pero mientras volvía a por otro callejón sintió las miradas despectivas del cielo, supo que no iba a ganar, esto era solo diversión para esos imbéciles, no había duda de ello pero tuvo la esperanza de haberse alejado un poco….

 **BUM**

Otro disparo zumbo por su cabeza, si no hubiera sido porque había perdido el equilibrio y se había caído…. No estaría con vida.

Siguió corriendo. Estaba acostumbrado a correr de depredadores, pero este no era cualquier depredador…. No iba a poder librarse de ella tan fácil. Doblando hacia otro callejón notó que se estaba metiendo por lugares donde no tenía la menor idea de donde doblar, eran pasadizos tan cercanos y extraños que él mismo de confundía. Esos eran los barrios bajos de Nueva York…. No estaba en Bronx…. El sector bajo de Nueva york….

¿Cuándo salió de Manhattan? Bronx es un sector peligroso, lleno de delincuencia y drogas… claro…. Claro, eso es genial… ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta allí?

 **BUM**

No. No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más…. Ella estaba jugando y él tenía que correr, el pie estaba en Bronx…. Lo estaban conduciendo hasta su cuartel, pero. NO. No tenía que pensar en eso, tenía que irse, tenía que huir…. Seguir corriendo, seguir corriendo.

Los edificios, tu notabas que ya no estaban en Manhattan por los edificios, estos estaban sucios, desaliñados, la suciedad era un problema…. Antes… su padre vivía en Bronx, ellos estaban en estos sectores pero bajo tierra, y se habían mudado a donde estaban ahora….

 _Evita salir de casa hijo…. Y nunca te acerques a Bronx…. Digan lo que digan si es peligroso, siempre que vamos a luchar contra el crimen este se concentra en Bronx… nunca vallas para allá…. Nunca te dirijas solo a Bronx._

 **BUM**

Atravesando otro callejón se la encontró de frentón…. Logrando chocar contra ella, cayó de espaldas y la vio con una mirada seria ahora…. No sonreía como antes…

 ** _Game Over_**

Sintiendo como la sangre se le congelaba, como había corrido horas para llegar hasta donde estaba… escuchó una explosión a unas cuadras más allá. Entonces recordó cuando escapó que había estado corriendo bajo tierra, fue en el momento en que subió a la superficie que había llegado hasta allí. Corrió de Karai solo unos minutos…. Para él fueron horas, para él fueron suficientes…. Pero… ella no estaba cansada, solo se le veía aburrida.

Apuntando el arma hacia su frente miró el cielo y pudo ver a todo su equipo en las azoteas de los edificios, mirando cómo iba a ser sacrificado.

– Es hora que vuelvan – pronunció en japonés, logrando que ellos desaparecieran y se fueran a su guarida, todo menos uno.

Este era anciano, lo notó por su musculatura y su forma de pararse, no bajó. Solamente la quedó mirando desde su lugar, pero entonces

 **BUM**

Mirando un costado pudo ver que la bala pasó justo al lado del hombro, volvió a mirarla hacia los ojos, ella volvió a sonreír.

– Ahora si tengo toda su atención – haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza el niño se puso de pie.

Kenshö no paraba de pensar, no podía evitar sentir ganas de llorar de frustración… todo lo que estaba pasando no era su culpa, los problemas de ella… todo… Sintiéndose por lo más completo solo bajó la cabeza mientras esperaba su muerte….

Pensó en su tío Miguel….

Pensó en esa madre que nunca pudo y quiso conocer….

Pensó en sus demás tíos…. Como ellos si quisieron entrar en su vida pero por las cosas del destino no pudo ser…

Pensó en su tía Abril… quien quiso que ella fuera su madre…

Pensó en su tío Rafael…

Pensó en su padre…

Oh… su padre…

 _No sabes todo lo que deseo hacerle a tu padre… Claramente serías el mejor regalo que he tenido en mi vida… imagínate… imagínate muerto y Leonardo… claramente suplicando que lo asesine para evitar el sufrimiento de haber perdido la cordura._

Tapándose la boca con las manos bajó la cabeza más hacia su pecho mientras se encogía, no pudiendo evitar en hacerlo. Cayendo de rodillas cerró los ojos un momento mientras se encogía en su mismo…. Karai nunca paró de apuntarle en la cabeza.

– ¿Es de esa manera en la que morirás? – preguntó mientras recargaba el arma y ajustaba su dedo sobre el gatillo, presionándolo cada vez más…. En cualquier segundo se detonaría el arma… solo era cuestión de tiempo… – Eres patético –

Tiempo…

Recordando a su padre enseñarle…. Dialogando…. Mostrándole… siendo un ejemplo, SU ejemplo…. Leonardo… su padre dio todo de sí, todo para que fuera un buen hijo, un buen ninja…. Él había sacrificado todo, su tiempo, su vida, su intelecto y su fuerza…. Él…. No iba a morir así.

Subiendo la cabeza se sentó en posición de castigo, escondiendo ambos pies bajo sus piernas. Subiendo la cabeza la miró hacia arriba poniéndose lo más recto posible…. Karai lo miró ahora extrañada.

Esa determinación otra vez, de pensar que está haciendo lo correcto. Que lo que está a punto de pasar va a ser honorable…. Como si lo que pasara ahora fuera su elección y no algo del destino…

– No moriré como un perro… no seré eso…. No si puedo evitarlo, si tengo que morir… moriré con honor… no te bajaré la cabeza… dispárame pero hoy sabrás que no soy como tú crees que era…. Dispárame…. Si tienes el coraje para dispararle a un niño que no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza hazlo…. ¡DISPÁRAME!

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

.

.

.

Leonardo corrió…. Corrió hasta que pasando la esquina escuchó una explosión. Girando sobre sí mismo pudo ver el edificio en que estaba hace unos momentos…. Estaba en llamas… Supo que Karai no quería evidencia de lo que había hecho… ella antes había evadido a la policía, bueno, ahora sería la misma historia.

Podía saber donde estaban porque escuchaba disparos, no eran repetitivos, eran cada cierto tiempo y concentrándose en usar la técnica Hamato cerró los ojos mientras corría…. Entonces…. Pudo sentirle….

Sintió el agua a su alrededor, como caía hasta el suelo y formaba ondas, sentía como su ritmo cardiaco iba aumentando, sintió como su energía vital era manejada por los canales de Chakra. Sintió como las personas mantenían un flujo constante en sus hogares, tantas personas…. TANTAS personas en los edificios… pero… buscaba un flujo distinto… uno que se manejara como el suyo… el de su hijo… y concentrándose más para captar su localización…. Lo sintió a cien metros.

Abriendo los ojos nuevamente corrió en dirección de su hijo. Una técnica de ese calibre le quitaba mucha energía, y eso que no la había estado usando a su cincuenta por ciento, claramente su maestro estaría muy decepcionado de él si supiera que usa esta técnica solo para buscar a sus enemigos y a su hijo.

Una técnica creada para matar, él nunca la había usado en una persona para matarla. Esta técnica era muy asediada para todos los clanes ninjas del mundo. Si ellos la obtenían… sería su fin…. Pero… ahora como la había utilizado en su hijo ya no podría pelear… ya no estaría en condiciones para blandir una espada siquiera.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente se detuvo en seco. Sintió como su respiración se cortó…. Como todo su mundo se vio reducido en esos tres sonidos… si era lo que creía que era… él estaba muerto…. Pero…

No supo como lo hizo, pero corriendo de todas maneras quiso llegar lo más rápido posible, aun quedaba la oportunidad que su hijo siguiera con vida… solamente si pudiera llegar ahora, si pudiera correr más rápido si pudiera serle mejor… no un padre inútil….

Un inútil…. No pudiste proteger a tu hijo, no pudiste salvarle la vida… Él estará muerto y será por tu culpa, tantos años huyendo para salvarle… y solo podrás llegar para su funeral…. Si hubieras sido más apto…. Él estaría en mejores manos que las tuyas, no eres capaz de nada… eres un idiota…. Un estúpido si creíste que podrías mantenerlo con vida si estaba cerca de ti... no eres un buen líder, no eres un buen hermano…. Un buen hijo… un buen padre….

.

Doblando la esquina…. Le vio.

.

Kenshö. Su hijo kenshö…. Estaba bañado en sangre…

El niño estaba perdido mirando hacia la nada… su cuerpo bañado en sangre. Al medio de la calle. Leonardo cayendo de rodillas pudo ver la mirada perdida del niño… entonces sintiendo como perdía las fuerzas comenzó a llorar desmedidamente, no había logrado llegar a tiempo…. No había logrado salvarle de ella…. Él…. Estaba muerto por su culpa….

Tomando su cuerpo él no se percató de lo liviano que era, pero, apenas lo hubiera tomado para mecerlo como lo hacía cuando dormía de pequeño Kenshö comenzó a gritar frenéticamente mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre; pero Leonardo haciendo un sonido con sus labios comenzó a arrullarle para tranquilizarle… tal como hacía con él cuando era un bebe.

– Kenshö soy yo… kenshö soy yo… no te pasará nada… ya pasó… kenshö ya pasó…

Leonardo sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba tumbado de espalda pero…. No podía evitar pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que se había imaginado, su hijo no estaba bien… estaba vivo pero… Por kami… eso no estaba bien, su hijo debió pasar por un trauma de los más terribles a su corta vida… y… todo por su culpa… no debió dejarle salir en primer lugar… si no hubiera sido por su incompetencia nada de esto estaría pasando… El… era un idiota.

– Lo lamento kenshö… lo lamento tanto –

El niño sintiendo como el agua bañaba su cuerpo, limpiando la sangre, no pudo evitar abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía como el agua caía sobre sus hombros, sobre sus piernas, como caía caliente sobre sus brazos… sin saber que era el agua mezcladas con las lágrimas de su padre.

Pero el niño nunca lo sabría…

Eso… había sido un rotundo error… pero eso lo pensaría después… décadas después…

Ya estando varios minutos en esa posición Leonardo le acariciaba la cabeza mientras intentaba recomponerse, intentando regular su respiración a la normal…intentando guardar la compostura y volver a ser el mismo… pero…

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo buscaba algo que le diera indicios que no estaban solos pero no vio a nadie, no sintió a nadie… pero algo no estaba bien…. Eso le hizo sentir escalofríos.

– Kenshö… ¿Qué pasó? – soltándole de apoco vio como el niño no cambiaba esa mirada vacía, escalofriante…

– El edificio va a explotar – girando la cabeza vio que a menos de un metro yacía una bomba que estaba a punto de detonar.

El tiempo se detuvo. El adulto antes de pensar ya había tomado el cuerpo de su hijo y trasladado a dos bloques de departamentos de distancia. Justo cuando el susodicho estaba explotando por los aires. Si no hubiera sido porque su hijo había reaccionado… no lo habrían contado.

Leonardo tomando el cuerpo de su hijo cayó de rodillas otra vez, pero estaba vez no quiso soltar a su hijo en ningún momento, hace unos segundos habría jurado que escuchó morir a su hijo, hace unos segundos podría jurar que vio muerto a su hijo… eso nunca iba a sacárselo de la cabeza.

Mirando la sangre en la piel de su hijo caminó con él en brazos y se dirigió hacia una poza de agua, entonces sentándolo en sus piernas sacó un paño, lo remojó en el agua y comenzó a pasárselo por la cara. Lavándole la sangre decidió sacarle toda la suciedad del cuerpo, pero mientras intentaba tomar el paño y sumergirlo en agua se dio cuenta que estaba temblando.

.

 _Tomándola de la cabeza no paraba de mirarle mientras le cortaba lentamente los pies… esa sonrisa frenética en sus labios que le provocaban las ganas de vomitar desesperadamente._

– _Definitivamente veo que no eres del todo igual a tu padre. –_

 _._

Agachando la cabeza se la tomó entre las manos mientras soltaba un gemido. Su padre acercándose le besó la coronilla mientras le abrazaba, intentando ser lo más delicado posible.

– Kenshö estas a salvo. – el niño sin prestarle la mínima atención comenzó a vomitar mientras intentaba detenerse.

 _Ella no paraba de sonreírle… sus gritos de dolor eran demasiado… ella gritaba demasiado fuerte… por favor… por favor… pero ella solo le alargaba su sufrimiento… y él no paraba de mirar._

Después de vaciar todo se limpio la boca con el antebrazo, aun no podía parar de temblar. Mirando hacia su padre unos segundos más intentó decir algo… pero el suelo se le acercó muy rápido a la cara.

Cayendo con todo Leonardo no alcanzó a tomarlo a tiempo cuando todo sucedió. Entonces percatándose que seguía lloviendo comenzó a dejar que el agua le recorriera por todo el cuerpo… Esperando que lavara la sangre.

.

.

Abriendo los ojos otra vez miró hacia arriba, los disparos fueron tan fuertes que con el ruido no pudo evitar cerrarlos… estaba con vida pero….

El niño mirándola con la boca abierta empezó a temer por su vida, ¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese punto? Ahora solo quería volver a casa… no le importaba si ellos le trataban mal… les haría caso en todo… si con ello podía conservar su vida… no volvería a hablar si eso les salvaba la vida.

La mujer bajando el arma estaba avanzando hasta quedar frente a él, se arrodillo mientras volvía a mirarlo a los ojos, viendo como él sufría por lo que estaba pasando… por lo que iba a pasar ahora…

– Eres ella – Karai lo miró tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el hematoma que se estaba formando en su pequeño rostro por las caídas… debía decirlo, no era tan horrible como esas otras tortugas.

– Tú… eres Karai… la razón por la que mi padre y yo huimos – asintió con la cabeza. – No Ten-tengo miedo… pronunció mientras veía como sacaba una kunai de su bolsillo.

– Soy la razón por la que tu padre huye… soy la razón por la que tu padre es un desterrado…. Porque él me teme… teme mi poder y mi dominio… yo soy su mayor pesadilla… la de él y sus hermanos… soy… el monstruo que acabará con ustedes para siempre… pero antes –tomándolo del cuello lo alzo mientras lo alzaba debajo de la tormenta.

– ¿Por qué intentaste salvar a esa perra? – escuchó una voz provenir del techo. Ella tomó un auricular y lo puso en su oído. – Sal de aquí. … FUERA – se desconecto mientras lo acercaba hasta su rostro.

– ¿Por qué? – no lo sabía, él no lo sabía… pero… no podía decirle eso.

– Yo… Yo… no lo sé… yo… sé que no está bien… matar por placer está mal – Karai lo miró sin decir nada, no movió ningún músculo.

– Matar no está bien… no lo está… pero somos ninjas, matar está en nuestra sangre… está en nuestro ser… los ninjas somos asesinos. No hay honor detrás de esa verdad, aunque tu padre intente disfrazarlo… es un asesino como yo – kenshö intentó pronunciar algo pero ella no lo dejo.

– Él ha matado a muchos de los míos… ¿Qué lo hace bueno, que lo hace diferente? –el niño arañaba sus manos intentando conseguir aire… solo un poco de aire…

Tirándolo contra el suelo se le posicionó arriba, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando infligirle miedo…. Mucho miedo. Y el niño lo tuvo, solo podía ver a la mujer que provocaba desvelos a su padre… siempre lo supo, cuando su padre se despertaba a mitad de la noche, la veía a ella…. En esa mirada…. De… tanta… rabia… de tanta pena.

– ¿Me odias? – se atrevió preguntar el niño mientras tomaba con ambas manos a la de la mujer que lo sujetaba por el cuello.

– ¿Odiarte? – se preguntó mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la cabeza.

– ¿Me odias? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño quelonio.

– No…. No te odio. Odio a tu padre, odio a los tuyos… odio a los mutantes… odio a tu familia, si fuera por mí ustedes estarían todos muertos… petrificados y embalsamados en mi pared. Ustedes nos han hecho mucho daño… pero claro. Tu padre nunca te ha dicho eso – lo soltó mientras se giraba, mientras subía la cabeza para dejar que la lluvia le bañara.

– _Te dejaré vivir solo si te quedas ahí…. Solo… si tienes las agallas de no hacer nada…. Y no te matare…. Pero… si intentas algo los mataré a ambos…. Y a tu padre también que viene para acá – apuntó hacia afuera. – Se que viene por ti… solo si quieres vivir para contarlo, deja que la mate… – volvió a su tarea mientras la mujer chillaba de dolor._

– ¿Por qué no me matas? – temió preguntar.

– Escapaste cuando dije que no lo hicieras, si, debería matarte por hacerlo…. Tengo que hacerlo – avanzando caminó hasta él y mirándose ambos frente a frente volvió a tomarlo por el cuello.

– Vi como la matabas, fue después cuando comenzaste a despedazarla que escapé, tu, me dijiste que no me matarías si te dejaba matarla…. Debiste dejarme ir – intentó excusarse el niño.

Karai volvió a mirarle extrañada, ese niño no era como ninguno otro que había conocido, ¿Por qué no estaba bajo su tutela? Si él hubiera estado bajo su mando… ahora no estaría preocupada por estupideces legales… habría sido genial adoptar a un niño con las características de este.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó suavemente mientras se giraba y comenzaba a atender algo en un bolso que dejó a solo un metro de él.

– Me matarás después de todo. ¿Tiene sentido que sepas mi nombre? – Karai giró la cabeza apenas hubiera terminado de programar la bomba que sonaría en menos de un minuto.

– Hay cosas peores que la muerte niño…. Y hoy… conocerás ese mundo… hoy te volverás un ninja de verdad –

...

..

.

Kenshö… soñaba… y no paraba de soñar… la inconsciencia… eso… le pesaba demasiado…. El saber… que ella estaba muerta por su culpa…. Porque tuvo que elegir… pero… su mente no lo soportó y terminó por desmayarse hasta en sus sueños… no tuvo que seguir viéndola… sonreír…

.

.

Abril bajándose rápidamente del auto soltó un grito de horror al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Leonardo se llevaba el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos, todo sería normal si no le escurriera sangre por las piernas…

Ella corriendo hasta él le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar, en cambio solo recibió la respuesta monótona por parte de él.

– No es suya… no está muerto… pero… lo que vivió dentro… nunca más podré ser el mismo – avanzando con el niño la mujer pudo ver como él luchaba por no desmoronarse allí mismo.

Entonces corriendo abrió la puerta trasera y dejando que se subieran ella les puso unas mantas encima a ambos mientras se subía a la puerta del copiloto, mirando a su esposo este le tomo la mano mientras que Donatello con lagrimas en los ojos encendía el motor del automóvil.

– Lo lamento tanto… yo realmente lo lamento. –

Abril sin parar de llorar se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposo que no paraba de temblar, ella dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro miró hacia Leonardo y viendo que este seguía en su tarea de limpiarle cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Definitivamente algo murió esa noche… y temía que todos se hubieran perdido también.

.

 _ **"Se humilde para admitir tus errores, inteligente para aprender de ellos y maduro para corregirlos"**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Shan shan shan!**

 **Ultimo capitulo YEEEEYYYY! no sabes lo emocionada que estoy para llegar a este punto. Si si... este no es un buen final pero falta el epilogo. En ese momento todo se solucionará... bueno en lo posible.**

 **Gracias a todos los que escribieron, gracias a todos los que me comentaron y dieron ánimos para seguir.**

 **Son muy geniales... de verdad que son los mejores, gracias por llegar a este punto.**

 **Iba a hacer este capitulo dividido en dos partes pero luego pensé que sería muy largo y problemático dividirlo y hacer cambios y bla bla bla... decidí hacerlo largo y terminar con mi sufrimiento.**

 **Son como seis mil palabras... yo normalmente no hago más de dos mil quinientas... mucho para procesar.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por todo el apoyo que me dieron.**

 **Son increíbles.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**

 **3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogo**

* * *

 _ **Soundtrack:** _**Death Parade OST - Death's Regret**

 **Most Emotional Music Ever: Burial**

* * *

 _ **"Hay días en que me invade un sentimiento más negro que la más negra melancolía — el desprecio a los hombres. Y para no dejar ninguna duda sobre qué es lo que yo desprecio, sobre quién es el que yo desprecio: es el hombre de hoy, el hombre del que yo soy fatalmente contemporáneo."**_

 _ **Nietzsche**_

.

.

Las hojas de los arboles se movían apaciblemente mientras corría una suave brisa. El bosque en todo su esplendor… en ese momento estaba descansando en la subida del viejo roble… en la granja de los Jones…. Estaba anocheciendo, el sol estaba en un punto muy bello donde se escondía entre los picos de las montañas, el cielo era una combinación de colores naranjas, rosados y celestes… era una vista maravillosa… pero no para él.

Kenshö estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando…

 _Está cansado…_

Sin inmutarse siguió mirándola la nada cuando las voces de los adultos interrumpieron todo lo que estaba enfocado… en nada…

 _Se ve…. Decaído…_

Sin comprender el porqué seguía vivo…. Se dedicó a respirar lentamente… mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido… no pudiendo evitar olvidar el lujo y detalle de las cosas…

 _Míralo… actúa como si estuviera ausente…_

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa Leonardo corrió para tomar sus cosas. Depositándolo en la cama, esperó a que su hijo no volviera a despertar dentro de unas horas cuando

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Girando la cabeza vio como el niño no paraba de temblar mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos… Estaba hiperventilando… sus labios temblaban mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban… evitando con todas sus fuerzas llorar…

Leonardo dejando lo que estaba haciendo corrió para tomarlo en brazos y acunarlo en su cuello. Mientras el niño no paraba de jadear y temblar recordaba todo lo acontecido… no pudiendo evitar gemir por el paso de sus recuerdos… demasiados dolorosos… demasiado impactantes para él…

– Nos iremos de aquí kenshö… solo resiste un poco más…. Aguanta un poco más…

Llegando a la habitación todos sus tíos miraron como Kenshö se aferraba a su padre mientras todos intentaban averiguar el origen del grito. Donatello haciéndose presente pasó a través de ellos para llegar frente a su hermano mayor, este estaba con una jeringa en la mano.

– Esto evitará que despierte en el camino, ayudará a que descanse lo suficiente mientras se mueven – inyectándole en el hombro no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Kenshö cayó en el Morfeo.

– Tengo miedo de preguntar lo que pasó – pronunció suavemente el morado mientras Abril tomaba al pequeño en brazos.

– Todos lo estamos – respondió la humana. Leonardo mirando a su hijo unos segundos más se giró para terminar de empacar todas las cosas.

– Cuando llegué allí… mi hijo estaba bañado en sangre… No había rastros de heridas ni cortes en alguna parte de su cuerpo… Pero… por alguna razón todo parecía tan irreal… Sacado de una pesadilla, él estaba en estado de Shock… Antes de eso vi un cadáver descuartizado en la esquina de la habitación y… – Rafael tomándole el hombro hizo un gesto con los ojos y Leo dándose vuelta encontró a Abril llorando silenciosamente mientras Mikey le miraba horrorizado.

– Algo malo pasó esa noche… algo realmente… malo –

Todos se quedaron en sus lugares, sumergidos en sus pensamientos….

Rafael por el contrario caminando hasta el salón vio a su familia reunida, vio a su esposa durmiendo cansadamente apoyada en el respaldo del sofá… Él intentando serenarse caminó hasta ellos, su hijo estaba en los brazos de su madre mientras se metía el pulgar en la boca. Sonrió tranquilamente, pero. Mirando a su hija vio como ella lo miraba desde el otro lado, estaba acurrucada en la esquina, pero nunca le sacó la mirada de encima.

– Todo esto es tú culpa – pronunció severamente su padre, la niña entró en un llanto silencioso. – No importa lo que digas ahora… no había excusa suficiente para lo que le dijiste a él… él… sigue siendo mi sobrino, MI sangre…. No tienes derecho a hacer lo que hiciste… te pediría que te disculparas…. Pero ya es tarde… muy tarde… no importa lo que hagas ahora… ya está todo roto… eso… ¿Cómo te hace sentir? – la niña dejando que cayeran sus pesadas lagrimas se tomó la cabeza.

– Muy mal… yo… no quería eso, yo no quería provocarle eso… yo… solo quería que lo castigaran… nada más… merezco todos los castigos que me impongas – Rafael mirándola desde arriba se sentó entre su esposa y su hija, mirándola muy triste… muy desanimado.

– Solo te diré que tu castigo ya es esto… y sabes lo que es… – la niña asintió con la cabeza. – No lo quería así… pero… las cosas ya son de esta manera – ella siguió llorando en silencio.

Tomándola entre sus brazos la arropó mientras ella se le apegaba en su cuerpo, mientras ponía su cabeza entre su hombro y su caparazón… Sabía que el peso de la culpa sería suficiente castigo, no era ciega ni menos tonta… había visto la sangre cuando llegaron… supo que se había hecho mucho daño… ella… ahora sabía lo que se sentía…

.

.

Desde ese entonces el significado del tiempo no le era nada importante para el pequeño mutante. Solo se dedicaba a quedarse sentado apoyado en el viejo roble de la mini colina. No hablaba, no respondía… solo se alimentaba cuando Leo o Abril llegaban a darle la comida en la boca… pero lo demás… no era importante.

No era de impresionar que se quedara despierto toda la noche, evitando cerrar los ojos para no volver a ver esas imágenes en sus sueños… Pero también era de esperar que se durmiera en el transcurso del día, siempre gritando al final cuando despertaba sorpresivamente.

Su padre no le despegaba un ojo de encima. Siempre estaba cerca, entrenaba cerca, se bañaban juntos, comían juntos… no se separaba en ningún momento pero… para él le daba igual…

– _Ama Karai… por favor… yo iba a hacerlo – Karai la azotó contra el suelo, provocando que la mujer llorara y gritara por el golpe y el dolor causado._

– _Ya me hartaste… perdiste perrita… perdiste –_

 _Después de decir esas frías palabras solo llegaron los gritos desgarradores de la mujer propagarse por el espacio… vio como lentamente la torturaba sin piedad, buscando la muerte más dolorosa que pudiera infringirle a esa… y él no podía evitar mirar…_

 _Tomándola de la cabeza no paraba de mirarle mientras le cortaba lentamente los pies… esa sonrisa frenética en sus labios que le provocaban las ganas de vomitar desesperadamente._

– _Definitivamente veo que no eres del todo igual a tu padre. –_

 _No era como su padre…_

 _No era como su padre…_

 _Como su padre…_

 _Como su padre…_

 _Su padre…_

 _Su padre…_

 _Padre…_

– _¡Ayúdenme por favor…. No… por favor… Yo no quiero morir! – gritó Katherine… diciendo aquellas… sus últimas palabras…_

 _._

 _._

Leonardo estaba mirando desde la ventana de la casa, sus manos temblaban, su semblante era el de un témpano de hielo, con cada segundo que pasaba…. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, todo había sido su culpa…. Solo había llevado a su hijo a un doloroso final… sus decisiones terminaron en sangre…. En algo completamente horroroso… eso… no podía perdonárselo, quería arreglar todo, quería tener a su hijo en sus brazos y llevarse todo su dolor… que pudiera sonreírle otra vez, que fuera esa luz en su vida…. Pero todo estaba perdido…. No había nada que hacer, el daño estaba hecho pero…. Pero…

Abriendo los ojos de golpe se giró sobre sus talones para ver a sus hermanos, en este momento estaban todos ellos, cada uno pendiente de sus asuntos. Donatello estaba sentado en la mesa con sus dos hijos mirando en cada lado, ambos pendientes de todos los actos de su padre, Rafael por el contrario estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras a su lado estaba su pequeño hijo con un pequeño juguete, cada cierto tiempo se lo enseñaba para que le ayudara a jugar, pero él no estaba pendiente de su hijo…. Ahora estaba mirando a su hermano mayor directamente a los ojos.

Poniéndose de pie caminó lentamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared, leyendo la mirada de su hermano, luego mirando de la ventana hacia afuera. Todos estaban muy alterados, esto había sido un desastre. Splinter se había negado a venir, Rafael y Miguel tuvieron un serio problema con su maestro, fue una severa discusión pero…. Todo terminó en nada.

– Hoy nos devolveremos a casa – dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo se fijo que él estaba mirando por el horizonte ahora, no le estaba poniendo atención. – Y espero que el tiempo pueda curar todo, sé que no es bueno decirlo pero…. Él te necesita ahora…. Y… no lo desampares – Leonardo girando la cabeza le dedicó una larga mirada antes de asentir.

– No lo haré – Rafael asintió con la cabeza… pero no se movió… le tomó el hombro… No hizo nada más, sin saber porqué… sintió deseos de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo… simplemente no podía dejarse caer así… no cuando su hijo está en un estado mental…. Deplorable.

Caminando hacia la cocina de la casa se fijó que estaban las hermanas terminando los preparativos para el viaje, junto a ellas estaba el menor de los hermanos. Todos se giraron para ver al ex líder del clan.

– Miguel, Abril…. Necesito de su ayuda – el quelonio menor temblando por unos segundos notó que, algo estaba pasando en la cabeza de su hermano…. Y no creía que eso fuera bueno, porque cada vez que ponía esa mirada…. Algo grande iba a pasar… alguna propuesta loca por el estilo…. Eso no le agradó para nada.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – La pelirroja aproximándose al mayor notó la mirada de urgencia que este poseía, se estremeció.

– Necesito que suban hasta el último piso y me esperen allí, subiré con kenshö para dar las instrucciones – Miguel abriendo los ojos de golpe se acercó a su hermano para mirarlo con urgencia.

– Es…. Es lo que creo que es… porque si es así yo –Leonardo subiendo la mano hasta el hombro hizo el ademán para que su hermano menor guardara silencio.

– Si. Es eso y lo haremos ahora – Mikey negó con la cabeza.

– No puedes, digo, no podemos hacer eso… solo… piénsalo mejor… ¿Acaso no te importa su vida, lo que pase con él? No podemos arriesgarlo así – Leo temblando comenzó a apretar sus manos, fue tanto que el color de sus nudillos cambiaron a un verde muy pálido. Su respiración se aceleró y todos los presentes temieron que terminara saltando sobre Miguel para abofetearlo.

– Qué puede ser peor…... Todo lo que pase ahora no puede ser para nada más malo de lo que ya es…. Si hubiera muerto esa noche…. Habría sido menos traumático para su alma…. No estuviste ahí…. No viste nada, no pienses que no lo he pensado… pero si crees que podré quedarme quieto a ver como mi hijo se desmorona lentamente no…. No…. – Subió la mirada para verse a los ojos, ambos…. Muy enojados. – No tenemos nada que perder –

– Su vida. Puede perder la vida… es muy arriesgado…. Yo no quiero que lo hagas. Por favor, te lo suplico…. No lo hagas – alargando el brazo le tomó el hombro mientras Leo le dirigió una mirada hacia la mayor de las O´Neil.

– Deben marcharse ahora, pueden llevarse a todos los niños, a Donatello y tu esposo… no queremos que les ocurra nada a ninguno. Cuento contigo –Robín sintiendo la terrible urgencia de preguntar de lo que estaban hablando asintió con la cabeza.

– Nos marcharemos ahora – avanzando llegó hasta la puerta y antes de irse le tomó el antebrazo. Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos mientras ella se giraba por completo hacia él. Mikey se apartó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

– No soy nadie para decírtelo, tampoco he vivido esto bajo mi sangre… pero… si crees que eso puede salvarle la vida… no pierdes nada… Pero… si lo intentas también… lo puedes perder todo… Por favor…. Sálvale – abrazándolo efusivamente le besó la mejilla mientras no paraba de temblar. Separándose se fue de la cocina, dejando a los tres en un completo silencio.

– ¿Por qué nos necesitas? – habló la humana mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ahora estaba convencida que esto era una pésima idea.

– Porque este ritual se necesita a un viajero, un puente y un testigo… Solo ustedes pueden ayudarme con esto… Mikey… no te lo pediría si no creyera que no es necesario, pero ya no es él…. Solo… solo míralo. No tiene vida, él nunca se recuperará si no hago nada… no puedo simplemente tomarlo y llevármelo… tampoco estamos con la disposición de ayuda psicológica… Eres el único puente… por favor… por favor… te lo imploro – cayendo de rodillas sintió como…. Lo había perdido todo.

No había nada que perder, antes hubiera muerto antes que suplicar de rodillas, antes de dejarse rebajar ante uno de ellos… pero… no tenía nada, le destrozaba, le destrozaba ver como su hijo había perdido toda luz de vida, como no quería comer… como no le importaba hacer nada, no le escuchaba… era como si estuviera muerto en vida… era eso… un muerto en vida…. Bajando la cabeza se la tomo entre las manos, tenía tanta impotencia, tanta vergüenza…. Tanta ira… no podía ser salvado… solo… solo quería terminar con la pesadilla.

Mikey arrodillándose ante Leonardo no pronunció nada. Leo solo estaba mirando hacia el suelo pero una mano le obligó a subir la mirada, entonces no se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba dejando que le rodaran las lágrimas por la comisura de sus ojos. Pero… ante todo pronóstico Miguel le rodeo con los brazos para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Leonardo ocultó la cabeza en su hombro… sintiendo como su hermanito le acariciaba el caparazón.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso, no estoy de acuerdo pero lo haré… también siento que tengo culpa en esto…. Lo sé… no tenía nada que ver pero… también fue mi culpa… yo… voy a ayudarte… pero por favor no vuelvas a ponerte de rodillas…. No me gusta verte así… tú… eres demasiado increíble para eso – soltándolo le acarició el rostro mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba consigo a su hermano. – No es necesario que lo implores, te seguiré hasta donde sea necesario…. No importa que – El mayor sonriendo penosamente volvió a abrazarle, sintiendo que… ya no estaba solo… pero… nuevamente sintió ese nudo en la garganta… demasiada amabilidad le destrozaría.

.

.

Estaban subiendo Abril con Mikey cuando pisadas se hicieron llegar, ambos se giraron para ver a dos tortugas bastante molestas por lo que estaba pasando, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente iba a pasar.

– No entiendo, ¿Por qué llamarlos a ustedes, que van a hacer allá arriba se puede saber? – el quelonio de rojo cruzándose de brazos se posicionó buscando una explicación, ya estaba bastante cabreado con toda esta situación para que hicieran cosas raras mientras les piden que se vayan.

– Si, además de eso… ¿Qué va a pasar, acaso van a demorar horas allá arriba? – Donatello girándose vio como James llegó caminando hasta sus piernas, pero en vez de ponerle atención le exigió que se marchara a ver a su hermana.

Abril iba a dar la explicación, pero Miguel avanzando hasta ella le tomó el hombro y quedó a solo dos peldaños de Rafael. Lo estaba mirando de manera fea, no tenía un pelo de vergüenza y de temor, lo que estaba pasando era grave y no se dejaría estar mientras pudiera ser útil. Ya estaba bastante cabreado con que todo el tiempo estuvieran tratándolo de idiota.

– ¿Quieren la versión real o solo la que ustedes están dispuestos a escuchar? – cruzándose de brazos también lo miró directamente a los ojos, eso descolocó al de rojo porque nunca había visto a su hermano así de determinado.

– No les entiendo, ¿Qué van a hacer que se pusieron a sí de graves? – Donatello avanzando miró a su esposa que solo se apegó más a Mikey, eso le extrañó por completo.

– Resulta ser que vamos a hacer un ritual muy antiguo que requiere de Fe. Algo de lo cual ambos carecen. Es muy riesgoso y se necesita de mínimo tres personas para intentarlo, consiste en que entraremos al subconsciente de alguien practicando meditación dirigida. Se requiere de mucha concentración y dedicación para hacerlo… si… se que suena muy extraño decir eso proveniente de mi, pero he tomado clases con Leo y el Maestro Splinter para hacerlo, he aprendido que la meditación puede lograr grandes cosas… aun cuando no le dedique mucho tiempo en eso resulta que soy el mejor de todos ustedes…. Y eso Leo lo puede corroborar – terminando con una sonrisa los hermanos mayores se quedaron sin palabras que pronunciar.

– No estoy de acuerdo con sus argumentos, la hipnosis no es científica y puede ser muy extraña, sin decir que con efectos dudosos ya que proviene de orígenes así de cuestionables, sin considerar que es Mikey el que lo hará – objetó Donatello mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Lo ven, por eso no pueden subir, no sirve de nada que estén ambos cuestionando de esto –pronunció el menor de todos cuando terminó de hablar Donnie, ya estaba cansado que siempre lo trataran como un idiota rodante.

– Considerando que funcionara, ¿Cómo saben que funcionará? Además… Mikey….es… bueno… MIKEY… Creo que todos morirán antes de hacerlo bien. Sin ofender – iba a agregar algo más, pero una mano de tres dedos le obligó a girar.

Allí estaba Leo, tenía apoyado en uno de sus brazos a su hijo que poseía unas tremendas ojeras debajo de los parpados. Todos se quedaron en el mayor silencio mientras pasaba a través de ellos hasta llegar a las escaleras, girándose se fijo que los niños ya estaban arriba de la camioneta y que solo faltaban los mayores para irse. Se fijó en ellos.

– Mikey tiene mayor potencial de lo que jamás van a entender. No los invitamos no porque no quisiéramos, si no porque están condicionados a pensar de solo una manera. Pero la vida tiene demasiados matices, además, necesitamos de su apoyo. Por favor, necesito que se vayan, vamos a seguirlos después… pero por favor… Necesito que confíen en mi solo una vez…. Por favor – girándose por completo no esperó respuesta por parte de ninguno.

Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse en el primer piso.

.

.

Cerraron las cortinas y prendieron velas en alrededor, estaba kenshö reposando sobre una cama. Estaban todos los adultos de pie mirando al pequeño dormir, estaba durmiendo pero no era placido… era de una manera muy mala, estaba compungido… estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

– Antes de comenzar…. ¿Por qué salías casi todos los días, por qué no estabas en casa? – aprovechó de preguntar Miguel mientras se ponía a la cabeza de su sobrino.

– Bueno, fui a ver unos temas pendientes – Mikey abrió los ojos. – Y si. Es eso lo que estas pensando. Tuve que acabar con unos mercenarios que iban tras de mí, me han perseguido por años, así que acabe con muchos de ellos… por no decir la gran mayoría – posicionándose al lado derecho del niño dejó que Abril se pusiera en su lado izquierdo.

– ¿Por qué te perseguían? – preguntó temerosa la humana.

– Mi cabeza, mi cabeza tiene un precio alto desde que derroté a Shredder…. Esos mercenarios me han buscado desde que tengo 16 años pero… mi preció se cuadriplicó hace aproximadamente 8 años…. No podía seguir en Nueva York sabiendo que ellos vienen a por mí –

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ya no era solo la obsesión de entrenar, era porque estaban en peligro. Pero…. Nunca se los había contado. Prefirió acabar con ellos desde las sombras, pero… acabar siempre termina en muerte… era ese el problema… a ninguno de ellos le gustaba matar, bueno… no se sabía muy bien de Rafael pero… tanto Abril y Mikey aprendieron muchas cosas esa tarde…. En realidad… ya no era necesario estar imaginando las razones por las que se iba, tenía buenas razones para ello… eso no le quitaba lo triste.

– ¿Y como te sacas de encima a la PDI si has matado a muchos tipos? – Leonardo simplemente asintió melosamente mientras se encogía de hombros, nunca dejó de mirarlo seriamente.

– ¡No! – el menor se apartó de él mirándolo de manera impactada.

– Si… me temo que si Mikey – el quelonio de naranja comenzó a tirarse las puntas de ambas bandadas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Pero… no… no puede estar pasando otra vez… pero… ¿Cómo? – se acercó hasta su hermano mayor para comenzar a zamarrearle.

– Fue mucho más difícil que la última vez… bueno… hubo un trato pero… – el menor entrecerró los ojos de manera dudosa. – No hay nadie más metido en esto. Solo fui yo y nadie más –

– ¿Se puede saber de qué rayos están hablando? – se expresó la humana mientras se cruzaba de brazos, habían cosas que realmente no estaba entendiendo y ella pertenecía a la familia hace bastante tiempo para enterarse de cosas tránsfugas.

– No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a ese lugar y que hayas hecho un trato con el cuervo…. Es tan horrible, eres idiota si dejaste que te encontraran…. Prometieron que nos dejarían en paz… pero claro…. Ellos siempre tienen que ganar…. ¡Maldito sea el Estado que oprime al pueblo! –soltándole se puso de nuevo en su lugar para comenzar a respirar lentamente.

– No entiendo nada – el mayor posando la mano sobre su cabello le miró seriamente.

– No es nada importante, bueno, mientras no incluya a Mikey – el nombrado girando la cabeza lo miró feamente mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y este al de la humana, quedando una triangulo perfecto.

– ¿Y te convencieron? – preguntó por última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a respirar lentamente, mientras todos se arrodillaban.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia

–Oh jo jo claro que lo es – Leonardo lo miró seriamente mientras exhalaba suavemente.

– Por favor…. Necesito que nos concentremos todos…. Por favor – no hubo un tono de felicidad en eso, estaba cansado… se veía agotado.

Miguel asintiendo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se concentraba en los mantras, entonces comenzó a recitar palabras muy extrañas, las cuales Abril no conocía.

 _Ateh Adonai Elohim Asher Ha-Shamain Ve-Ha-Aretz_

Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciarlas kenshö comenzó a gritar.

Le habían pedido que solamente cerrara los ojos y que pensara en una puerta. Había sonado sencillo pero ahora no lo era. Abril luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no abrir los ojos, comenzó a llorar. No podía evitarlo, se sintió tan mal… apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar esas extrañas palabras pudo sentir un extraño pesar…

Era doloroso, era vergonzoso… era sentirse muy deprimida, sentía que todo estaba acabado, sentía que su mundo se había reducido a solo existir… sentía que… sentía que… sentía lo que estaba sintiendo Kenshö. Entonces una mano se apretó en su hombro, ese era Leo.

Le dijeron que no abriera los ojos… Mikey sería el puente que conectaría a Leo con su hijo, entraría allí y cerraría el trauma… pero… Habría consecuencias. Que ambos estuvieran en la mente de su hijo significaría que pudiera crearle un desorden… eso ambos lo sabían… pero… igual quiso correr con el riesgo…

.

Goteo

.

Goteo

.

Goteo

.

Solo escuchaba el goteo del agua, abriendo los ojos pudo ver que estaba en una cueva. Entonces se fijo bien, esa era la cueva en la que vivieron por un tiempo… en Centroamérica. Poniéndose de pie caminó hasta la salida… Se percató que ahora corría una cortina de agua que antes no estaba… extraño… eso era extraño… sin importarle que se mojara salió a la más completa oscuridad.

No podía ver nada, estaba todo tan oscuro que incluso creyó que tenía los ojos cerrados, se los toco con las yemas de los dedos, no, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a caminar. Estaba vacío era un espacio en oscuridad, todo estaba oscuro… solo escuchaba un goteo… como los goteos que se producen en las… abrió más los ojos.

Al caminar se dio cuenta que comenzó a haber más luz, esta era muy brillante, y cuando llegó a estar a solo unos metros… vio que provenía de una lámpara que colgaba de la nada, que había un mesón y solo una silla… eso le extrañó por completo.

En la mesa estaba un libro, este estaba abierto… justo en la mitad… las letras estaban escritas en español, un español muy correcto… demasiado bien redactado para ser creado por un niño de ocho años.

 _ **Este libro contiene todas las verdades del universo, arráncame y no seré nada… despedázame y solo seré un despojo… destrúyeme y seré polvo… sepárame… y seré todo…**_

Pero eso no tenía sentido, al tocar las páginas de este… las comenzó a repasar, dando vuelta hoja por hoja, pero cuando volvió a la mitad… ya no tenía escrito nada, comenzó a buscar nuevamente… pero…

 _ **No me crees**_

Abrió los ojos con horror al soltarlo de las manos, vio como cayó y las hojas se cambiaron de posición… ahora en una de las páginas que daban comienzo al libro.

– ¿Donde está kenshö? –

Se acercó… y lo que vio… lo dejó sin palabras.

 _ **Yo soy kenshö…**_

Volvió la mirada al libro, lo tomó mientras lo estudiaba, no llevaba escrito nada más… incluso en las tapas pero, viendo que en la portada… que yacía un pequeño dibujo… tenía en él un árbol, un árbol sin hojas, completamente seco… Eso lo dejó perplejo, miró en la siguiente hoja de la portada.

 _ **Sepárame.**_

– No te entiendo – giró a la siguiente hoja.

 _ **Solo tienes que hacer que kenshö olvide…. Mírame… ya no soy el que era antes, ahora solo soy un despojo de mi vida anterior… y temo que este libro se acabara muy pronto… Yo… puedo hacerlo…Que no pueda recordar lo que vivió esa noche… Eso es posible… y muy sencillo**_

– No creo que sea posible – el libro siguió avanzando las páginas.

 _ **Lo es… solo tienes que borrar las líneas…**_

Entonces el libro se cerró de golpe, Leonardo lo dejó caer… Y de la imagen en la portada, el árbol se transformó… en una semilla. Leonardo tomando temeroso el libro vio… que este ahora estaba escrito… con una letra ordenada…. Bien redactada…. Comenzó a leer… la vida de su hijo.

Kenshö Hamato

 _Nacido en 19 de la primavera de abril en el año…_

Leyó y leyó… era la vida vista de manera muy objetiva, todo… pero… ¿Cómo cambiar el pasado?

 _ **No podemos cambiar el pasado… pero si el recuerdo de su pasado.**_

El libro avanzó hasta la mitad… entonces Leonardo pudo apreciar…

 _ **No tiene recuerdos de su vida antes de conocer a su padre, los recuerdos vagos de su memoria comienzan a aparecer antes de iniciar sus tres años, desde ese entonces ha visto… ha percibido… a analizado…**_

 _Yo existo en un mundo donde no se me quiere, la humanidad despreciara mi vida, no debo mostrarme como uno de ellos, no coy como uno de ellos… aunque haya nacido medio humano… no lo soy… yo… no sé lo que soy…_

En cierta manera se sintió asqueado de ver, de leer lo que él podía pensar y percibir… eso… no era correcto. Pero… ya estaba allí, era peligroso realizar un ritual que despertara lo más profundo de su subconsciente… Miró el libro nuevamente.

– Está ahí, solo tengo que borrar lo que él percibió de esa noche hace un tiempo… Después de eso… ¿Qué pasará?

 _ **El niño no lo recordará, pero tienes razón, no hay manera de borrar lo que ha pasado, así que has lo que has venido a hacer…**_

De la nada apareció rodando un lápiz a sus pies, lo miró por largos segundos, no quería ver… no quería hacer algo así pero… era la única manera… la única forma de hacer que… Recogió el lápiz, al volverse a erguir… vio una goma al lado del libro, sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar.

 _ **Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para quitar su dolor… para sacar todo el peso de su alma… tal vez no pueda borrar el daño… pero podemos reemplazarlo… Toma el momento que debe olvidar… anótalo en otra hoja… arráncala… y llévatela de mi… no la necesito… no quiero ese recuerdo… no es bueno…**_

Ahora que estaba aquí, no era tan fácil. Tomó el libro y lo llevó hasta ese momento… en que todo empeoró…

 _Al girar la cabeza pude percibir que un hombre me estaba mirando desde afuera, me congelé en el acto… supe que ese era mi momento… en que la vida pende de un hilo… iba a morir…_

Arrancó una hoja del libro… en ese instante sintió una frisa… pero no importo, y comenzó a anotar todo lo que iba a borrar…

 _Entonces corrí por las escaleras, era tal mi desesperación que tropecé y caí por las escaleras, tengo suerte de tener caparazón porque habría muerto en el camino… escuché otro disparo y seguí corriendo… solo quería volver a casa…_

La ira se hizo cargo de su persona… solo podía sentir ira mientras lo escribía… esos seres humanos sin corazón, los odiaba… los odiaba por hacerle eso a su familia… a su hijo… él le amaba con todo su corazón, con toda su alma… y ahora… no podía sentir más que sed de venganza… de odio… ese amor ya no estaba siendo efecto… solo quería venganza. Su mano temblaba mientras escribía… mientras se dio cuenta que se le estaba acabando la hoja… se le estaba acabando el espacio…

 _ **Arranca otra**_

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer, la arrancó y siguió escribiendo… siguió leyendo… eso le estaba matando… solo quería llorar… solo…

 _La destripó… jugaba con sus órganos como si fueran juguetes de navidad, ella solo hurgaba en ellos mientras la mujer estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento… Pero Karai solo seguía matándola… no bastaba con asesinarla… quería verla sufrir, y yo no podía hacer nada… iban a matarme… iban a matarla… ella… yo… era un cobarde… no podía dejar de mirar… no podía hacerlo… y me odiaba por ello…_

Leonardo comenzó gemir… intentando no llorar mientras escribía…

 _Después de matarla, comenzó a cortarla, no le bastaba con que fueran pedazos grandes… los quería más y más pequeños… cuando comenzó a patearlos y a arrojarlo contra las paredes… ya no sentía nada… no escuchaba nada… solo miraba los restos que sobraban en el piso… ella ya no era reconocible… era imposible que alguien la reconociera después de ello… ahora no existía… esa mujer… ya no era real… no era real… y… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…_

El adulto cayó de rodillas mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, gimiendo de dolor mientras negaba con la cabeza… ella le mató esa noche, ella lo sabía… esa maldita no cumplió con su palabra… prometió que se alejaría de ellos… pero le atacó… le destruyó… Comenzó a llorar… pero no quedaban más páginas…

Arrancó otra…

 _Corría por los pasadizos… corría por los callejones… todos estrechos… y sentí miedo… no conocía el lugar… mi padre me dijo que no me alejara de casa, que no fuera más al oeste… al sur de Manhattan… eso me iba a costar caro… tenía tanto miedo… no debí hacerlo… no debí huir… de verdad que no… eso no es justo… por favor padre… ¿Por qué no estás conmigo? Tengo miedo…_

El tenía miedo también… en ese momento iba a morir… sabía que su hijo iba a morir, cuando escuchaba los disparos su corazón se destrozaba, sentía como se lo arrancaban del pecho una y otra vez…

 _Pero en el momento en que me erguí… no quise temer… no quise hacerlo… Ella no iba a matarme como un cordero en el matadero, si iba a morir, no sería como un imbécil… lo haría con dignidad, me mataría… pero moriría con honor… tal como mi padre lo haría… yo… sería una vez en la vida como él…_

Soltó el lápiz… al terminar solo podía leer… solo podía leer todo lo que estaba escrito… tres hojas enteras… cada plana estaba ocupada… todo… fue demasiado… Tomó la goma de borrar y comenzó a pasarla sobre el libro, al borrar cada línea… cada parte… supo entonces que… estaba haciendo lo correcto… de eso no había duda… él estaba haciendo lo correcto… Borró… al principio era tímido…

Pero mientras más pensaba en el daño… con más fuerza lo hacía… hasta llegar al punto en que casi arrancó las ultimas hojas con la ultima pasada… miró lo que había hecho… pero…

Pasó el lápiz por el papel… comenzó a escribir… escribía y escribía… aunque no era muy bueno en ello, siempre le salía difícil comunicarse por medio de la escritura… también en las palabras… su lenguaje era el silencio… ese era lo que hacía mejor.

– ¿Qué pasará con las otras hojas?

Pero el libro no respondió… no movió alguna hoja en manera de respuesta… no importaba… debía seguir escribiendo…

Para cuando terminó alzó la mirada y en el borde de la luz, justo donde llegaba a rozar con la oscuridad, había una puerta de madera… volvió la mirada al libro.

 _ **Solo pon una hoja cuando abras la puerta, déjala en el suelo y retírate de allí, cierra la puerta cuando termines.**_

Al avanzar hasta la puerta vio que no estaba apoyada en ninguna parte, solo estaba allí. Eso le llamó mucho la atención, estaba seguro que no estaba ahí cuando llegó pero… Abriéndola por la perilla no vio nada, era una habitación muy oscura, dejó la primera hoja y al girarse cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas… muy lentamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido…

 _Lo estás haciendo…_

Pero al volverse a la mesa… vio una puerta más allá… eso fue extraño, se giró al libro y seguía con la misma instrucción. Avanzó hacia ella, dejó la segunda hoja en el suelo y volvió a la mesa, seguía la misma instrucción. Solo que la tercera puerta estaba más lejos de la luz… cada una apuntaba hacia un lado distinto, formando los puntos cardinales… Al depositar la última hoja de papel se devolvió hasta la luz… mirando que el libro… ahora estaba en blanco.

No sabía qué hacer… pero…

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – girando la cabeza vio a otra persona en ese lugar. No tenía sus espadas, pero si podía defenderse… nunca se sintió dependiente de ellas de todos modos.

– Solo haciéndome cargo de algo que no te importa – se giró hacia el libro… no había nada escrito allí.

Pero la persona no se fue.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – se giró al intruso, pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Era una tortuga, una tortuga de su porte. Era mucho más delgado que ellos, como más humano, no podía ver su rostro porque se negaba entrar a la luz, pero estaba vestido, llevaba un uniforme ninja… como el que le gustaba usar a Abril, solo que… este era negro.

– Solo me dedico a ver el daño que le has hecho a tu propio hijo – su voz. Barítona y… sonaba muy cansada… muy decepcionada. Pero no tenía nada que ver con él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en algo tan delicado y personal? Pero el mutante vio la mirada en su rostro, se alejo un poco más de la luz.

– Acabo de llegar de hablar con él… pero… estaba por irme cuando… vi que habían violado la máxima ley de confidencialidad, esto no está bien. Hay rituales que están prohibidos por una razón… siempre tienes que dar algo a cambio – Leonardo se acercó al otro mutante, pero este solo seguía alejándose, negándose a mostrarse.

– No veo cual sea el problema. Daré lo que tenga que dar – se giró al libro… pero este seguía allí… seguía sin mostrar rastros de vida, como si lo que hubiera pasado… nunca haya sido real. El otro quelonio negó con la cabeza mientras se la tomaba.

– Te exigirán más de lo que puedes aceptar… has vendido mucho más de lo que recibes… Tú… por tu culpa tú – se tomó la cabeza… Pero esto solo descolocaba más a Leonardo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – El mutante negaba con la cabeza.

– Eso no importa – se giró mientras abandonaba el lugar.

– Hey – se detuvo, pero no volvió a mirarle.

– Vendré a buscarte cuando todo termine, pero te conste… que esto fue tu decisión – siguió avanzando, Leonardo lo llamaba… pero él no se detuvo… hasta que lo dejó solo, Leo llegando al libro vio que este estaba escrito con letra muy pequeña en la esquina de la ultima pagina del tomo.

 ** _Gracias por crear esta hermosa familia._**

 ** _No había otro modo… pero… has hecho tu parte, gracias…_**

 ** _Papá_**

Leo se vio desplazado de golpe.

.

.

.

 _Ese sentimiento… yo… ya lo había sentido antes…_

El árbol le daba la espalda a la granja, a unos buenos metros de distancia, el niño nunca estaba mirando hacia la casa… siempre estaba mirando hacia el bosque… hacia las montañas… por donde se escondía el sol.

 _Ese sentimiento…_

 _Decepción…_

Sin percatarse, kenshö no escuchó como alguien se aproximaba hacia él… como lentamente alguien escalaba esa pronunciada subida…

 _Desesperación…_

En ese momento eran las seis de la tarde, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse… pero por alguna razón… no podía volver a casa… nunca volvía solo a casa… siempre su padre lo cargaba para dentro… pasaba la noche y cuando amanecía el volvía a ese mismo roble…

 _Tristeza…_

No tenía sentido saber lo que los demás hacían, todos sabían lo que le había ocurrido… por lo tanto eso le provocaba más vergüenza…

 _Abandono…_

Entonces alguien se interpuso entre el sol y él… eso era extraño, nadie nunca se le había puesto de frente desde que habían llegado a la granja… Decidió hacer caso omiso a él… e ignorarle… como a todos los demás… siempre hacían eso con él… ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo?

 _No llores… no llores… no llores…_

 _No llores… Pero…_

No supo porqué… pero sintió el deseo y la necesidad de ver quien le estaba quitando el beneficio de su poco cálido sol…

Subiendo la cabeza vio el cuerpo de una tortuga mutante. Fue extraño, al principio pensó que era su padre o alguno de sus tíos… pero… estos estaban adentro de la casa… el único que quedaba era su padre… pero… Esto sonaría extraño pero… No lucía como él.

El sol en ese momento brillaba muy fuerte y no podía verle bien el rostro… pero… Su cuerpo lucía demasiado esbelto, era compacto pero delgado. No era el cuerpo de su padre, este era más macizo por el caparazón… y sus ojos… no eran marrones… Eso… no tenía sentido.

– No llores – pronunció.

Una voz barítono, su pose estaba relajada pero aun así demandaba autoridad.

No le agradó.

– Por favor… no lo hagas – entonces notando la voz de suplica volvió a mirarle.

El sol había bajado y ahora podía verle a la cara. Su piel era de un verde esmeralda muy opaco, era un tono más claro que el de su padre y… Sus ojos eran almendrados, casi rasgados, eran de un color extraño… _Como tú_ … pensó internamente… eso… le desagradó aun más…

– ¡ESTÁ BIEN QUE LLORE! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas… entonces bajando la mirada vio como los pies de esa extraña tortuga comenzaban a acercarse…

– No kenshö… ambos sabemos que no es verdad – El mutante quedando a solo unos metros de él se agachó para quedar a su altura.

Sin saber porqué el mayor se le acercó aun más y le tocó la frente con un solo dedo, entonces el menor dirigiéndole una larga mirada le pegó una manotada para alejarse, arrastrando su cuerpo lo más lejos posible pero tocó el árbol que tenía por detrás…

– ¿Quién eres… Por qué estás aquí? – el quelonio intentando sonreír le acarició la cabeza mientras suspiraba pesadamente, se veía cansado…. No había notado las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus parpados…. No había notado como intentaba mantenerse despierto… pareciera que estuviera esforzándose mucho ahora mismo.

– Ahora eso no importa ya…. Solo importa que seas fuerte, esto no podrá contigo. ¿De acuerdo? – el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

– La asesinó… y…. yo lo permití – el mayor le abrazó firmemente.

– No. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste. Si hubieras hecho algo más ahora sería una historia muy distinta, estarías muerto…. Esa mujer…. Ya estaba muerta desde que la golpearon por primera vez…. No es tu culpa – Kenshö sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban con mayor fuerza le abrazó de vuelta.

– No llores kenshö. Eres un niño fuerte… y por lo mismo me llevaré tu dolor – el menor lo miró impactado.

– No puedes hacer eso – el joven sonrió con suficiencia, le dio aires de mayordomía.

– Puedo y lo haré – el pequeño se restregó la mano sobre un ojo.

El no quería que se llevara su dolor. Él no lo entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en este momento, todos los sentientes juntos, toda la vergüenza, la aflicción, se merecía lo que le ocurrió, se merecía el castigo autoimpuesto. No era justo… no era necesario que se lo llevara… no era necesario que lo tratara con bondad cuando no merecía nada de eso… él… era una decepción, quería ser un héroe como su padre… los héroes salvan vidas, no se quedan mirando como las personas las destruyen, eso hacen los cómplices… eso hacen los asesinos.

– No puedo dejar que te lo lleves… soy…. Soy un asesino, dejé que la matara… por mi culpa… si ella no hubiera llamado, seguiría con vida, si no me hubiera metido… todos estarían bien– el adulto negando con la cabeza le tomó el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– No eres un asesino, no has hecho nada malo. Solo fuiste víctima de una agresión psicológica. Eres un buen niño… eres un buen joven… Yo lo sé, yo lo sé – Kenshö subiendo la cabeza lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

– No lo sabes, no me conoces – el mutante mayor sonrió melosamente. – Si supieras kenshö. Estoy a cargo de ti, debo cuidarte, me mandaron o nos mandaron a que te protegiéramos. De eso dependen muchas cosas, demasiadas…. Pero aun no puedes saberlas, por eso debes tener cuidado, si sigues así… no podrás ser el héroe en el cual estás destinado a ser. Yo lo sé… sé quién eres y en quien te convertirás – el pequeño quelonio mirándole a los ojos se encogió y volvió a abrazarle.

– Suenas como un sueño, como un deseo…. Pero… ahora ya no confío más en ellos. –el mutante sonrió.

– ¿Y quien dice que eso es un sueño? –Kenshö separándose de él lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – A las personas que ves en tus sueños, todas son reales, todas existieron en esta vida… pero… por alguna razón tu puedes hablar con ellos…. Es por esa razón que podemos hablar ahora – le acarició mientras le besaba la frente.

– No entiendo nada – el adulto negó con la cabeza.

– Aun no entiendes nada, pero… te prometo que algún día si lo entenderás – El adulto se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie, comenzando a alejarse y a dirigirse hacia el bosque, buscando crear distancia.

– ¡¿Cómo se que esto funcionará, cómo sé que puedo estar bien?! –

– Porque te conozco kenshö… solo perdónate – girando por completo… el mutante se fue bajando la colina pero Kenshö pudo apreciar que algo en su mirada cambio y comenzó a correr desapareciendo por el bosque.

.

.

.

El niño abriendo perezosamente los ojos vio que estaba en la camioneta. Estaba todo oscuro, las luces de los faroles intermitentes no opacaban a las estrellas. Mirando hacia el frente pudo ver que estaba su tía Abril conduciendo, siendo su copiloto su tío Mikey. Ambos estaban en silencio.

Entonces no había notado que estaba siendo acariciado en la cabeza, extrañamente se encontraba en los asientos y estaba él durmiendo acostado, reposando la cabeza en las piernas de… Subiendo la mirada vio que su padre estaba muy concentrado mirando el paisaje.

Sonrió melosamente, intentando no hacer notar que estaba despierto. Pero sintiendo dos dedos pasar por sobre sus ojos sintió como había sido atrapado en una travesura. Subiendo la cabeza vio los ojos de su padre, parecía estar agotado… pero viendo que le sonreía apaciblemente le tomó para que quedara sentado en sus piernas, ahora, ambos mirando por la ventana polarizada.

Dejando que Kenshö se apoyara en su pecho le siguió acariciando la cabeza mientras que lo arropaba con una manta. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo hasta que los de adelante notaron que estaba el niño despierto. Entonces comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales de manera casi susurrada. Pero Kenshö no estaba poniendo atención.

– Hijo – le habló en Japonés Leonardo, pero kenshö solo hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta para indicar que le estaba escuchando.

– ¿Si… Oto- san? – Leonardo sonrió suavemente mientras le besaba la corinilla.

– Te amo… y siempre serás mi más grande orgullo –Kenshö asintiendo con la cabeza se le acurrucó con más fuerza.

Entonces Leonardo le pidió que descansara todo el tiempo que necesitara, porque después llegarían al aeropuerto para dirigirse a Centroamérica. Pero kenshö no estaba triste, sentía como la luz volvía a su vida, como el color volvía a ser vivido… volvería a la selva, al calor… a la humedad, a los sonidos de los animales… a las personas del pueblo, había extrañado a sus amigos… Fue linda su estancia en Nueva York… recordaba cómo se despidió de todos… como había tenido una esplendida semana en la casa y luego terminaron todos teniendo unas pequeñas vacaciones en la granja…

Todo fue muy bueno, si, era cierto que habían peleado… pero cuando se fue corriendo de casa su tío Mikey lo encontró y habló con él… lo llevó a pasear por la superficie hasta que comenzó a llover… eso preocupó mucho a su familia, y los buscaron por todas partes, entonces cuando volvieron a casa todos le expresaron su amor… Nunca se había sentido tan querido por su familia… Eso fue muy bueno, aunque ese día haya comenzado mal tuvo muy buenos recuerdos de eso… aprendió que la familia es lo más importante… y que no importa que…

.

Todo puede mejorar…. Ese… es el mejor recuerdo que tiene hasta ahora… en su vida.

Y eso… era maravilloso.

.

 **.**

 _ **"Y sobre todo mirar con inocencia. Como si no pasara nada, lo cual es cierto"**_

 **.**

 ** _Fin de la segunda parte._**

* * *

 ** _De verdad terminé la segunda parte, es increíble... Vendrá una tercera... de verdad que si... esperemos que si... no, mentira... si se viene... está calientita en el horno._**

 _ **Gracias a todos los que leyeron durante la creación, y los que leerán en el futuro. De verdad que agradezco su apoyo y sus buenos deseos... de verdad que son los mejores... siempre me sacan un a sonrisa.**_

 _ **Siento como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, es hermoso de apreciar... es realmente algo digno de memorar...**_

 _ **Tengo sueños... y los estoy haciendo realidad...**_

 _ **Gracias.**_


End file.
